Adventure on Gillax Island
by Game2002
Summary: An ocean liner trip went awry when all the adults on board disappeared, so it's up the kids to solve the mystery by going onto an island which they believe is the cause, and there they meet the SH Pirates, who are also there to look for their comrades.
1. Something Unexpected Happened!

A Game2002 production

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

An ocean liner was sailing peacefully across the vast blue sea as if it had nothing to care about in the world.

Aboard the ocean liner was several passengers of all ethnicities, ages, and races and they were all having a great time relaxing. Among the various people were some familiar ones which you all know and love.

DK reached to the banana milkshake placed on the table next to him and took a sip from it before placing it back, and he rested his hand behind his head and relaxed peacefully on the folding chair. "Ah! This is comfortable!" he thought.

Suddenly, the voice of Diddy called out to him from the swimming pool where several people were having fun at. "Donkey! Want to come in? The water is great!"

DK looked up from his seat and said, "The water isn't gray. But no thanks, I feel like taking a rest now. Go and enjoy yourself!"

Behind him, Zelda and Link were walking hand in hand together across the deck and they stopped next to the railing and looked out into the horizon of the sea. "The sea sure is beautiful," Zelda commented. "No matter how many times you look at it, you will never become bored!"

"Yeah, we're lucky to be able to come here," Link said. "Young Link and Diddy won the lottery and managed to get us to come onto this ocean liner cruise which is celebrating and promoting the release of the latest Master Bate movie."

"Too bad not everyone one of us could come though. This can't be helped since the prize ticket only allows four people at once and thus two tickets means eight people."

At the pool, Ness, Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Diddy, and Toon Link were enjoying the water together. "Catch it if you can!" Ness said as he used his psychic powers to hurl a beach ball across the air and towards Diddy.

"You bet I will!" Diddy said as he leaped up from the water and smacked the back to him, but YL went after it and sent it flying back to the other side.

"I'll get it!" TL shouted. He jumped out from the water at a height higher than Diddy's and did a powerful spike. The ball splashed into the water so hard that it basically sank to the bottom of the pool and a large amount of water splashed all over the place and doused even the people who were relaxing at the side of the pool.

"Whoa… Still strong as always…" YL said. "You really don't change…"

"Of course! I strengthen myself all the time!" TL replied.

"Anyway, it's quite a surprise to see you here," Ness said. "Didn't know that they were holding lotteries for this event over in your place."

"I can say the same about you guys! I invited Aryll to, but she wasn't interested."

Suddenly, there was a racket as people started running in one direction and screaming with joy, "It's Hatsune Miku!! Yay! Get autographs from her!!! Yay!!!"

The kids turned over to see several people, both young and old, rushing over to the pop idol Vocaloid who was dressed in a casual white dress as she greeted them with a friendly smile and handed them autographs as well as shaking hands and taking pictures with them. "She sure is a famous one!" Diddy commented.

"And her role in this movie was a huge surprise to everyone too!" Ness added. "Imagine the greatest fictional superhero and the great pop idol starring together in the same movie! This movie is going to sky rocket all the way to the end of the universe, I tell you!"

"Bowser, ROB, and Falco must be crying that they didn't get the chance to come here, heheh!" Popo said.

"Falco is a fan of her too?" YL asked. "I only know that Bowser and ROB are."

"Yeah, I think he is too, but he does it in secret. I saw him playing around with a figurine of her once in the underground lab and he was enjoying it."

"Anyway, I can't wait for the movie to be played this evening!" Ness said with excitement. "The actor of Master Bate, Tokutaro Bates, will be coming on stage in full costume too!" He looked up into the air and watched as the seagulls flew past underneath the sun.

Evening can't come any sooner…

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

SUPER SMASH BROS.

-

_ADVENTURE ON GILLAX ISLAND_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

We Are (2008 remix version)

Arittake no yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi-mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE_  
(Gathering up all of our dreams  
Going to search for our desires -- One Piece)_

Rashinban nante juutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa_  
(Compasses only cause delays  
Filled with excitement, I take the helm)_

Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!_  
(If we can prove the dusty old treasure map,  
Then it's not a legend anymore!)_

Kojin-teki na arashi wa dareka no  
BIORHYTHM nokkatte  
Omoi sugoseba ii_  
(It's alright if our personal problems  
Get on someone else's nerves  
Because we think about them too much)_

Arittake no yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, sore to  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_  
(Gathering up all of our dreams  
And going to search for our desires  
A pocket of coins, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!)_

Zenbu ma ni ukete shinjichattemo  
Kata o osarete ippo LEAD sa_  
(Even though I believe everything I'm told  
When my shoulders are shoved, I take a one-step lead)_

Kondo aeta nara hanasu tsumori sa  
Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto_  
(If we ever meet again, I'll tell you all about  
What I've been doing and where I'm headed next)_

Tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni  
APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE  
Jiishiki kajou ni!_  
(So being in a pinch is always  
A good opportunity to appeal to someone  
With excess self-consciousness!)_

Shimittareta yoru o buttobase!  
Takara bako ni kyoumi wa nai kedo  
POCKET ni ROMAN, sore to  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_  
(Full speed through the stingy night!  
I'm not interested in treasure anyway  
A romance in the pocket, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!)_

Arittake no yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi mono o sagashi ni yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, sore to  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_  
(Gathering up all of our dreams  
And going to search for our desires  
A coin in the pocket, and  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! We are!)_

WE ARE! WE ARE!_  
(We are! We are!)_

-

-

-

**Note: The ones in italic inside the brackets are translated lines.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1  
Something Unexpected Has Happened! Where Did All the Adults Go?!**

**

* * *

  
**

After a long grueling wait (at least to someone who can't wait for something good to come), the time for the movie to began had at last come.

Fans of both Master Bate and Miku were all gathered in the theater room anxiously waiting for the movie to begin. "It's going to start soon! It's going to start soon!" TL sang quietly to himself.

"Calm down, would you?" YL told him.

"I can't hold my excitement. I'm a huge fan of Master Bate!"

"Everyone here is, but nobody is going crazy like you."

Suddenly, there was a random shouting coming from somewhere in the theater, "MASTER BATE!!! YEAH!!!"

"…" YL couldn't find anything to say.

Suddenly, the lights in the theater dimmed down a bit and a pair of spotlights focused on the stage in front, and everyone became excited. They all looked at the stage nervously and waited for something to happen, and all of a sudden, white smoke that was created by dry ice shot up from the front of the stage and then the superhero himself suddenly leaped out from nowhere and stood at the center of the stage with a heroic pose, and everyone cheered for the man himself—Master Bate. "YAY!!!"

Master Bate raised his arms into the air and said, "Thank you! Thank you all for your support! I believe that all of you here are very glad to see me! I am very happy that all of you are able to come here and see my latest project. It is an epic 2-hour long movie that also co-stars the well known Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku! Can we all give a round of applause for her?"

Cheers and roared of excitement filled through the air as confetti fell down from above the stage and the pop idol herself came jumping up onto the stage doing acrobatic flips, and she landed next to Master Bate and blew kisses to everyone, making the scene go even wilder. "YAY!!!!"

"Thank you everyone for your support!" she said in an extremely high-pitch digitalized voice that had heavy Japanese accent. "Miku is so happy to see everyone too!"

"Everyone must be waiting for this day, am I right?" MH asked. "In this movie, Miku plays the role of a Princess Elotic, the princess of Oralsecks Kingdom. An evil force has invaded the kingdom but she managed to escape, and that is where my role comes into play. As the world's most famous superhero, I, Master Bate, agree to help her end the crisis that is threatening her kingdom with the help of my trusty sidekick, Lolly Con. Unfortunately, Lolly Con's actress couldn't make it here due to illness, but don't worry; it's not like she is in danger of dying. Now without further delay, we shall begin this movie. I hope that you will enjoy what you see on the big screen!"

The audience went crazy again upon hearing that the movie was going to begin as this was what they had been waiting for so long.

But then Diddy sniffed the air and noticed a strange smell. "Hey, do you guys smell anything strange?" he asked the others.

"What smell?" Ness asked. He sniffed the air and also smelled something strange. "Yeah, I did. What is… this…?" And suddenly he fell over into a deep sleep.

Slowly, the people in the room smelled this strange odor and all those who smelled it fell asleep as well. "Hey, what is happening?" MB asked. "And what's this…?" Before he could finish talking, he suddenly fell onto his back with a crash and started snoozing loudly.

Everyone in the room fell asleep except for Miku even though she did smell the strange thing. "Why is everyone sleeping?" she asked in panic. "Everyone! What is wrong?"

-

After a while, Toon Link slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms and yawned. "Ah! That was a nice sleep…" After rubbing his eyes, he suddenly got back to his sense. "Hey! Wait a minute! What about the movie?! Don't tell me I slept through the whole thing?!" He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep as well.

He grabbed YL and slapped him like no tomorrow in the face over and over. "Hey you, sleepyhead! Wake up!!!"

YL eventually woke up with a swollen face and cried, "What was that for…?"

TL did this to all the Smashers until they woke up. "Ow! You didn't have to do that, did you?!" Nana cried.

"Uh? What happened?" Ness asked when he saw that everyone else was asleep, but those people were starting to wake up again. "Why did everyone fall asleep?"

"Where is daddy?" said a random kid's voice.

"My big brother is missing!"

"Where is my uncle?!"

"Waaaa! I want my papa!"

The kid Smashers remained calm and looked around the place and saw nobody but little kids. All the grownups were nowhere in sight at all. "Where did all the grownups go?" Diddy wondered.

The Smashers left the theater and looked out into the hall which was devoid of any people and was absolutely silent. They walked out into the hall and looked into any room in hope of finding someone, but no matter where they look; there was not a single adult at all. Even Link, Zelda, and Donkey Kong were nowhere in sight! "Strange… Where did all the adults go?" Popo wondered.

After several minutes of searching the ocean liner from head to toe, the kids fell tired and gave up searching since they knew that they would never be able to find anyone at this rate.

"Ugh… I'm tired…" Popo cried as he fell onto the floor and rested against the wall. "There is nobody at all…"

"At least we won't starve," Diddy said while munching on banana. "They have some leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the kitchen."

Ness scratched his head and wondered, "But what is going on? Where did all the adults go? How did they disappear all of a sudden?"

"All that left here are little kids like us and them…" YL said as he looked at the kids who were either walking around aimlessly, confused, or crying.

"We better try to calm them down…" Ness suggested. "And then we'll try to solve the mystery behind this."

The Smashers immediately went to comfort the kids and assured them that everything would go right. After making sure that none of the kids were harmed and that all them were well fed, the Smashers gathered together in their room and started discussing about this matter. "Okay, we searched every corner of the ship and there is not a single soul asides from children," Ness said. "I think we can conclude that the adults are no longer on this ship."

"But where could they be?" Diddy asked. "There is nowhere else for them to go, and why would they disappear?"

"I have a feeling that the sleeping gas had something to do with this. While we were all asleep, the adults were taken away or something."

"Do you think that pirates came and took them away?" Nana asked. "We're in the middle of the sea, so this can happen!"

"I don't know… But I'm sure that there is no way they would just leave all of us behind… It has to be a kidnapping incident."

"And now that leads us to the question of where they are now," YL said. "If they really are kidnapped, where are they taken too?"

"If the kidnappers set off on a ship, then things will be hard…" Popo said. "We'll never be able to track them down in the open sea like this…"

"Maybe we should contact other people using communication devices or something…" Nana suggested.

"Or maybe we can go look for them over there," TL said all of a sudden. He was looking out the porthole and the others came over to see what he was looking at.

Not to far away from the ocean liner, they could see a large tropical island. "I'm willing to bet that the bad guys are at that island," he continued.

"What makes you think so?" Popo asked.

"When we were looking for the adults, I saw that the boat hangar's hatch was open and it was facing in the direction of that island as well."

Ness placed his hand on his chin and said, "He does make a good point… While we are not entirely sure about this, I think the best solution we have now is that island…"

"What's that island anyway? Was it there yesterday?" Nana asked.

"I do remember that the ship was sailing fairly close to that island yesterday night when we were going for dinner," Diddy said.

"It's useless if we just sit here and do nothing though, so I think we might as well get moving and head to that island," Young Link suggested. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something there."

And thus the Smashers decided that they will do this. They told the other children about what they were planning to do and told them to stay on the ocean liner until they came back and also assigned more matured ones to look after the younger ones. After they grabbed some food supplies from the kitchen, the Smashers headed for the hanger and selected themselves a rowboat.

They pushed the rowboat out of the hatch and dropped it onto the sea and all sat down on it. TL stood up at the front of the boat and pointed his sword in the direction of the island and said out loud, "All right! Let's go and look for the adults!"

-

Gillax Island

That was the name of the island that the Smashers were heading too. Apparently, they weren't the first ones to arrive at the island as there was another group of people who had settled down on this island since yesterday.

On one side of the island there was a ship that had the masthead built in the likeliness of a lion docked at the shore, and the black flag with a skull and crossbone that was wearing a straw hat implied that it was a pirate ship; the Straw Hat Pirates, to be precise.

"NAMI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!??!?!?!!" screamed Sanji like crazy as he ran around the ship like it was on fire. "NAMI!!!! RESPOND TO ME!!!!"

"Shut up already, you damned cook!" Zoro said to him. "We've already concluded that there is no one else on this ship besides us anymore! She's not going to show up if you keep on calling her!"

As Sanji fell to the floor crying like a little kid, Luffy came into the scene with a confused look. "Strange… Where did Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Brook go? They were supposed to be guarding the ship. They don't listen to captain's orders, do they?"

Chopper, in his original deer form, came up to him and said, "It seems like someone else came onto this ship also."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I smelled some unfamiliar odors here asides from our usual crew," he continued while changing into his 'cute' form. "Do you think…?"

"Perhaps they were taken by savages of the island and killed?" Robin said as she popped out from the cabin.

"What?!"

"Don't scare him like that…" Zoro told her. "So in summary, someone came onto this ship while we were gathering food supplies on this island and these people probably kidnapped those four. Am I right?"

"That would seem to be the case," Robin nodded. "But I find it strange that Franky and Brook would be captured so easily considering their powers. It would seem that their opponents are very powerful or maybe they used some sort of dirty trick to capture our comrades."

"Okay, so bad guys took our crew members away, right?" Luffy said. "If that is the case, we will go rescue our comrades and give those bad guys a good beating!"

Sanji suddenly stood up with fire all over his body and shouted out loud, "COUNT ME IN!!!! I'M GOING TO TEACH THOSE BASTARDS A LESSON FOR KIDNAPPING MY NAMI-SAN!!!!!"

Luffy turned to Chopper and asked, "So Chopper, do you know where the bad guys went to?"

"It seems that their scent went towards the island," Chopper replied.

Luffy then turned to the jungle of Gillax Island and said, "Okay then! If the bad guys are on this island, let's go and beat them up! Wait up, guys! We're going to rescue you all soon!"

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers had arrived onto the shore of Gillax Island. They stepped out from the rowboat and walked up the sandy shore and looked at the entrance of the jungle. "This jungle looks creepy…" Nana said.

"Doesn't look much different from Congo Bongo," Diddy commented.

"Are you sure the kidnappers are in there?" Popo asked.

"We won't be sure until we go deeper," TL said. Pointing his sword at the jungle, he said bravely, "Okay, let us go and look for the adults and give whoever is behind this a beating of their lifetime!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Master Bate (and Lolly Con even if she didn't appear) is the only OC here.

I hope this starting chapter is enough to get your attention. Since this is a SSB/One Piece crossover, the SH Pirates are going to get equal amount of spotlight as well. Hope you stick with me until the end of this story which I will try my best to work on!

One thing I want everyone to take note of however is that the antagonists of this story (whoever they are) will be very, very, very, very, very spiteful ones, to the point that you might even be offended. You have been warned.


	2. Adventuring Through the Jungle

**SBS Time!  
Zeta Rubii Naruto: **Will there be more evil organizations based on existing sites?  
**Game2002: **Let's leave it to the future to answer that.

**Chapter 2  
Adventuring Through the Jungle and a Fated Meeting!**

**

* * *

  
**

Previously, the kids had arrived on Gillax Island and entered into the tropical jungle and they are still in the jungle.

With Young Link in lead, the kids walked across the soil and piles of dead leaves and YL used his sword to clear away the bushes and vines that kept on getting in their way. "This place sure is fertile with plants…" YL thought.

"It's a jungle," Ness reminded him. "What do you expect?"

Nana stood close to Popo and said in fear, "This place gives me creeps… I keep on hearing strange sounds and there are bugs all over the place…"

"There are lots of animals living in the jungle after all, so there are bound to be lots of sounds," Popo said. "By the way, where are Toon Link and Diddy anyway?"

The group stopped and looked around and saw that those two indeed weren't with them. "Yeah, they're not here," Ness said. "Funny… They were with us a few moments ago. In fact, Toon Link was the one leading us and not Young Link to begin with."

Suddenly, they heard Tarzan-like cries coming from the air and they looked up to see TL and Diddy swinging over them using vines. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"There they are…" YL pointed out.

The duo landed onto a high branch and TL said to them, "Hey guys! Want to try this out? It's fun!"

"Yeah! I do this a lot with DK back in Congo Bongo," Diddy said. "You should try it too!"

"No thanks," YL said. "We prefer moving on ground."

-

The Straw Hat crew which consisted of Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were traveling together somewhere else on the island. "Everyone! Where are you guys?" Luffy shouted as loud as he could. "Answer me if you hear me!"

Chopper sniffed the air and said, "It's impossible to track down their scent any longer because there are several animals here that override their scents."

"Great… How are we going to find them at this rate…?" Zoro grumbled. "In a large jungle like this, there is no way we can find them just by looking around like this!"

Luffy then turned to a bush and peeped into it, and he suddenly said out loud, "OH MY GOD!!! I DISCOVERED SOMETHING!!!"

Sanji immediately ran up to him and said, "What is it? Did you find something that may lead us to Nami-san and the others?" He ran over to his captain and saw him holding up a beetle in his hand.

"I found an Atlas beetle! Wow! These beetles are rare! I can't believe I found one!" Luffy said excitedly, but got a shoe to his face.

"Idiot! Don't bring up false alarm!" Sanji yelled.

-

The kids ran into a steep cliff that had a bridge which crossed to the other side. YL looked down the cliff and said, "It's quite a long way down and the only method of crossing to the other side is the bridge…"

Ness observed the bridge and commented, "This bridge doesn't look like it will last long…" Indeed, the ropes suspending the bridge looked worn out and the wooden boards had several cracks them.

"But there is no other method to cross to the other side…" Popo said.

Diddy suddenly raised his hand saying, "I'll go first!" And he courageously (or perhaps stupidly?) jumped onto the bridge and rushed to the other side as fast as he could.

"Hey! It's dangerous!" Ness said to him. "Don't be so reckless."

However, Diddy reached the other side with no problem at all. He jumped up and down clapping his hands saying, "Yay! I made it here with no problem!"

"Looks like the bridge is safe to cross after all," YL thought.

"Yeah, we were worrying too much," Ness said. "If Diddy can cross it with no problem, then we can do it too." So the remaining kids walked onto the bridge and slowly proceeded to the other side. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of! Haha!"

As they were still trying to reach the other side, Diddy noticed a sign next to the bridge. The sign was very worn out so the letters were somewhat unclear, and combined with the fact that Diddy wasn't very educated…

"Dan… old… refra… from… using…" He tried to figure out what was said, but since he couldn't comprehend what he saw, he spun the sign around to face the others and asked, "What does it say here?"

"Don't you know how to read?" TL asked. "It says: Danger! Old bridge; please refrain from using."

Suddenly, they all froze in their tracks after TL read out loud the words on the sign, and they all screamed and rushed across the bridge as fast they could and luckily made it to the other side in time. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Running on bridges is dangerous, you know," Diddy told them.

-

The Straw Hat Pirates were still walking through the depths of the jungle with Robin in lead this time. "We have been traveling for a while," she commented. "I hope they are still alive and not get killed in horrible manners."

"Please… You're scaring me, Robin…" Chopper whimpered

Suddenly, they all heard someone screaming and turned to see Luffy walking in the back. His eyes were glowing in strange colors and he was screaming like a madman. "What's with him…?" Zoro asked.

"He ate one of those mushrooms…" Chopper said, looking at some mushrooms that were underneath a tree. "Those mushrooms have drug effects that make you see hallucinations and mess with your mind. Fortunately, it doesn't have any harmful effects on the body and you return to normal after a while."

"Geez… Does that guy have to eat everything that he sees…?" Sanji grumbled.

Luffy walked around in an awkward method and shouted out loud, "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WHO IS IT THAT TOOK AWAY MY COMRADES???!!! COME OUT AT ONCE!!!" He then looked at Zoro from behind and shouted, "SO IT WAS YOU!!!! GIVE THEM BACK AT ONCE!!!!" And he threw his fist forward to punch him in the back of the head, but Zoro noticed this and quickly ducked down and turned to him.

"Damn! Are you insane?!" he shouted. Luffy ran towards him like raging beast and they started beating the lights out of each other and this resulted in a large comical cloud of smoke. "If you want a fight, then I'll beat your senses back into you!!!

Sanji approached them and said, "If you guys are done fighting, then let's get…" Luffy's arm suddenly came out and pulled him into the smoke by the necktie to. "HEY!"

POW SMASH WHAM CRASH BANG!!!

"They'll return to normal after a while," Robin said while continuing on her way while Chopper watched them with an odd expression.

-

About an hour has passed since the kids entered the jungle and they were starting to show signs of tiredness. Nana fell down next to a tree and cried, "I'm starting to feel hungry and thirsty…"

"If you're thirsty," Diddy said while taking off a backpack that he was carrying, "I snatched some cola from the kitchen. We can drink it!"

"Good going, Diddy!" Popo said.

Diddy took out the bottle of cola and handed it to the Smashers, but when Ness saw the label on the bottle, he said, "Hey! This is soy sauce, not cola!"

YL looked at everyone's bottle and said, "All of these are soy sauce!"

"How are we going to drink soy sauce?!" TL said.

"They are?" Diddy said with a question mark over his head. "I thought they are cola because they have the same color. I can't read very well, you know."

"Don't worry," Popo said. "Nana and I actually prepared edible stuffs. Here!" He showed them the sack that he was carrying and opened it to reveal… raw foods.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Ness said. "But… how are we going to eat these raw foods…?"

"And that is why I bought these along!" Nana said. She opened her sack and showed them the rice cooker, stove, and oven that she snatched from the kitchen. "We can cook the foods using these!"

Ness, YL, and TL looked at the cooking equipments with an odd expression and then YL said, "How about the electricity…?"

And there was a moment of awkward silence…

"Aw man! We forgot!" the Ice Climbers cried all of a sudden.

Since they couldn't eat or drink anything, they had no choice but to continue moving with an empty stomach. After a bit more traveling, Popo said, "I think I need to take a leak..."

"Yeah, I feel the same too," Ness said.

"Let's do it together then," YL suggested.

"Peeing in the nature sounds like a fun idea! Why don't we try it?" TL said.

Diddy turned to Nana and asked, "Want to do it with us?"

But she replied with a red face, "No way!"

So the four boys went over to one side and faced a bush and took a leak while Nana looked away with a red face.

Suddenly, a bee showed up from nowhere and landed onto Young Link's leg. "Eeks! There's a bee on my leg!"

Diddy, who was yet to be done with his business, turned over to him all of a sudden and sprayed onto his leg in an attempt to get rid of the bee. "Get off his leg!" But the bee flew away.

"HEY!!! DISGUSTING!!!" YL screamed. The bee came back again and landed onto his face.

"It's on your face this time!" Popo pointed out.

"Want me to do it?" Diddy asked while 'getting ready'.

"NO!!!!" YL yelled.

-

"So… Why do you guys look so beaten up again?" Luffy asked a badly bruised Zoro and Sanji. He didn't seem to realize that he was equally beaten up like them.

They both shot an evil glare at him and replied in a scary voice, "What do you think?"

-

After the issue with the pee and the bee, the kids continued on their way and eventually made it to a clearing where to their surprise, they discovered a lake. "A lake!" Ness exclaimed. "Now we can have water to drink!"

"And I can wash my leg at last!" YL added.

"Yay!" They all dashed excitedly towards the lake, but the moment their feet touched the edge of the water, several crocodiles poked their heads out of the water and glared at them. This caused the kids to take a huge gulp before moving back into the jungle as fast as they came.

"Um… How are we going to go near the lake…?" Nana asked.

"I say we slay them!" TL said, holding up his sword.

"That's not a bad idea if you ask me," Ness nodded. "But even so, I think we're playing the bad guys here by beating up innocent animals…"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be nice…" Nana agreed. "The crocodiles are living here peacefully and we just entered their territory to beat them up and steal their water…"

"If that is the case, I have another plan," Diddy said.

"Tell us then," Ness told him.

-

The crocodiles were drifting around aimlessly in the water when they heard some monkey chanting and they turned to look at the side of the lake and saw Diddy dancing and making loud noises. "Hey ya stupid crocs! Come and get me if you can!" he taunted as he jumped up and down like a fool and even spanked his butt to mock them. Immediately, all the crocodiles swam over to him.

While this was happening, the kids who were on the other side of the lake quickly ran up to the water and started refreshing themselves as fast as they could. After they were done, Ness called out loud to Diddy, "All right! We're done! Get back here ASAP!"

"What's asap?" Nana asked.

Diddy continued to taunt the crocodiles and even threw rocks at them. Pissed, one of the crocodiles got onto land and leaned forward to bite him, but the monkey leaped into the air and landed onto his head before running across his body and started jumping from crocodile to crocodile. "Nya nya! You cannot catch me!" However, he reached the last crocodile but didn't notice it until he splashed into the water.

He poked his head out of the water and turned around in horror to see the crocodiles swimming towards him, and he screamed and swam as fast as he could to reach the other side. "HELP!!!!"

A crocodile pounced at him but he jumped out of the water to avoid getting hit and because he was in such a great panic, he basically ran across the surface of the water with another crocodile behind him. How did this happen? This is a fictional story, so you're better off not caring.

Suddenly, a bomb flew through the air and landed behind Diddy and in front of the crocodile. It exploded with a bang and sent all the crocodiles flying back while Diddy was rocketed forward and landed face first onto the ground. "Oof!"

"Are you all right?" Popo asked him.

"Good thing I bombed them in time!" TL said.

Diddy sat up and said, "Do I get any water…?"

"Didn't you drink any when you took a dip?" YL asked him.

"No…"

"Okay, open your mouth and I'll give you some," Popo told him. He blew cold air onto his hand and created an ice cube which he stuffed forcefully into Diddy's mouth. "Now let the ice melt and you'll have water!"

"Wait a minute… Why couldn't you done something like this earlier so that we didn't have to go to the trouble of looking for water?" TL asked.

"I can't do this when I'm feeling thirsty…"

-

After this was settled with, the group continued on their way but after several minutes of traveling, they started to feel tired again. "We may have quenched our thirst… But we haven't filled out stomachs yet…" Popo cried. "I feel like eating something…"

"You know," Ness said. "I think we may be able to cook up the foods that you brought using PK Fire."

"Why didn't you bring that up earlier…?"

"Want me to go and find some firewood?" TL asked.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," Ness nodded. "We can set up a campfire here and rest for a while."

They agreed on this and TL and YL went off by themselves. Popo then took a seat on a large piece of vine that was coiled from the ground to the top of a tree to take a rest. The moment he sat on the vine however, it wriggled and pushed him off. "Whoa!" And the vine suddenly moved and wrapped itself around his body and lifted him into the air. "What the?!" He looked up and to his horror saw the face of a large snake staring back at him from the leaves. "YIKES!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! A GIANT SNAKE GOT MY BROTHER!!!" Nana screamed.

-

"Huh? I heard someone screaming," Luffy said when he heard a loud scream.

Chopper sniffed the air and said, "I think I smell someone in front! The scream just now implies that they must be in danger!"

"If that is the case, we better go and rescue them!" Luffy said. "C'mon, guys!"

The group quickly rushed through the jungle and headed in the direction of the scream. Luffy suddenly came to a stop and shouted out loud, "OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"What happened?!" Zoro asked.

Luffy turned around with a beetle in his hand saying, "I found a Hercules Beetle on this tree!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!!" Sanji shouted.

-

TL and YL immediately rushed back to the scene when they heard Nana screaming and watched in horror at the giant snake that had Popo wrapped up in its tail. "What a large snake!" TL exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Popo cried.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Ness said. "PK Rocking!" He shot out several colored energy balls at the snake and blasted it all over the body. The snake cried in pain upon getting blasted and loosened its grip on Popo and the Ice Climber fell down. "Are you all right?"

Popo looked at him with a charred face saying, "Watch where you aim next time…"

The snake, however, was angry about this and it lowered its body from the tree and hissed loudly at them while showing its fangs. TL and YL both got out their swords to get ready to take on it, and when the snake opened its mouth wide to lunge forward, an extended foot suddenly shot in from the side and kicked the snake's head so hard that the rest of its body fell down and flew away.

CRASH!

"What was that?!" YL said. They turned to the side and saw Luffy and the others approaching.

"Did I make it in time?" Luffy asked, and he saw the kids. "Oh hi! Are you guys all right?"

The kids stared in silence at the pirate crew that just showed up until Young Link said, "Hey, I know you people!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not too sure how this chapter turned out, but perhaps the next chapter, which will reveal several things, will be much better. Hope you like what you read for now!


	3. Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 3  
The Secret Cave and a Shocking Discovery!**

**

* * *

  
**

After the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in time to save the kids from certain death (even though they could've solved things by themselves), everyone gathered around together to take a break and have something to eat. Thanks to the cook of the SH Pirates, they managed to have a food meal.

"This is delicious!" Ness commented after tasting his soup.

"Feel free to get extra servings if you're still hungry," Sanji told him while filling up Nana's bowl. "Here you are, little girl!"

Luffy then came over craving for more. "I want more, Sanji!"

"You had four bowls already! Leave some for the others!"

As everyone enjoyed his or her meal, Robin asked Young Link, "So all the grownups on your ship disappeared without a trace and you are here to look for them?"

YL nodded in response. "Yeah, but we haven't found anything so far."

"Who exactly is behind this anyway?" Zoro asked, looking up from his bowl. "Are the ones who kidnapped the adults on your ship the same people who kidnapped our crewmates?'

"That could be a possibility," Robin agreed.

"We better find everyone fast…" YL said. "There are still other kids waiting on the ship and who knows what might happen if we leave them alone for too long?"

"Don't worry!" Luffy said to him. "We will make sure that we rescue everyone and give the kidnappers a beating of their lifetime! You can count on us to rescue everyone from your ship!"

"Thanks!" Nana said. "You people are so nice despite being pirates!"

"All right, now that we all have eaten and are back to perfect strength," Luffy said, "let's get moving!"

-

After the meal, the group continued on their way to look for their lost friends. For the whole day they spent their time traveling through the jungle, but they failed to find any clue.

As evening slowly approached, the weather began to grow worse as one could tell from the strong winds. "The weather seems to be acting up…" Robin said.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Luffy said. "A little wind won't hurt."

BANG!!!

"A storm is coming, it seems…" she added.

The wind started to grow fiercer and raindrops started to fall little by little. "It's raining… Can we find someplace to hide…?" Popo asked.

"Hmmm… All right then! Let's find someplace to hide in the meantime," Luffy suggested.

The group quickly looked all over the place for a good hiding spot, and Luffy suddenly shouted out loud, "Hey, look what I found!"

"Did you find a shelter?" Sanji asked, going over to him.

Luffy spun around and showed him a beetle. "I found this oddly-colored beetle!"

"What is it with you and beetles?!"

-

Luckily, there was a cave not too far from where they are, so they went to hide in it. The rain continued for the whole day, so they had no choice but to spend a night in there.

-

Sanji was running alone through a pitch black place and was constantly shouting, "Nami! Where are you? Call out to me! Nami!"

Then there was a faint voice calling out to him, "Sanji! I'm over here!"

"It's Nami's voice! I'm here to save you!" He ran in the direction the voice came from and eventually saw Nami, but she was bound to a pillar. "I found you at last!"

"Save me, Sanji!" she cried.

"I'm here to save you, my love!" he ran over to her but suddenly gas came out from the ground in front of her. "What the?!" When the gas cleared, a person resembling Zoro was standing there but he had reddish skin and devil horns.

"Hahaha! You will never be able to rescue your girl!" the Zoro-lookalike said. "You shall die here!"

"You s---ty devil! I'm going to kick the crap out of you for kidnapping my Nami-san!" Sanji growled angrily. He jumped at the Zoro-lookalike who crossed two of his swords in front, but Sanji's kick was so strong that the blades were shattered into pieces.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Get out of my sight!" Sanji shouted before landing another kick into his body to send the Zoro-lookalike flying over the horizon.

KICK!

"REMEMBER THIS!!!!" he screamed.

After dealing with the villain, Sanji immediately untied Nami who then embraced him. "I knew you would come save me!" she said happily.

"Don't worry! I will not let anything happen to you! We will always be together!" he told her. Then they looked at each other in the face for a few seconds and then their faces slowly came closer and closer to each other.

-

"Okay… I didn't know he's into this…" Zoro said.

"And I thought he only has interest in girls…" Chopper said with a scared expression. "Now I'm scared…"

"Should we wake them up…?" Ness asked. "I can't look any further…"

What they were looking at was Sanji happily embracing Young Link and giving him a lip-to-lip kiss. YL was still sleeping but his face was red and sweating, and he was moaning for some reason too.

-

Shortly afterwards, the group continued on their way again, but not into the jungle; instead, they were heading deeper into the cave. "Heheh! I discovered this secret passage that goes deeper into the cave! I'm the first person to discover this!" Luffy said cheerfully. "I will call it Monkey D. Cave from now on because I discovered it first!"

"Congratulations, captain!" Robin said to him.

Toon Link turned around to look at Young Link and Sanji who were walking way in the back and there was a gloomy atmosphere around them. "Cheer up! Something good will happen in the future!" he told them, but they didn't seem to be listening.

"Are you sure that we should be heading in this direction?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"All secret passages will lead us to somewhere cool and mysterious," Luffy told him. "You can count on that, and following my way is better than following yours."

"He has a point," Chopper nodded, though Zoro was a bit offended by this.

The path led a bit downwards but at time upwards. It was pretty long walk and after several minutes of traveling through the cave, they saw something somewhat different. "Whoa… This one's scary…" Ness commented.

There was a narrow strip of land before them and all around it was a large chasm. When they looked down the chasm, they saw that it was a very long drop to the bottom but there was a river down there. "Falling down there would be worse than getting a scratch…" Diddy said.

"Unless we fall into the river," TL said. "But we don't even know if the water is shallow or deep. If latter, then it'll be fine."

"Don't talk like we will fall down for sure…" Nana cried.

"Is this narrow strip of land safe to cross anyway?" Popo wondered.

Luffy observed the strip of land and then walked onto it. He stepped onto a part of it and then jumped up and down on it, stomping the ground hard, but nothing happened. "It's okay. This land looks strong enough to carry us all. We should be able to cross to the other side with no problem."

Since there was no other place to go, they had no choice but to cross the narrow strip of land. They slowly walked across it and tried to balance themselves as not to fall down. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of at all!" Luffy said. "Just pretend that you are as light as feather and nothing will happen!"

"If something does happen though, we can blame you for jumping up and down on it earlier…" Sanji grumbled. The moment he said this, cracks started to appear all over the piece of land. "Uh…?"

"You just had to say that, do you…?" Zoro said.

Before they could react, the entire strip of land shattered and everyone found themselves plummeting downwards. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Luffy and Robin both reached for the land on the other side using their abilities. While Robin managed to grab firmly onto the land, Luffy only managed to grab a loose piece of land that broke and so he continued falling. "Damn!"

Robin then sprouted more hands to reach as many people as she could, and in the end, she only managed to grab Sanji by the legs and Zoro was grabbing him by the rest of the body. "Hey! Don't touch that place!" Sanji shouted to him.

"Like I have a choice!" Zoro replied. Both YL and TL were holding onto each of his legs too.

The others, however, continued falling down. Luffy tried another attempt to grab onto something above him, but a random piece of rock fell onto his face and caused him to flinch. "Ow!"

"WE'RE GONNA FALL TO OUR DEATHS!!!!" the other kids and Chopper screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm made of rubber, so I'll survive the fall!" Luffy told them.

"HOW ABOUT US?!" Ness shouted.

"On the bright side, there's a river below us," Diddy said. "But if the water is shallow…"

"STOP SCARING ME!!!" Nana cried.

And they all fell into the river.

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, the ones at the top managed to make it onto the land. Zoro looked down and said, "Looks like they fell into the river down there… Hope they're all right…"

"Even if our captain and the doctor cannot swim, the others should be able to," Robin said. "So I'm sure they'll be all right."

"So what do we do?" TL asked. "We got separated from them…"

"There's another path that leads deeper into the cave," Sanji said, looking at the path behind them. "You don't have to worry about them. As long as Luffy is with them, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure we'll meet each other again."

-

Down there, the kids managed to make it onto dry land and save Luffy and Chopper from drowning too. "Phew… Thanks goodness the water is deep!" Diddy said. "I was scared for a moment!"

Luffy coughed out some water before standing up. "Thanks, guys… I owe you one…"

Chopper looked towards the top and said, "It's really long fall… I don't think we can reunite with them any longer…"

"Yeah, I don't know if I can stretch that long either," Luffy added. "Looks like we'll have to try other paths."

"Luckily there are still other paths to take from here," Ness said, looking at the various passages around the place. "Let's get moving then. I'm sure we'll be able to meet up with them again."

As they started to move, two people suddenly showed up from one of the passages. These people wore clothing similar to that of pirates, complete with bandanas wrapped over their heads. "Well, what do we have here?" one of them said. "Looks like some lost sheep wandered into this place!"

"Heheh! How unlucky of you to come into here!" the other pirate said. "You'll be coming with us and we won't hurt you as long as you cooperate!"

"Who are these people?" Popo asked.

"I don't know, but they don't look like nice people…" Chopper said.

"Hey, who are you guys and why should we come with you?" Luffy asked.

"You'll learn about everything if you come with us," one of the pirates said while approaching him with a gun in hand. "Don't try anything funny or else I'll shoot."

"Go on! I'm not scared of a gun!"

"You're asking for it, aren't you? Don't blame me if I'm being mean to you!" the pirate said in a frustrated voice before pulling the trigger. To his surprise, the bullet bounced off Luffy's chest and back to him, but it barely scraped his face. "What the?!"

"The bullet bounced back!" the other pirate said in shock.

Luffy pulled his cheeks to the sides as far as he could and replied, "I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit and therefore a rubber man, so your guns aren't going to work on me!"

"A Devil Fruit user!" the pirates gasped.

"If you guys are trying to hurt us or something, then I'm going to give you a beating!" Luffy said. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He pulled back his fist and threw it forward and punched down one of the pirates in the face.

"Damn you!" the pirate cursed. He got out his sword and ran towards him to attack, but Ness quickly attacked by shooting a PK Fire into him and blasting him away. "YEOW!"

"That was easy!" Ness commented.

The first pirate got back up again and growled, "Dammit! I better tell the others about this!" He quickly turned to run but Luffy grabbed him by the back of his collar with an extended arm. "Ack!"

"You're not going anywhere just yet!" Luffy said to him. "I have something to ask you, so you better answer me… ACK!" He was suddenly pierced through the right side of the shoulder by what appeared to be a piece of glass.

"What?!" everyone turned around to see someone standing on a small piece of rock that was in the middle of the river.

The person was wearing grayish-blue long-sleeved clothing. Appearance wise, he looks like a teenager with short purple and he showed an expressionless yet stern face that had half-closed eyes.

"Who are you?!" Chopper asked.

-

Meanwhile, the other group continued traveling down the cavernous passage. "We've been walking for quite a while already, and we've yet to find something or reach somewhere," Zoro complained. "I knew we shouldn't have followed Luffy's way!"

"No use complaining over this now that we're here," Sanji said. "And even if we want to get out of here, we should at least meet up with them first."

"I think I heard something," Robin said all of a sudden. Everyone stood still and listened carefully.

"Yeah, I did hear something…" Young Link said. "Sounds like metal banging against rocks if you ask me…"

"And it's not too far from here either," TL added.

They continued traveling down the passage to track down the source of the sound and eventually saw a medium-sized opening on the wall. When they looked through it, they were surprised to see several people, all men, doing works such as quarrying, mining, carrying stuffs, and several other kinds of hard labors. There were also several people dressed like pirates keeping watch on them as well as whipping anyone who slacked off.

"What is this place…?" Sanji asked. "What's with the slavery here?!"

"I recognize some of them!" TL said. "I saw them on the ship!"

"Does that mean… all these people are the ones from our ship?!" YL said in surprise.

Robin scanned around the place and noticed a symbol imprinted onto the wall on the far side. The symbol was a skull and crossbone and to the left and right side of it were the letters 'A' and 'P' respectively.

Her eyes widened in shock and said, "I know that symbol!"

"What is it?" Zoro asked her.

"That is the symbol… of the criminal organization… AP Flums!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not a very long chapter, but an important without a doubt as the villains of the story is introduced. Having made minor appearances in my previous stories, AP Flums are going to be major antagonists this time and going all out at that!


	4. The Most Spiteful Pirates

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Wasn't AP Flum also the main antagonists of The Robot King?  
**Game2002: **That's true also, but they're not really the real antagonists, but more like playing a supporting role for the real villain of that story.

**ngrey651: **What is AP Flums based on?  
**Game2002: **AP Forums, a One Piece forum whose atrocity is as bad as Gamefaqs. They are also known for their INTENSE hatred for Naruto, and the moment you mention even anything related to that, you better not show your face in that place anymore if you value your life.

There are lots of things that you should know after the end of the chapter, so make you read it.

**Chapter 4  
The Most Spiteful Pirates in the World, AP Flums!**

**

* * *

  
**

Life was obviously tough for the slaves that were captured by the people of AP Flums. The slave masters looked at the people as they did all sort of hard work and would treat anyone that were slacking off mercilessly and cruelly. They didn't even show mercy to the elderly one or those who were too weak to do work.

"Get to work!" shouted a slave master as he gave Link a smack to his back with his whip.

"Ow!" Link turned to him and shouted, "I am working! Can't you see that I'm using the pick axe already?!"

"Do better than that!"

"You got nerves to pick with me?! I'm giving my best already! You just want to find fault with me!"

"Quiet, slave! You cannot say that to your superiors!" the slave master shouted before whipping him again. Suddenly, Master Bate, still in his superhero costume, charged over and tackled down the slave master. "Ow!"

"Don't treat slaves like scum! They are still people and deserve to be respected!" the hero said.

"Thanks, Master Bate…" Link said.

MB turned to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Nah, it's no big deal. I've been through worse!"

"Don't lose courage. I'm sure that as long as we grab onto the last ray of hope, we can surely be rescued! There are always miracles out there in the world!"

"Yeah, I know. I trust my comrades to come and rescue us. I'm sure they will come for sure!"

Suddenly, there were loud screaming and shouting heard from not too far away. Everyone lifted his heads to look at what was happening and saw DK beating up the slave masters and destroying things. "The gorilla is going insane!" they shouted.

"I have enough!" DK shouted. Despite the chains on his arms and legs, he still tried his best to move himself and attack whoever tried to restrain him. A couple of guards came charging towards him with spears in hands, but DK used a shovel to smack them away in a single hit. When a slave master tried to whip him, he caught the whip by its tip and pulled forward the slave master into him and gave him a sock to the face

POW!

"Donkey! Don't go too wild!" Link shouted to him. "You'll only get yourself into deeper trouble!"

DK, however, didn't hear him and continued to fight against his captors. He was faring pretty well by himself when suddenly a rocket fist flew in from nowhere and punched him in the guts really hard and he fell back in pain. "Oof!"

Everyone looked at the rocket fist as it returned to the source; a bulky robot resembled those diving suits built for deep sea exploration. Through the looking glass of the helmet was an ordinary blue crab with no unique features at all. "You f---ing goddamn hairy monkey asshole!" the crab shouted in a high pitched feminine voice. "You f--- with me again and I'm going to tear off your balls and then stuff dynamites into where it used to be!"

DK got back up again despite being hit and angrily charged at the robotic suit and threw a punch, but the punch was dodged and the hand caught him by the neck and released high voltage electricity that zapped the ape and made him cry in pain. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Link immediately stood out and shouted, "Hey! Let him go at once!" But a slave master struck him in the back with a whip. "Ah!"

"Silence! All those who anger Lobolover will get treated like this!" the slave master said.

"Why you?!"

"Don't try anything funny! She is one of the Seven Nightmare Buccaneers, so don't think you can win against her so easily!"

After DK was badly charred, Lobolover dropped him back onto the ground, and then a fish tank that was moving on wheels came over and inside the fish tank was an ordinary lobster that shouted out loud, "This is that f---ing goddamn son of a motherf---er gorilla that beat us when we were in that crazy robot full of mechanical assholes! He's one of them! I want to see him dead! I want him to be skin alive! Sister!! Give the order to f---ing kill him already!"

"Shut up, you f---ing good-for-nothing pathetic excuse for a brother!" Lobolover replied harshly. "Unless the boss gives the f---ing order to f---ing kill him, we're all going to be in f---ing deep s--- if we do something f---ing stupid!"

Lobster then started screaming out loud like a little kid, "Waaaaaah!!! I don't care!!! I hate those people who f---e us up back then!! I want to see him dead!!!! I want his f---ing corpse hanging on my bedroom at once!!! WAAAAA!!!!"

"Shut the hell up, you s---ty asshole!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I WANT HIM DEAD AT ONCE!!!!"

"SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL BITE OFF THAT PATHETIC CLUMP OF PUBIC HAIR THAT YOU CALL YOUR DICK!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"DID YOUR CRACK WHORE GYPSY MOTHER DROPPED YOU ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG THAT YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I F---ING JUST SAID?!?!?!?!?! GOD!!! YOU MAKE ME WISH ABORTION IS RETROACTIVE!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"SHUT UP AND GO F--- YOURSELF!!!!" Lobolover screamed at the top of her voice before using her robotic suit to give the fish tank a punch that shattered it into millions of pieces and Lobster soared through the air and to god-knows-where, but I assure you that you'll still see him.

Everyone watched with trembling feet as Lobolover turned to them and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?! GET TO WORK BEFORE I PWN YOUR ASS SO HARD UNTIL YOU BLEED OUT DEAD FETUSES!!!!"

Out of fear, all the slaves rushed back to work. Meanwhile, DK was carried away by some of the guards.

"Geez, what a crazy bunch of people we have here…" Franky grumbled as he continued hammering the rocks. "Damn, if only I have cola right now, I would be able to bust all of us out of here!"

Usopp, who wasn't standing very far from him, dropped his shovel onto the ground and cried, "My hands are getting blisters… I can't take it anymore…" But he was suddenly whipped from behind and forced to continue working. "Yeow! Sorry!"

As Franky did his work, Brook suddenly collapsed next to him. "Hey! Are you all right?"

"My bones are all sore…" the skeleton complained. "And that's all that I am… You can't even begin to imagine how terrible it is… Yohohoho…

-

Within the dining area, several women, mostly middle-aged ones, were taking orders from the AP Flum people.

"Hey! I want fish and chips!"

"I want a cheeseburger!"

"Give me some wine!"

"I want deep fried popcorn in curry and spring onion milk cola!"

And in the kitchen, the women were all busy preparing foods to feed those hungry people otherwise they'll get it for not working properly.

Zelda was busy trying to note down all the orders that were being thrown at her from all directions and she barely had time to listen to them all at once too. "Okay, you want spicy seafood soup… And you want sunny side up egg…" she said while jotting down notes.

"I said I want non-spicy soup!" one of the pirates shouted at her.

"Sorry about that…"

CRASH!

"Hey! I broke the cup! Clean it up at once!" shouted another one.

Zelda turned to him saying, "I'll be there in a second!"

"Do it right now!"

"But…"

"Hey! Where's the steak set I ordered?!" yelled another frustrated pirate.

Zelda turned to him and said in panic, "Please wait a minute…" She hurriedly proceeded to get all her works done, be it cleaning up, taking orders, or serving people. It wasn't easy at all having to do several things at once especially when the people were treating you badly.

After doing tones of chores in a single minute, Zelda could take it no longer and took a rest at a nearby stool. "Phew… This is tiring…"

"Hey woman!" shouted a random pirate. He forcefully yanked her by the ear and made her cry in pain. "Get back into the kitchen where you belong!"

"Ouch! Please! I'm so tired!" she pleaded. "Let me rest a bit!"

But the pirate slapped her across the face yelling, "Quit your whining, bitch! You have no place for rest here! You women exist to serve men, so you do as I say! You should be lucky that Zee-Kaiser didn't choose you to be his plaything like those other unfortunate girls! You should be happy that you're working here instead of being tortured to death by that sadistic woman-beater!"

"Ugh…"

"Now back to the kitchen!" the pirate started to drag her towards the kitchen when suddenly someone came flying into him and kicked him away in the face. "YEOW!!!"

CRASH!

The pirate crashed into a table and everyone turned to look at his attacker. "Hey! What are you doing?!" they shouted.

The person that kicked the pirate was a blond teenage girl dressed in yellow tank top, blue daisy dukes, and white sneakers. Her hairstyle was wavy and reached up to the shoulders, but the most unique feature of all was that she had a pair of cat ears on her head as well as a tail on her back.

"Um… Ms. Catty… Why did… you…?"

"I just didn't want him to be so mean to her," the catgirl replied. "She may be a prisoner and slave here, but if you beat her up so badly, she won't be able to work, so you should treat her nicer, meow."

"If you say so…" Then the pirates sat down and continued doing their stuff.

The catgirl, Catty, turned to Zelda and held her up by the hand asking, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks…" Zelda said, rubbing her ear which was sore from being pulled. "But why are you defending me…?"

"I'm not as bad as those people, you know. And they can't say anything against me either because I'm one of the Seven Nightmares Buccaneers." She then began to leave while saying, "Do your job correctly and you won't get into trouble again! See you later, meow!"

Zelda smile and waved good-bye to her. "Why is such a nice person like her part of these people anyway?" she wondered.

"Hey! Where is my steak set!" shouted a random pirate.

"Oh! Coming!"

-

Several girls, all of which are young and attractive ones, were bounded and gagged and many of them were stuffed together into small cages. Not only that, but there were also other girls who were bounded and dangling from the ceiling in uncomfortable positions as well as ones that were locked up in stocks by either their heads or limbs.

**Note: Before you think of anything dirty, all of them are well dressed. No, nobody is naked. I repeat: NOBODY is naked. I would have to raise the rating to M if that is the case, but I'm not going any further than T.**

Sitting in the center of the room was man with a similar hairstyle to Franky's, but was yellow in color. He had eyeglasses and also wore a snappy suit. "I've always wanted to meet you face to face, dear idol," said the man—Zee-Kaiser. As he sat back on his armchair with his legs resting onto the back of a poor girl that was bounded in a crouched position, he got out a dart and hurled it at the Vocaloid idol, Hatsune Miku.

Gagged and chained to the wall, Miku closed her eyes as the dart approached her, but it only struck the wall next to her and she sighed with relief.

"Lucky, aren't you?" Zee-Kaiser said as he got up from the chair and approached her. "Well, it wouldn't be fun if I damage your delicate skin so fast." The idol gave him an angry glare when he approached and he said, "Now, now… Why are you angry with me? I'm only trying to have fun here. Isn't that what you women exist for in the first place?"

Angrily, Miku tried to lift her leg to kick him, but she couldn't move a muscle because it was chained to the wall tightly. The other imprisoned girls also growled angrily and glared at him when they heard this.

"You can despise me or want to kill me," he said to them all with a creepy smile on his face. "But it doesn't change the fact that there is no one to save you here. You are now in my territory and I can do whatever I want with you girls. Be happy that I don't plan to defile you or kill you. I just want to have a fun time making you cry." He reached for the hilt of the sword strapped on his waist. "Would you rather have me use this against you… INSTEAD?" And all of a sudden and without a word, he thrust the sword at Miku and stabbed it into the wall next to her, grazing the skin of her right arm in the process.

There was no blood however; instead, slight electrical currents came out and one could see circuits underneath the Vocaloid's skin.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice. Zee-Kaiser turned to look at the cage where the voice came from and there was Nami who managed to slip her gag out of her mouth somehow. "You jerk! You won't get away with this! Is this how you treat women?! You're the number one most rotten asshole I've ever met in the world! If my comrades come and see this, there won't be anything left of you!"

Zee-Kaiser walked up to him and bent down close to her and said, "Would you like to say that again to my face?" Nami responded by spitting into his face, and Zee-Kaiser immediately grabbed her by the face forcefully. "Listen, you whore. I do whatever I want and as long as I enjoy it, nobody can stop me! You can dream forever for your friends to come rescue you, but that'll never happen!"

Angrily, Nami shook his hand and then bit him in the finger hard. Zee-Kaiser yelled in pain and then pried her mouth open to pull out his finger and then he angrily raised his knee and hit her in the face hard, making her fall backwards. "Ah!"

"Violent whore! I ought to teach you a lesson right now!" he said. He was about to open the cage when suddenly a siren went off and it was followed by an announcement.

"The captain has summoned the Seven Nightmare Buccaneers to his room. Please respond to this call immediately if you do not want to be f---ing annihilated," said the voice.

"Tsk! You're lucky! I'll deal with you after I'm back!" he grumbled. He got up and headed for the exit, but not before throwing a fist to a girl whose head was locked in a stock for the heck of it.

"That bastard…" Nami growled angrily. "He's dead if I ever get out of here!"

-

"Please forgive me!!!" a pirate cried. "Please! I won't do it ever again, Mr. Kishido!"

Standing before the begging pirate was a large muscular man with a blue bandana tied around his head. He wore a shirt that had black-and-white striped pattern and it was accompanied by a simple blue jean. With an extremely pissed off face and a mouth that was baring his gritted teeth, the man—Kishido—said in an angry voice, "You… How dare you…? Read a comic book about ninjas…?"

The pirate lowered his head over and over in front of him and constantly begged for mercy. "I won't look at it again! I won't!"

"Ninjas are abominations to the world!!! They are the worst!!! They are absolutely unforgivable!!!!" Kishido yelled angrily in a voice that seemed to grow louder and louder. "I CANNOT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO EVEN THINKS GOOD ABOUT NINJAS!!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH A THING!!!!! I CANNOT STAND IT!!!! I CANNOT STAND NINJAS!!!! THEY ARE THE WORST!!!! THEY SUCK MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!!!!!" Raising his trembling arm into the air, he continued shouting, "THEY MAKE ME PISS OFF SO MUCH THAT I BITE MY OWN PILLOW EVERY TIME I SLEEP AND I DROP THE SOAP EVERY TIME I TAKE A BATH!!!! IF THERE IS ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD THAT DESERVES TO BE ELIMINATED FROM THE FACE OF HUMANITY, THEN IT IS NINJAS!!!!! HOW I HATE THOSE ASSHOLES!!!! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE NINJAS!!!!!! THERE IS NOTHING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE THAT SUCKS MORE THAN NINJAS!!!! I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO SUPPORT NINJA EVEN THE SLIGHTEST!!!!"

"Please, your omnipotent! Have mercy!" the pirate begged.

Suddenly, two guys appeared from behind Kishido and kicked and punched the pirate in the face. The first guy looked like a skinnier version of Kishido but he wore an orange shirt and green pants instead and the second person had a bucktooth and wore black shirt accompanied by blue jeans. "No!!! You do not deserve forgiveness!" the first person—Jawad—shouted.

"We all hate ninjas, and anyone who likes ninjas is our enemy!!" the second person—Hekti—said angrily.

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD!!!!" Kishido continued to holler while waving his arms around in air in rage. "YOU MUST DIE!!!!!"

"HAVE MERCY!!!" the pirate begged, but he never got his mercy. In an instant, Kishido pulled out his cutlass that he was carrying on his waist and slashed the pirate across the chest.

SLASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

And then Jawad got out a gun and kept on shooting him in the chest until he ran out of bullets and then Hekti got out his sword and stabbed his already lifeless body over and over until the pirate was no longer recognizable.

After slaying the poor guy for reading comic books about ninjas, Kishido breathed heavily and loudly and he tightened his fist saying, "I can't tolerate it anymore!!!! We must destroy all ninjas!!!!! I must talk to the captain about this!!! I want ninjas to disappear from this world right this instant!!!"

Hekti and Jawad both raised their fists into the air and shouted, "Away with ninjas!!! They must all die!!"

-

The door opened up and a man walked in. He had a bowl-shaped haircut which was colored black and he wore attire that resembles a Buddhist monk's and he even had his hand clasped in front of body as if he was meditating. He walked up to a man that was sitting on a throne and bowed down respectfully before him, "All hail to thy captain!"

Sitting on the throne was an imposing man dressed in red coat as well as a pirate captain's hat. He wore an eyepatch on the left side of his eye and a scar ran down the right side of his face. In short, he looked just like a typical image of a pirate captain.

"On time like always, Fiasco," the mastermind of AP Flums—Oceanizor—said to him.

"It is my honor to come here on time," the person—Fiasco—said.

The door opened again and this time an old man with a beard and moustache came in. The old man was wearing colorful vacation clothing as well as sunglasses and a cap jumped in. As he was listening to upbeat music on his iPod, he danced his way happily to the front of Oceanizor. "Yo, wassup!" the old man—Spike—said to him. "I hope I'm not late!"

"No, you are on time," Oceanizor said to him.

Fiasco glared at the old man and said, "Ye still disappoint me to no end, grandfather. Ye surely hath abandoned the traditional lifestyle of our clan. Ye are a disgrace to our family!"

"Don't say that, grandson!" Spike said to him while patting him in the back. "You have to get with the times! Our olden day lifestyle is the thing of the past already, so forget about those."

"We are supposed to preserve the olden ways of living as that is what ye thought me, but now we have been defiled by the rotten lifestyle of the present. How ashamed am I to have a grandfather like you!"

"Well, just suit yourself, man! I prefer the new age lifestyle!"

The door opened again and this time Catty came win waving her hand happily. "Hi there, everyone! Meow!"

To make a long story short, Zee-Kaiser, Lobolover, and Kishido eventually came into the room, so that makes six out of the Seven Nightmare Buccaneers gathered together before the captain.

"Everyone except for Wonmoment is here," Oceanizor said.

"Where is that guy anyway?" Zee-Kaiser asked.

"There were some rats that sneaked into the place, so he went to take care of them. He should be here shortly. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to start the meeting without him. Now, the reason I…"

Kishido suddenly stepped forward and interrupted him loudly, "Captain! Give the order to launch the nukes and bomb the Five Great Ninja Countries!!! Order the firing at once!!! I can't stand it any longer!!! The sooner we get rid of those ninjas the better! I don't want to live in a world that has ninjas!! Those five goddamn countries that give birth to ninjas must be eliminated at once!!!! Give the order now!!! Give the order now!!!"

"You son of a motherf---ing swine! Do not interrupt the captain when he is f---ing talking!" Lobolover yelled at him.

Kishido turned to her and yelled, "Do you understand my feelings?! Do you how much I hate ninjas?! I can't stand ninjas at all! They must disappear from the universe at once! This plan must commence now!!! I don't care, but the ninjas must be destroyed in the shortest time possible!"

"Ninjas! Ninjas! Ninja f---ing pingas! You only talk about those f---ing s---s all day long!!!! Shut the hell up about that already and go get your mouth some cock to suck on!!!"

"Don't tell me that you support ninjas!!!! IF YOU THINK EVEN THE SLIGHTEST GOOD ABOUT NINJAS, THEN I WILL F---ING KILL YOU!!!!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU BIG FAT MOTHERF---ING ASS SWINE!!!! I'M GOING TO RIP AWAY YOUR BALLS AND THEN F---ING STUFF IT UP YOUR ASSHOLE UNTIL YOU F---ING DIE FROM ANAL BLEEDING!!!!!"

"Geez… How uncivilized…" Zee-Kaiser grumbled. "These people have no manners and courtesy at all. I can't believe I am working with this lowly people."

"Well, I don't think you and your disgusting lifestyle is any better either," Catty said to him.

Zee-Kaiser gave her a cold glare and said, "Want to repeat that again?"

"Try and add me into part of your collection if you can, woman-beater!"

BANG!

The loud gunshot frightened them all and they all turned to look at Oceanizor. "If you people are done with your little entertainment, then let us get down to business," he said. "Now…"

The door opened at this moment again and this time the same purple-haired boy from the previous chapter stepped in. "Sorry for being late, captain," he said. "It took a while to deal with the invaders, but all is settled now."

"Ah, you're here at last, Wonmoment," Oceanizor said to him. "Where are the rats that sneaked in?"

"I have brought them here and I will order them into the room if you wish," Wonmoment told him.

"Very well; bring them in then."

Wonmoment snapped his finger and Luffy and the kid Smashers, all bounded in ropes, that were with him were taken into the room by some pirates. Oceanizor looked at Luffy and said, "So you are the rookie pirate that has been making a name for himself for some time, Straw Hat Luffy."

"You know me?" Luffy asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I assume that you came here to rescue your comrades, right?"

Hearing this, Luffy became surprised and asked, "You know about them? Where are they?"

"Slow to figure out, aren't you? They are, of course, working as slaves along with the people that we captured from the ship."

"So you are the people that kidnapped all the adults from the ship after all!" Ness said.

"And you would be some of the kids from the ship, right?"

"Why did you kidnap all the adults?" Popo asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"And return me my comrades this instant!" Luffy shouted.

"Watch your f---ing mouth, brat!" Lobolover shouted to him.

Luffy looked at Lobolover and said, "Hey, there's a crab in your head."

"I'm the one talking to you, dickhead!"

"I know that you have a lot of questions to ask," Oceanizor said to his captors. "I will answer them one by one. First, the reason we captured only the adults was because we need them for labor. The kids are weak in strength so there is no use for them. Second, the reason we enslaved them is obviously to make them work for us as slaves."

"How can you do that?!" Nana said. "Enslaving people is wrong!"

"Yeah! Why are you doing all this?!" Ness asked. "What do you have in plan?"

Oceanizor stood up from his throne and slowly walked up to them and glared at them with a menacing look that made the kids withdraw in fear a bit, but Luffy continued staring at him bravely with an angry face. "We are pirates, and that does not need a reason. Pirates are people who prey and loot from others. We seek power, wealth, and fame in order to achieve everything," he explained. "Straw Hat Luffy, I'm sure you would agree on this because you are a pirate yourself."

"Nah, that's not I would think of when I hear the term 'pirate'," Luffy replied. "Pirates are people who seek adventure out at sea. Ones that loot from others are no better than bandits, and that's what you are!"

"Heheh! You've got some explanation there, kid!" Spike chuckled. "I actually never thought of something like that!"

"A difference in opinion, it would seem," Oceanizor said. He turned around and paced back towards his throne while continuing to explain, "So as I was saying… We are pirates that strive to achieve everything and became famous. While it is true that the name AP Flum is already well known, but fame alone is not enough."

"What are you seeking then?" Ness asked.

Oceanizor slowly raised his head into the air and said, "Power… We want to become the most powerful all of pirates and dominate the sea! Every pirate dreams to become the greatest among pirates themselves and become the king of the sea. But that dream is impossible…"

"Why's that?" Diddy asked.

"Because… as long as that man exists, there can be no one to dominate the sea. He stands on the top of all pirates and no one has been able to best him. As long as he claims the gold medal, everyone else will be cursed to have only silver medals. To surpass that man is the goal of every pirate. It is the ultimate goal to succeed if one wants to become the most powerful!" Oceanizor then spun around and said, "That man is called the Strongest Man in the World and is one the 4 Abominations. His name is… Edward Newgate, Whitebeard!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm glad I got this chapter out in a single day. There are many things that I have to explain though.

First things first, I'm sorry if I offended any female readers out there. This story is not intended to make fun of women nor do I have anything against women.

I'm sure that someone is going to bring up questions regarding Greg in the reviews, so before you say anything, please wait until the next chapter which will answer several more things.

Asides from Spike and Catty, all the people in AP Flums are named after actual usernames in AP Forums, but with minor spelling modifications. The reason I put in two members with original names is because I want to show people that even in the foulest and most awful website/place/group there is, it is still possible to find someone that can be respected and you can see that Spike and Catty look somewhat decent compared to the others. Well, to be honest, I haven't found anyone decent in that site at all, but I'm sure there must be some of them that are respectable.

Most importantly is the revelation of the last Abomination—Whitebeard from One Piece. For those who read the last chapter of Super Special Moments of the Past will realize that this contradicts what was said in that story. Honestly speaking, I have not yet planned out who the last Abomination should be when I made that chapter. Because the other three were monsters, I thought I wanted the fourth one to be a monster as well and be viewed as a powerful living weapon of mass destruction, hence the title "The Living Weapon".

As time passed, I still cannot figure out which monster to use. Eventually, the latest chapters of One Piece revealed Whitebeard's power, and I must say that I'm very impressed with that old man to the point I thought I must put him into my stories somehow. Such a powerful person should be well known in the world I've created, so after much deciding, I've decided that he should become one of the 4 Abominations and is greatly feared by everyone because of his potential power to destroy the entire world.

Because of this, I have also modified the last chapter of Super Special Moments of the Past so that it doesn't contradict with this story. You can go over and see how it was modified if you are curious. You can say that this came to be as a result of poor planning, but it really can't be helped. I apologize if people were expecting The Living Weapon to be some giant and intimidating monster, but if you think of it, Whitebeard himself is basically a monster in the form of human since he has the ability to create earthquakes at will, so it isn't too farfetched.


	5. A Tragic Past

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Edward D. Newgate? Is he an OC?  
**Game2002: **My mistake… There shouldn't be a 'D' in Whitebeard's name. I've corrected it now and he's from One Piece. As for Luffy's family lineage, leave it to the manga to find out more.

**Chapter 5  
A Tragic Past! The Day AP Flums Changed!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So you want to take down Whitebeard and become one of the Abominations yourself…?" Ness asked after hearing Oceanizor's intentions.

Popo shook his head saying, "Nah, stop dreaming… There's no way anyone in this world can be stronger than the Abominations, let alone Whitebeard himself. I don't know details about him, but I know that he's really, really, really powerful."

"And that is why we are preparing everything we have to take on him," Oceanizor said to them. "The age of Whitebeard is already over. I shall be the one to take his head and stand at the top of all pirates! He is an old man and full of age already, so his strength must surely decrease as age increases!"

"Funny how I don't feel any weaker than when I was in my prime, heheh!" Spike said.

Luffy suddenly stepped forward and said out loud, "Hey you! I will not allow you to lay a hand on Whitebeard!"

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued to talk. "My brother Ace is one his crew and he likes the old man a lot, so I won't let you lay a hand on him!"

"Ace, as in Firefirst Ace?" Fiasco said.

"Well, that's quite a surprise to hear!" Spike commented. "Didn't know that you would be related to that guy!"

"I won't allow any of you to lay a hand on Whitebeard!" Luffy shouted. "I'm going to beat you guys all up so that you cannot do anything!"

"Oh yeah? I'll beat you s--- out of your ass first before you can try anything f---ing stupid!" Lobolover yelled.

"Forget that for now!" Kishido suddenly shouted. "Whitebeard can be saved for later! We must destroy the ninja countries right now! Ninjas must disappear from this world! We must destroy all the ninjas! They must all die!!! They must all die!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE GODDAMN F---ING ANNOYING!!!" Lobolover yelled at him.

Angrily, Kishido raised his cutlass over her shouting at the top of her voice, "YOU SUPPORTER OF NINJAS!!!! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!!!!" And the both of them jumped at each other and started beating the lights out of each other, but it was an equally intense fight where nobody gained the upper hand. Luffy and the Smashers watched them fight with odd and shocked expressions but the others didn't seem to be surprised as this seems to be something that happens often.

Wonmoment turned to Oceanizor and said, "Captain, though I have nothing against ninjas, I think we should just go with Kishido's plans and execute it right away."

"Yeah, I can't stand his constant whining about this everyday…" Zee-Kaiser grumbled while pushing up his glasses. "It would be better to shut him up and get done with it."

"Let him do whatever he see fits," Oceanizor replied. "I hate ninjas too anyway, so it would be better to get rid of them."

"That's not a good reason!" Chopper said. "Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to destroy an entire country populated with ninjas!"

"Yeah! That's not nice!"

Kishido poked his head out from the comical cloud of smoke that was the result of him fighting with Lobolover and shouted, "NINJAS ARE THE WORST!!!" And he went back fighting back.

"I have a question," Ness asked. "I know that AP Flums in the past used to be a fan organized anime convention that would hold anime and manga exhibitions once in a while. Why then, did everything become everything that it is today?"

"YOU CAN BLAME THOSE GODDAMN NINJAS FOR THIS!!!" Kishido screamed as he took a break from fighting with Lobolover. "THEY ARE THE INCARNATION OF EVERYTHING WRONG!!!! THEY ARE THE WORST!!!! HOW I HATE THEM!!!! I HATE THEM!!!! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE THEM!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

It all started around three years ago…

Oceanizor and Kishido, when they were both more cheerful-looking, entered a model-making contest.

They created a model of a large and majestic-looking battleship. It took them a really long time to make it and they sacrificed several things to make it done, and they were very happy to have finally completed it at last and they hoped to get an award from this.

However, all hell broke loose when a fire accident occurred in the building where the tournament was taking place. Many people ran for their lives outside but some tried to take their models along. Oceanizor and Kishido didn't realize that their model was still inside the building until they got outside, and they want to get it out because they did not want their effort to be gone to waste.

However, the fire was growing larger and it was dangerous to go back inside, but then a man said that he will try to retrieve as many models as he can, and thus he rushed into the flames much to the surprise of everyone. The man eventually make it back out at a brilliant speed with some smaller models in his hand, and then he rushed back in there again. That was when people realized that he has ninja skills.

After a while, the ninja managed to retrieve all the models before the building collapsed, except for one—Oceanizor and Kishido's battleship model.

Because all of the models were saved, the tournament went out in the courtyard and awards were still given out, but the duo never got to enter the tournament because they lost their model, the model that they spent so much blood and sweat to work on. They lamented over this matter and angrily glared at the ninja and blamed him for not retrieving their model. It was because of him that they didn't get to enter the contest.

But that was not all…

The last straw came when…

The duo went to a bathhouse trying to forget the incident that happened. They went up to the front table and asked for the number of the usual locker that they always use, Locker No. 231.

The reason they use that locker because a celebrity by the name of Bob the Singer once came and bathed in this bathhouse and he used that locker before. Being huge fans of this guy named Mikeson, they used this locker every time they came thinking that this is basically 'coming in touch' with the celebrity.

However, they dropped their bathing equipments when they heard the shocking news from the bathhouse manager. "Sorry, folks," he said. "Three days ago some guy came and used that locker. Unfortunately, he forgot to return me the key when he left and the last I checked, he returned to his own country in Land of Water. Now without that key, I cannot open Locker No. 231 anymore."

Land of Water! That is one of the Five Great Ninja Countries! Hearing this dreadful news, Oceanizor and Kishido were both filled with rage. Now they will never be able to use Locker No. 231 again! They both ran out of the bathhouse screaming and cursing angrily and vowed that they will get their revenge someday.

Ever since that day, Oceanizor disbanded AP Flums and the anime association was gone. But this only lasted for some time as about a year later, it returned once again, but not in the form of a friendly association, but as a group of vicious pirates…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"And that is why," Oceanizor said, "we absolutely despise ninjas!"

Hearing this, the Smashers had faces of strange expressions and didn't know whether to say that the backstory was a tragic one or a dumb one. "That's the stupidest reason to turn evil and hate ninjas…" Ness mumbled, and the others nodded.

Diddy then said, "Don't think you bad guys can get away with this! Sooner or later we're going to kick all your butts just like how we did to your friends in Saibertron, or whatever you call that place…"

Hearing this, the villains all turned to look at Diddy. "Did you say Cybertron?" Oceanizor asked.

"Yeah, didn't some of your friends go there to cause havoc? Well, guess what? We were the ones who beat them up!"

"Then that would make you people the Smashers, am I right?" Fiasco asked. "So you are the people who defeated Greg."

"Is he talking about the time you guys went to ROB's planet?" Popo asked Diddy, who nodded in response.

"You youngsters must be something to defeat Greg!" Spike said, sounding rather impressed. "He was one of the Seven Nightmare Buccaneers and the perhaps the most powerful one among us!"

"When he heard that he died, it was quite troublesome for us," Wonmoment said. "But that is no longer an issue because there is now a replacement for his opens pot." After saying this, he pointed to himself to show that he was the new replacement for Greg.

"It was Master Fag's stupid idea that this thing would happen in the first place," Zee-Kaiser stated. "That jerk used to be part of us, but when his father died, he left to inherit his position in his own little company. He thought it would be a good idea to acquire our support when he suddenly got contacted by robots from outer space and requested that Greg lend his support. But look at what happened in the end?"

"Bang! He's dead!" Catty continued. "Poor guy… meow…"

"It was only after the survivors returned here did we learn about this," Wonmomment continued. "When Aohige heard this, he wanted to avenge Greg by going after you Smashers during the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions."

"But thee poor soul did not last long either," Fiasco said. "Truly ye Smashers are a burden to us."

"YOU F---ING SMASHERS WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!!!!" Lobolover yelled. Without a warning, she ran towards the Smashers to attack them, but Luffy acted fast and threw himself in front of the incoming robotic suit and raised his leg and kicked it in the body to push it back. "WHY YOU?!"

"Don't touch them!" Luffy said. "If you have any bone to pick, then pick on me instead!"

"Yeah! If you touch us, just wait until our comrades hears of this and come after you!" Popo said.

"Oh really? Then how about we beat you up mercilessly right now so that they're come over in and instant?" Zee-Kaiser said. "And then we'll be able to kill them one by one."

"Um… On the other hand… It would be better that you take us as hostages so that will come… At least we need to contact them first…"

"Throw them into prison," Oceanizor commanded. "We'll think of what to do with them later. For now, we will go and prepare the things that we must do. Just as Kishido really wants to put an end to those miserable ninjas who ruined our lives, we shall start our assault on the Five Great Ninja Countries."

Hearing this, Kishido tossed his arms into the air and shouted, "YES!!! AT LONG LAST!!!! REVENGE IS AT HAND!!! THOSE NINJAS ARE ROYALLY SCREWED!!! THE TIME TO ELIMINATE ALL NINJAS IS COMING!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"I won't let you do that!" Luffy shouted. "Gum Gum Bell!" He pulled back his head as far as he could and stretched it in the direction of Oceanizor to give him a headbutt. Oceanizor easily evade it however and then he pointed his right hand at Luffy and shot a bullet. Though the bullet didn't pierce through Luffy, its momentum was strong enough to push him back into the wall and his head snapped back to its original position. "Ow!"

The kids, on the other hand, had a surprised look on their faces. "Look at his hand!" Nana said in shock.

"It changed into a gun!" Chopper gasped.

That was exactly what they saw. Oceanizor had his finger formed into a gun, but his finger actually became metallic like a real turret. As his finger changed back to normal flesh, he explained, "I ate Gan Gan Fruit; I can change parts of my body into all sorts of weaponries and fire all sort of projectiles. You are lucky that you are made of rubber that you survived it, but the next time you offend me again, I will not be so merciless to use projectiles that can pierce your heart."

**Note: 'Gan' is Japanese for 'Gun'. **

-

Donkey Kong was curled up against the wall in his prison room. He looked up when he heard some sounds and saw Luffy, Choppers, and the Smashers being thrown in by some pirates. "Ow! Don't be so rough, would you?!" Nana said angrily, but the pirates simply made faces and then left while laughing.

Diddy turned around and saw DK. "Donkey!"

DK was equally surprised to see Diddy and with arms wide open, they ran into each other to embrace. "Diddy! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too!" Diddy added. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Oh, you've met your friend! That's good!" Luffy said. "I wonder where the others are anyway."

"By the way… Did you realize that this prison door isn't close?" Popo asked. "In fact, there's no prison door at all!"

Indeed, the prison didn't have any door at all and it was obvious that anyone could enter and exit at will. "But somehow I don't think things are that simple…" Ness said. "It's just a hunch, but I think this is a very special kind of prison where…"

"Oh, you're thinking too much…" Popo said. "I'll show you!" He walked straight forward but then he bumped into something invisible and fell back. "What the?!" He touched the air before him and found that there was an invisible force field. "Okay, you're right about this…"

"It's useless," DK explained. "You cannot punch through that force field and even the walls are made of substance so hard that I cannot break through it."

WHAM!

Everyone turned to see Luffy punching against the wall. "You're right," he said. "The wall is very hard and furthermore…" He suddenly dropped to his knees. "I feel very, very tired all of a sudden…"

"Are you hungry?" Diddy asked him.

"No… Just feel like my strength is gone…"

Chopper then said, "Then does that mean… this prison room is made of seastone?"

"Seastone?" Diddy asked.

"It's a mysterious substance that is said to emit energy similar to that of seawater or something like that, so it can weaken Devil Fruit users since they are weak to water."

Nana sat down next to DK and sighed. "Sigh… Looks like there is no way for us to get out of here unless someone comes save us."

"Young Link and Toon Link are still out there, right?" Popo asked. "I'm sure they'll come and save us sooner or later!"

"Yeah, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin are still out there too!" Luffy reminded them. "I'm sure they'll come and bust us out of here sooner or later. For now, let's just relax and wait! Something good will surely happen if you think on the bright side!"

-

"Okay! Break time!" the slave master shouted out loud. All the slaves dropped their tools and were relieved it was time for a break.

The slave masters then led the slaves away and after everyone had left, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and the two Link brothers poked their heads out from behind a pile of rocks and watched. "They're gone," Zoro said. "If we want to do something, then this is the time."

"Okay, we just saw Franky, Brook, and Usopp among the slaves earlier," Sanji said. "This concludes that these AP Flums people are indeed the ones who kidnapped them. But I don't see Nami… I hope she's all right."

"If the people here are the same ones from the ship," Young Link said, "then I'm sure Link, Donkey Kong, and Zelda are here too!"

"We must rescue them at once!" Toon Link said.

"We shouldn't get too reckless," Robin stated. "We should carefully make our way through this place without arousing any attention as much as possible."

"Well, then we should get moving at once," Zoro said. "If we can find out where they are keeping the slaves, then everything should be straightforward from there."

They got out from their hiding places and proceeded through the rocky area, but then a pirate came walking out from behind a rock and spotted them. "Hey! Who are you people?!" he asked, pointing his gun at them.

"Your worst nightmare!" Sanji shouted as he did a swift kick to his face and knocked him out.

KICK!

Robin looked around and said, "We should be more careful… You'll never know when enemies will show up…"

"Well, one method to avoid getting captures is to disguise yourself," YL suggested. "Trying to blend in with the surroundings or disguise yourself as the enemies are all good ideas." He looked at the knocked out pirate and said, "Hmmm… Maybe we can try this out…"

-

A few minutes later, the pirate was stripped and then placed behind a rock, and his clothing was being worn by Sanji currently. "Why do I have to do this…?" he asked.

"I think it suits you pretty well, cook!" Robin commented.

"If Robin-chan says so, then I'm very happy!"

"I think it suits the kind of person that you are more than the usual clothing that you always wear," Zoro commented.

Sanji then shot him an angry glare. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Hey! Who is there?" said a voice. They turned to look and saw two more pirates approaching.

"Uh oh… Caught again…" YL grumbled.

The pirate pointed to Sanji and said, "You! Who are these people?"

"They must've mistaken me for one of them just by clothing alone…" Sanji thought. "Oh well, might as well go with the act." He then said, "These people… I caught them sneaking around and thus I captured them…"

"Oh really? Quite something to be able to make them subdue to you all by yourselves!"

"Because they're all weaklings; they're no match for my strength!"

Zoro was a bit offended hearing this.

"Then take them to prison!" the pirate said while pointing to a certain direction. "A couple of rats like this don't really need any reporting to the boss. Just throw them in."

Sanji had no choice but to go with the act and told his two comrades and the Smashers to get moving in a gruff voice and they left in the direction the pirate pointed to. "Wait a minute," the pirate said again. They stopped and the pirate approached Robin and said, "Hmmm… I think Zee-Kaiser will appreciate this girl."

"Yeah, I'm already starting to pity her already," the second pirate said.

"I agree… In fact, I feel bad for every unfortunate girl that he has with him…" Turning to Sanji, he said, "Okay… Just take them all to prison… We won't tell that demented guy about this and that girl can sigh with relief."

"Um… Okay…" Sanji said, confused at what he was talking about, and then they continued on their way.

"Sounds like there's some guy here who mistreats women or something," Zoro said. "At least that's how I interpret it."

"I would say the same too," Robin said. "If that really is the case, do you think…?"

"Are you telling me that Nami-san is with that guy they were saying just now?!" Sanji said. "Then I really must rescue her fast!"

"Calm down, Mr. Cook," Robin told him. "I know that you are concerned about her. We are all concerned about her as well, but we shouldn't rush too much for now. Let's act casually and try to find out more about this place first before getting to action."

Sanji had no choice but to listen to her. They made it through the place and eventually came to the prison room. When they walked across a certain prison room, they were surprised to see familiar people in there. "Luffy?!" Zoro said in surprise.

Luffy turned to look at them and exclaimed, "Hey, it's you guys!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Not too long of a chapter compared to the previous ones, but I'm sure it does answer several more things. BTW, Bob the Singer is not the same person as Bob Iamanidiot. Bob the Singer made a minor appearance in Super Smash Racing 2.


	6. Begin Operation!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Why was Lucario's egg found in Cinnabar Island?  
**Game2002: **One of the many mysteries…

**JakeCrusher: **There are too many people named Bob in your series.  
**Game2002: **Bob the Singer is actually a minor character from Shaman King and not my OC.

**Souldin: **Did Gol D. Roger used to be one of the Abominations in your story?  
**Game2002: **While Roger does exist in my universe and used to be known as the greatest pirate, it is unsure if the term 4 Abominations existed during his time, though I would say that his power is equivalent to one.

**Chapter 6  
Begin the Operation! Let's Rescue Everyone and Defeat AP Flums!**

**

* * *

  
**

Previously, the Straw Hats and Smashers who weren't captured made their way to prison after 'putting up an act'. There, they met Luffy and the other and then they were able to get them out of prison after playing around with the controls for the force field.

"I knew you guys would come save us!" Luffy said happily.

"It's good to see that you are all right, captain!" Robin said.

"Okay, now that we found you guys," Zoro said, "What's our next step? Rescue the others and bust our way out of here or what?"

"We have to rescue Nami-san at once!" Sanji suggested. "I have a bad feeling that she's in danger and is waiting for a handsome prince like me to rescue her!"

"Rescuing the others is top priority indeed," Ness said. "But I don't think that is enough."

"Yeah, the bad guy in charge here apparently has in mind an evil plan," Chopper said. "He's trying to destroy some countries that have ninjas!"

"And most importantly, he plans to kill Whitebeard also," Luffy added. "I can't allow him to do that!"

Hearing this, the others became pretty shocked. "Whitebeard… As in one of the 4 Abominations?" Robin said, and Luffy nodded.

"Are you sure you heard right…? He's actually trying to challenge the strongest man in the world?!" Young Link said in disbelief.

"Either he's got guts or… is just plain stupid…" Sanji said.

"Whatever the reason he has for killing Whitebeard, I cannot allow him to do that," Luffy said. "My brother Ace is part of his crew and he likes the old man a lot, so I will not allow the bad guys to do this!"

"Your brother is Firefist Ace?! That's even more surprising!" Toon Link said.

Suddenly, a loud voice cried out to them and they turned around to see that a pirate hand came into the room. "Hey! What is this all about? Why are the prisoners we caught earlier out of the jail?!" he said. "You guys are going to get it!" He was going to reach for his gun but before he had the time to pull it out, Luffy stretched his fist forward and socked him right in the face and into the wall and knocked him out.

POW!

"Ooooh…"

As Luffy pulled back his fist, Zoro said, "I think we better start acting fast before news about us escaping spreads out."

"True, but it would be easier if we have a map of this place to navigate around," Robin said.

Sanji went over to the pirate and lifted him up by the collar and said to him, "Hey you! You better answer some questions I'm about to ask you or else you're going to get it! Are you listening to me?"

-

After learning from the unfortunate pirate about a brief explanation of the base, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Smashers spread out to go accomplish their respective tasks.

Luffy, Ness, Young Link, and Toon Link went together to find Oceanizor in his room, thinking that if they are able to take down the leader, the others should all surrender.

Zoro, Robin, DK, Diddy, and the Ice Climbers went together to rescue the slaves.

Sanji and Chopper went to find Zee-Kaiser in order to rescue Nami. "Wait for me, Nami-san! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Sanji said to no one in particular.

-

Zoro's group, under the guidance of DK, eventually made it to the outside of the room where all the slaves were kept. Over there, they saw a pair of pirates guarding the door with guns in their hands. "I remember that all the slaves are being kept over there," DK told the others.

"Okay, I'll go over and beat them up before they notice us and get done with this," Zoro said, readying to take out his sword.

"That would be unnecessary," Robin said. Closing her eyes and crossing her hands in front of her body, she said, "Doce Fleur!"

Suddenly, 6 arms appeared on each of the pirates' body, a total of 12 in all, much to their surprise. "What's this?!"

"Clutch!"

CRACK!!!

"YEOW!!!" Both the pirates' bodies were bent back forcefully by the arms and they fell over in pain and were unable to move. Using this opportunity, the good guys ran up to them and quickly hid their bodies and took the key to the door from them too. DK used the key to unlock the door and when they stepped inside, they were immediately greeted with the sight of the slaves looking back at them from the large empty room within.

"Donkey!" Link said in surprise. "And also the kids!"

"Well! If it isn't my crewmates!" Franky said. "I knew you guys would show up sooner or later!"

The slaves were all glad that someone had come to their rescue, but it was no time to celebrate as they still had to think of what to do next such as escaping. "Okay, now that we managed to rescue the slaves," Zoro said, "how are we going to take them all out of here?"

"That's the problem we haven't really thought of…" Robin said.

"Are you saying that you guys came here with no plan at all?!" Usopp said. "That's no better than getting locked up in here!"

"Don't be so glum, bro!" Franky said to him. "It's better to be able to get out of here and breathe some fresh air, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you have a point…"

As they were thinking of what to do, Master Bate stepped up and said, "With a large amount of people here, it wouldn't be a wise idea to fight our way out like this. The enemy is also great in number and if they came at us with full force, chances are likely that some of us will be caught again."

"You are right about that," Robin said. "It would be hard trying to protect this large number of people."

"Therefore I suggest that we try to contact for help," MB proposed. "If we are able to get their contact room, we can contact the rescue squad to come and pick us up. That way we can ensure the safety of everyone."

"Not a bad idea if you ask me," Link said. "So now we should find out the room that they use for contacts and navigations."

Nana looked around and said, "Where's Zelda?"

"Oh yeah, all the women were taken to another place to work," Link replied. "If I remember correctly, they're taken to the kitchen."

"But didn't they also say the women were also taken to be tortured by some other guy whose name I forgot at the moment?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, I do remember such a thing," Franky said, rubbing his chin. "But apparently, it's only the attractive ones that get taken there, either that or the women has to be really unlucky to be chosen."

"Gee… I wonder why Zelda wasn't," Popo wondered.

"All right, now that we know what to do now," Zoro said. "What do we do about the slaves? Where can we hide them in the meantime?"

"I think it's best that we let them stay here for the meantime," Robin suggested. "As long as they do not suspect anything, the slaves should be safe until rescue arrives."

"I have the same feeling as you," MB said. "I will stay behind and take care of the slaves until you manage to call for rescue."

"Can you handle things yourself?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry; I have perfected several kinds of fighting styles such as karate, Tae Kwando, judo, Chinese kung-fu, kendo, Tai-Chi, boxing, wrestling, fencing, and even sniping."

"That's a lot…" Popo said in awe.

"Well, you do need to make yourself fit if you are an actor for a superhero TV show."

DK raised his hand and said, "I'll stay here and take care of everyone!"

"If Donkey is staying, I'm staying too!" Diddy said.

"Okay, then we'll go and find the others and then try to get in contact with rescue," Link said.

"I need to stock up on colas in order to reenergize myself," Franky said. "If we are heading for the kitchen now, then count me in."

"Me too!" added Brook. "I need milk in order to strengthen myself."

"All right, let's go," Zoro said. The group started to leave and then Zoro turned to look at Usopp who didn't go with them. "How about you?"

"I think I'll just stay here with the others," Usopp said. "You guys go on. It's not like it will make any difference without me."

"Whatever…" And then they left.

Link took the lead but it wasn't too far after they started moving when suddenly the floor in front of Link started to crack. "What the…?"

Suddenly, the floor burst open and a man in gray uniform wearing a hardhat shot out and threw a quick punch into Link's chin and shouted, "DEATH TO ESCAPEES!!!"

"Ow!" Link fell down a hit the others behind him and then looked around while rubbing his chin. "What on earth was that?!"

Zoro placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked around. "Where did that guy go?!"

Suddenly, the floor next to him burst open and the guy jumped out again. "DEATH TO ESCAPEES!" Zoro quickly jumped out of the way in time and managed to avoid getting hit and the man hit the floor and dug into it as easy as knife through butter.

Diddy and DK saw it immediately recognized that person as Zik. "It's that same guy who popped out from the floor to attack us back in Cybertron!" Diddy said.

"I remember him too!" DK said with a nod.

"DEATH TO ESCAPEES!!!!" Zik shouted as he shot out from among them again and tried to hit them.

"Damn you!" Link shouted. He got out his bow and fired an arrow at Zik but he dug through the ceiling before the arrow struck him. The ceiling above Link burst open and Zik fell down, but he got away in time as the villain sank into the floor again.

"Is this guy a mole or what?!" Zoro said. He looked around with awareness for the possible place that Zik may come out from. Zik shot back out from the floor behind him and flew at him like a missile. Zoro moved out of the way in time and tried to cut him too, but Zik moved to fast and managed to avoid getting hit and then went back into the floor again. "This guy's fast!"

"Hey, maybe we can try to throw some stuffs into the holes that he left behind," Popo said. "I'm sure they are all connected to each other and we can get him somehow if we take advantage of this."

"You mean like pouring water in or perhaps throwing in a bomb?" Link asked. "That's not a bad idea."

"I'm not sure," Robin said. "Judging by his moving speed, I'm sure he can escape from this somehow." Suddenly, the floor behind her burst open and Zik shot out, this time aiming for her.

"Robin! Watch out!" Zoro shouted to her.

"DEATH TO ALL!!!!" Zik shouted. Robin saw him and it looked like there was no escape for her when suddenly a pellet flew in from the side and blasted Zik.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The exploding pellet blasted Zik away to the side where he tumbled onto the floor badly charred. They turned and saw that it was Usopp who fired an exploding pellet at him. "Right on the bull's eye!" he said, giving a thumb up.

"Thanks a lot, long nose!" Robin said to her with a smile.

"Okay, now that this guy is dealt with, let's get moving again," Zoro suggested. They nodded and then continued on their way again.

"There they go," DK said. "Let's hope that they'll do all right."

Diddy turned to look at the fallen body of Zik, but was surprised to see the man standing back up again. "He's still up and at it!" he said.

Looking at their direction with his non-visible eyes (since they're covered by his hardhat), he shouted, "DEATH TO YOU ALL!!!" And he tossed himself forward and flew at them in a pose similar to that of Superman flying.

"Want a piece of this?" DK said, readying his fist. But then Usopp got in front of him and fired an egg at Zik.

"Rotten Egg Star!" he shouted.

The egg struck Zik in the face and splattered into a mess. As Zik tried to wipe the egg white and yolk off his face, DK threw a powerful punch right into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

And Zik shot across all the way out of the place and some crashing could be heard afterwards.

CRAAAAASH!!!!!

"Yeah! That should leave a mark!" Diddy said.

"What the f--- do you f--- assholes think you're doing?!" shouted a new voice. They all turned to see Lobster in a high-tech and heavily armed fish tank and he was accompanied by several pirates and slave masters.

"Uh oh… Looks like we called in some big shots…" Usopp said in fear.

"Yeah, we're going to beat up those pig snots all right," DK said. "We can take on them with no problem!" He cracked his fist to get ready to fight.

"You're right… No use just standing around and being afraid! I have a lot of people to protect here!" Usopp told himself. "Time to get serious for once!"

"We're fighting too!" said the voice of Master Bate. They turned around to see MB and the slaves who armed themselves with tools such as shovels, pick axes, etc. "We have decided to fight with our own strength and defend ourselves until rescue comes. Everyone's heart is one and so we will not back down from the enemies!"

"I like that spirit!" Diddy said. "The more help the better!"

"You f---ing bastards will regret for coming against us!" Lobster said angrily. "You f---ing regret it, douchebags!" Turning to the pirates, he said to them, "What are you f---ing standing there?! Go and beat the s--- out of them at once and show them hell is!"

Under his command, the pirates and slave masters all charged forward with their weapons to attack the good guys.

"Caltrop Hell!" Usopp got out several caltrops and hurled them onto the floor. When the bad guys stepped on them, the spikes pierced through their shoes and into their skin and so they all jumped up and down crying in pain.

"Yeow! Yeow! Yeow!"

"Lead Star!" And while they were all crying in pain, Usopp shot them in the face one by one using lead balls.

Some of the other pirates managed to run around the caltrops and headed for them from the side. One of them went in the direction of the slaves but Master Bate immediately charged at him and punched him straight in the stomach so hard that he flew back and rammed down the other pirates. "Hey you!" a pirate shouted as he tried to hit him with a sword. To his surprise, MB caught the blade from the sides using his bare hands and then pulled it away from the pirate's hand. He then punched the pirate several time in his stomach and then pulled a judo throw on him and slammed him onto the floor.

SLAM!!!

"Take that!" Diddy said as he fired peanuts rapidly at the incoming pirates using his gun. A pirate got peanuts up his nose and was trying to take them off, but DK used this opportunity to sock him away in the face.

POW!

"Damn monkey!" A pirate tried to hit him with a whip, but DK caught the whip and pulled the pirate forward by it to punch him away.

Another pirate tried to shoot Diddy but the monkey leaped up and fired more peanuts into his face. He then landed onto the pirate's head and scratched him mercilessly in the face. Another pirate tried to save him by hitting Diddy with a stick, but Diddy jumped away in time and the pirate became the victim again.

WHACK!

"Sorry…" the pirate apologized.

"Classic…" Diddy commented.

Lobster saw that the pirates were all getting beaten up by the good guys with ease, and out of frustration, he said, "All you are useless piece of s---! None of here you have any balls for crying out loud! I'll show you what it means to have a fight like a f---ing man!"

A pair of guns on the fish tank pointed at them and then started sweeping rapidly with a gun. When they heard the gunshots, everyone quickly ducked down to try and avoid getting shot. DK then stood up and ran towards Lobster in a zigzag path to avoid the bullets and he managed to get close enough to throw a punch into the fish tank and sent it sliding back. The punch was actually strong enough to leave behind a crack on the glass.

POW!

"Argh!!! You goddamn flea-bitten monkey!" Lobster yelled angrily. DK approached him again for another round but this time fire came out from underneath the fish tank and made it fly into the air, much to DK's surprise.

"It can fly?!" he said.

From the air, Lobster fired rapidly and DK quickly placed his hand over his head and tried to run for cover. As Lobster continued to aim for DK, Usopp quickly fired a pellet at him. "Gunpowder Star!"

The pellet struck the fish tank and exploded, sending the whole spinning and falling back onto the floor with a crash.

CRASH!

Because the fish tank wasn't exactly the most durable thing, it was damaged quite a bit when it crashed onto the floor. Unable to get back up, Lobster yelled angrily, "YOU BASTARDS!!!! YOU'LL F---KING PAY FOR THIS!!!!"

"Like you can do anything in that state!" Diddy said. "You're just a lobster for crying out loud!

STOMP!

"Uh?" Everyone looked up and saw that another person had come into the scene. It was Lobolover.

"What the f--- is going on here?!" Lobolover said. "I was only gone for a f---ing while and then the whole place becomes f---ing messed up!!"

"Sis!!!! Those assholes f---ed me up!!! Avenge for me!!!" Lobster cried. "Avenge for me!!! F---ing avenge for you already!"

However, the crab in a robotic suit gave the fish tank a kick and sent the whole thing along with Lobster inside flying across the place.

KICK!

"Shut the f--- up, you s--- speaking f---tard younger brother!" Lobolover said. "I feel f---ing ashamed for being your older sister!!!"

"Something tells me that their sibling relationship is really bad…" Diddy said.

Usopp nodded. "Yeah… But how can a crab and lobster be siblings anyway…?"

Lobolover turned to look at them and said, "You goddamn s--- bitch, motherf---er, cock-sucker, tit-sucking, dickhead-wanking, fanny-furry, c--- f---ing, cross-dressing, donkey-raping, s--- eating twat-bag who chews on his own leathery scrotum sack!!! It will be over my maggot-filled carcass if you think you can f---ing win against us, let alone even winning against me!" Punching its palm with its fist which seemed to generate electricity and then releasing steam from its joints, the robotic suit got into fighting stance and Lobster said, "I'll make you realize that your unimaginable stupidity is what will be the end of your own f---ing stupid ways!"

DK raised his fist and said, "If it's a fight you want, bring it!"

-

Elsewhere, two pirates were sitting around doing their own stuff. One was just sitting there doing nothing while the other one was playing with a Nintendo DS. "I hate this game!" the pirate said. "Yoshi's Island DS is so goddamn hard and the music is so boring! It's like the worst game in the entire Mario franchise!"

Suddenly, Luffy's fist came in from the side and punched the first pirate away while Ness gave the second pirate a powerful swing to the head.

WHACK!!!

"Okay, let's get going," Luffy said. "We have to beat up Oceanizor before he unleashes his evil plans!"

Shortly after they left, Ness came back, took the game cartridge from the DS, and then went to catch up with the others. "I always wanted to play this game," he thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things are starting to get chaotic, it seems. To be honest, this story won't be a very long one. I'm not sure how many chapters exactly, but there definitely won't be more than 20 chapters.

**Trivia:  
**1. The last part of this chapter is a last minute add-in after coming across someone on GameFaqs who said Yoshi's Island DS is worse than Hotel Mario.


	7. Lobolover

**SBS Time!  
Avatoa: **Are those five people based on real ones really that terrible in life?  
**Game2002: **I admit I exaggerated things somewhat in this story, but you get the point.

**Souldin: **The actor of Master Bate must be very dedicated.**  
Game2002: **As a matter of fact, he is very dedicated. Not only does he play the role of a superhero for a popular children's TV show, but he also tries to play the role of a hero in real life. He's a very nice guy who earns the respect of everyone, young and old!

There was something of a mistake in the previous chapter, or perhaps I should say I didn't make things to clear. How did Usopp manage to get his slingshot when slaves are supposed to be confiscated of their properties? I should made things clearer, but the room where they put the confiscated things is just next to where they keep the slaves, so let's pretend he ran to pick up his things after being freed. This would apply for other people as well so Link should have his weapons back too.

**Chapter 7  
Battle against the Foul-Mouthed Crab, Lobolover!**

**

* * *

  
**

The dining room and kitchen were still as busy as ever with all the pirates constantly making a mess, bullying the cooks and waitresses, and giving countless amounts of orders.

Zelda was busy traveling between the dining room and the kitchen as well as from table to table. There was no time to take a rest or even sit down at all. "This is too much…" she said. "I really want to…"

"Hey you!" a random guy shouted at her. "Get to work at once or else…"

CRASH!!!

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at the door which had been busted down and Link and his group were standing there.

"All right! It's time you people stop picking on these poor ladies!" Link said.

The pirates immediately got out their weapons and got onto their feet. "What the?! You dare order us what to do? You're going to get it for saying this! Get them!" And the pirates charged at them with their weapons raised.

"Looks like they refuse to back down without a fight," Robin stated.

"Suits me better this way," Zoro said as he readied all three swords.

"I was hoping to be able to reach the kitchen and grab some colas right away…" Franky grumbled. "Looks like it won't be so easy, so might as well give it all I've got while making my way there."

The pirates charged straight at them and Zoro was the first one to attack. He dashed at them and slashed with two of his blades in a cross and went past a group of pirates. "Demon Slash!" All the pirates were knocked into the air with slash marks on their body afterwards.

Link pulled back his sword and ran towards another group of pirates and pulled of a spinning attack that knocked them all away. Zelda, from not too far away, saw Link and called out to him, "Link!"

Link waved to her in response and said, "Zelda! I'm glad you're all right! I'll rescue you soon!"

A pirate lifted a chair and hurled it in Robin's direction. Before it hit her though, she made several arms appear from in front of her and caught the chair before it touched her face, much to the pirate's surprise. Using those arms, she hurled the chair back at the pirate but he dodged it and then got out his sword to attack her, but she made another pair of hands appear from the floor to catch his legs and he fell over on his face.

Brook through a group of pirates at high speed in a zigzag path and swung his sword as he did. After going past them, the pirates were confused at what happened until Brook sheathed his sword into his cane, and that's when they all fell over his cuts on their body.

Another pirate fired his gun at Franky, shooting him in the body, but the bullets merely bounced off him without doing any damage. "Cut that out already," Franky told him while approaching him. "It may not hurt, but it does have a bit of ticklish feeling!"

The pirate kept on firing at him despite Franky coming closer and closer, and then Franky reached out to his gun and took it from him before hurling it away. "Do you have a body of steel or what?!" the pirate cried. He reached for his sword and was going to hit him but never got a chance as Franky socked him across the face.

"Precisely!" he replied.

Popo and Nana released cold air onto the floor and when some pirates ran towards them, they slipped on the icy floor and slid forward. The Ice Climbers then readied their hammer and hammered them into the face as if they were baseballs when they approached.

WHAM!

As the heroes continue to beat up the pirates, another pirate who looked like he was higher in rank than the others from his dressing style got out a rocket launcher which he placed on his left shoulder. "Don't you think you have quite enough?! I'm going to blow all your brains out!" he said. But he was suddenly whacked in the back of the head with a frying pan so hard that he fell over.

CLANG!

Behind him, Zelda was seen armed with a frying pan and even further back where all the women who were forced to work in the kitchen. No longer were they working, but they all have angry faces and were armed with kitchen utensils. "We all have agreed to go on strike!" Zelda said. "The next time you want food, do it yourself!"

"Good going, Zelda!" Link said to her.

"It's all thanks to your appearance that made us motivated! We've all decided to fight back and pay them back for how they treated us!" Zelda told him. Raising her hand, she said to all the women, "C'mon! Let's show them that women belong to more than just the kitchen!"

"Yeah!!!" All the women shouted, and then there was stampede. The pirate with the rocket launcher got up again, but was trampled underneath the high heels a few seconds later.

The whole place was in chaos as the good guys battled against the pirates. Fat housewives were chasing pirates around with knives in their hand, beating them up with pots, pouring chili sauce onto their faces, and smacking them with frozen tunas. During the midst of the chaos, Brook slipped into the kitchen and went for the refrigerator to get a bottle of milk which he then consumed. "Yohoho! I can feel strength returning!" he said happily.

Eventually, the pirates were all beaten up and some of them fled for their lives, but it was apparent that the good guys had won. "Run for it! We can't beat them!" the remaining pirates cried while making their escape.

Robin looked at them leave and said, "That's the last of them. Everything should be settled here."

"Okay, let's take all them to where the others are first for safekeeping," Link suggested.

"Before that," Franky said, "I need to fetch some cola to pep up myself. I almost forgot the reason I came here for!"

He rushed in the direction of the kitchen but just as he was going to step into the door, Catty suddenly came flying in and landed a kick into Franky's head and knocked him away.

KICK!

"Oof!"

"What the?!" Zoro said, getting into the offensive again.

Catty stood up from a crouching position after the landing and looked at them saying, "Man, just look at this mess! Don't you know that there shouldn't be any fighting in the dining hall?"

"I know her…" Link said. "She's one of the seven most powerful members here. One of their high-ranking officers in summary…"

"I see… So she should be tougher to deal with compared to those small fries," Zoro thought.

"So you're planning to escape with all the cooks that we captures, don't you?" Catty asked. "Not that I mind about that, but it's a rule around here that we should punish those who beat up our men and make a mess in our base, so I'm afraid I can't let you leave so easily."

"Looks like she wants to fight us…" Nana said, worried.

Catty bent down onto all four like a real cat and said, "Ready or not, here I come!" She leaped in their direction but the moment her feet left the floor, Franky's hand suddenly shot forward and caught her by the tail to prevent her from going far. "Ya!"

"You guys go on!" Franky said to them. "I'll deal with her myself!"

Brook stepped out from the kitchen and said, "Yes, leave this to us. It is more important that you take the ladies to a safer place!"

"Are you sure you guys will do fine?" Link said to Franky and Brook.

"Just go! You can count on us!" Franky replied.

"We can count on them," Robin said. "They're very strong, you know."

"Okay… If that's what you say…" Link said before making his leave with the rest.

"Let go!" Catty pried open Franky's finger and pulled her tail out before jumping back and landing on all fours. "That was unkind of you to grab a cat by her tail!"

Franky had to pull his hand back to his arm by dragging the chains himself. "Dang… No cola and it won't come back by itself…"

"Kitty Swipes!" Catty suddenly appeared in front of Franky at blinding speed and slashed him in the body with her sharp nails rapidly. However, Franky's body of steel managed to soften the blow and he did not feel much pain, though he did receive some scratch marks on his skin. Angrily, Franky tried to take a swing at Catty but she leaped back and spun in the air before landing. The moment she landed, Brook tried to hit her from the side with her sword but she dodged it by ducking down and then slipping to a farther place. Immediately after landing, she kicked off the floor and shot towards Brook very fast, but being very agile himself, Brook managed to move aside and avoided her.

What he didn't expect however was Catty landing onto the wall and kicking off it and into him and he was struck from behind and sent flying forward and onto his face.

CRASH!

"Ow… What speed she possesses…" he groaned. "And it hurts for a gentleman like me to fight her as well…"

Catty turned to Franky with one hand on her hip and said, "Your friend is down, so it's your turn now!"

"Don't look down on Brook!" Franky said. "He may be all bones, but he has what it takes to be a real man! In fact, you shouldn't look down on any of our crew! The moment I refill myself with cola, you're going to get it! I'm not going to go easy on you, kitty girl!"

-

Meanwhile, Luffy's group was being attacked by a group of pirates that charged at them from the end of the hallway. "Get them!" the pirates shouted.

"Here they come!" Young Link said, getting out his sword.

The three kids were going to make a move but Luffy charged forward with two of his arms pulled all the way back. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" He shot forth both his arms and slammed into the body of the front-most pirate with such a force that he was pushed backwards and knocked down all his comrades.

"That was fast…" Ness thought.

With the pirates cleared away, they continued their way down the hall and came to a larger room that had several more pirates. "You're not going any further than this place!" the said as they opened fire.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy took a deep breath and caused his body to inflate like a balloon, and the bullets all bounced off him. After that, he leaped up into the air as the pirates aimed upwards, and then he began punching downwards with such a force that all the pirates were crushed and pulverized against the floor. "Gum Gum Rain!!!"

POW SMASH WHAM POW CRASH SMASH!!!!

Landing onto the floor, Luffy spotted another pirate at the far side of the room. "Don't think you have won just because of this!" the pirate said. "I'm different from the others because I actually have skills and know about fighting! Now I'm going to show you the secret technique of wavedashing! Behold my wavedashing skills and realize why Melee is better than Bra…" Before he could finish though, Luffy kicked him in the between the legs and crushed him against the wall, and he fell over in pain. "Gaaaaah…"

"What bra was he talking about?" Toon said with a question mark over his head.

"I'd rather not know…" said Ness who sounded annoyed for some reason.

Luffy looked around the place and happened to see a map on the wall. "Okay… Looks like we're near, I think," he said. Turning to his kids, he said to them, "C'mon! Let's get going!"

"Man, he's strong…" YL commented. "He took out everyone in a short amount of time and with no problem at all…"

"It's always good to have someone strong in your party, don't you think?" Ness said.

"He's stealing all the spotlights…" TL grumbled.

As they headed for the exit of the room, the door on the other side slammed open and a person dressed like a business man was seen standing there with an angry face—Sabretooth. "It doesn't make sense at all!" he shouted angrily. "I don't care how you did that, but it makes absolute no sense for people to able to stretch like rubber! I hate it when people defy the laws of physics and reality!" Taking out a gun and pointing it at them, "YOU MUST…"

POW!!!!

Like his appearance in The Robot King, he never got a chance to shine and was knocked out in the single hit from Luffy's punch to the face. The group continued out of the room afterwards, leaving the knocked out Sabretooth lying there.

-

"Die you mangy hairy ass primate!!! I'll crush your ball into smithereens!" Lobolover shouted as the right fist of the robotic suit shot forward like a rocket.

DK reached forward and caught the rocket fist with his hand, but the fire released from the rocket fist was so strong that it was pushing against his hand. As DK pushed against it using both hands, Lobolover dashed forward and used the suit's other hand to punch him across the face.

POW!

DK fell back but managed to retain his footing and Lobolover charged at him again after reattaching the hand. DK threw a punch at him and she did the same with the robotic suit. Their fists collided with each other with such a force that their momentum were cancelled out, but suddenly, electricity was released from the fist and jolted DK, making him pull back in pain. "Yeow!"

Grabbing DK's necktie with one hand and with another hand against his neck, Lobolover started surging electricity all over him and made him suffer. "Eat s--- and die!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

"UUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!"

"Let go of DK!!!" Diddy shouted. He angrily threw himself onto the back of the robotic suit and pounded against it, but he couldn't get Lobolover to stop electrocuting DK.

"Gunpowder Star!" Usopp launched a pellet at Lobolover and created an explosion that caused her to stop the attack, and DK and Diddy were able to escape afterwards.

"Why you little faggot!" Lobolover growled angrily, but she was then punched in the head by DK, though the punch couldn't break through the suit's helmet.

POW!

The robotic suit adjusted its head a little so that it was looking front. DK ran up to her and started punching against the suit's body over and over forcefully and Lobolover was pushed back with each hit and was unable to fight back properly. "Go! Go! You can do it, Donkey!" Diddy cheered on.

Lobolover was getting frustrated, and in the midst of getting punched, she managed to get the robotic suit to grab both of DK's fists much to his surprise. "DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH YET, YOU S--- EATING FLEABAG??!!!" Flames came out from the back of the suit's feet as Lobolover pushed and slid DK across the floor very fast. DK tried to stop the movement by planting his feet firmly against the floor, but the rubbing motion only burned him and he raised his feet and cried in pain, and then Lobolover smashed him into a pile of crates at the back.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Oh no!!" Diddy gasped.

The two of them came out from the other side of the pile of crates that were either destroyed or fell down and they kept on going until DK's back struck the wall and stopped. Spikes came out from the fists of the robotic suit and Lobolover started punching him all over mercilessly and didn't gave the ape a chance to fight back at all.

POW POW POW WHAM CRASH WHAM POW!!!

"HA!!!! HOW'D YOU F---ING LIKE THIS?!!! EAT S--- AND DIE!!!" Lobolover shouted.

Suddenly, Master Bate jumped at her from behind and caught her robotic suit by her arms and pulled her back. "What the f---?!"

"I will not allow you to hurt him anymore!" MB said angrily. He then pulled off a German Suplex and slammed the helmet of the suit forcefully onto the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

MB then turned to DK and held him up saying, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks…" DK replied weakly.

They turned to look at Lobolover as the robotic suit flipped back onto its feet again. "YOU GODDAMN SON OF A COCKGOBLIN!!!!" she screamed at the top of her face. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU F---ING REGRET IT!!!!!" The suit pulled back its right arm and a large amount of steam was released from the joint. DK and MB quickly got out of the way when the punch was thrown forward and struck the wall, causing a powerful impact that caused massive cracks to appear all over the wall.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

DK grabbed a crate off the floor and hurled it at Lobolover as she turned around. She punched away the crate but DK threw more at her. This time she countered the crate by releasing flames from the back of the legs and dashed forward to ram through the crates. DK got out of the way when she was about to ram into her and then Usopp appeared far in front of her with his slingshot ready. "Special Oil Star!" he shouted, and he shot a pellet that when struck the front of the helmet, burst into a splatter of oil which drenched the suit all over, and then Usopp leaped aside before Lobolover into him.

"What the f---?!" Lobolover cried.

"Did you not hear me just now? I said 'Special Oil Star'," Usopp repeated while bouncing another pellet up and down in his palm. Loading that pellet onto his slingshot, he then said, "And you better have a good idea on what I'm going to follow up with! Flame Star!" And he shot it at her.

Instead of running, the robotic suit raised its fist and blocked the attack, but the pellet burst open and released small amount of flame which was powered up by the oil on its body, and then the fire engulfed the robotic suit whole.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOMP!!!!!

"Haha!" Usopp laughed. "Blame your own stupidity for not running! We'll be having roast crab for dinner the next thing you know!"

"Cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

Usopp continued laughing at his believed victory, but he was shocked to see the mass of flame moving towards. "YOU DICK-FOR-A-NOSE WANKER!!!!" Lobolover shouted. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T HAVE A GODDAMN AIR CONDITIONER IN HERE?!?!" And she threw a punch into Usopp's face and sent him flying across the place.

CRASH!

Because the fist was on fire, Usopp's face also caught on fire and he ran around with a burning head. "FIRE!!! HELP!!!! MY HEAD IS BURNING!!! AH!!!!" And MB came to the rescue with a fire extinguisher.

The robotic suit then released what appears to be the same kind of substance that comes out from fire extinguishers from all over its body, and just like that, the fire was put out and the suit wasn't damaged at all save for a few burnt marks. "That suit looks pretty convenient…" Diddy thought.

"Time for you to dickheads to die!!!" she shouted. She raised both her arms and both the fists were shot forward in the direction of DK. DK lifted both his hands and caught the fists in each. The momentum of the fists was very strong and pushed him backwards, but DK fought back hard and did his best to overcome them as well. While he was doing this, he failed to notice that Lobolover had gotten behind him and landed a shoulder bash into him.

SLAM!

"Oof!!" DK fell to the side and rolled across the floor a few yards before coming to a stop.

Lobolover's hands returned to the suit and she leaped up into the air and fell towards him with her fist raised and ready to hit him, but DK got out of the way in time and she ended up punching the floor with an electrically charged punch that left behind a rather deep imprint.

DK quickly raised both arms which were clasped together and brought it down onto the helmet as hard as he could.

SLAM!!!!

Inside, Lobolover banged herself against the glass. Angrily, the robotic suit got back up and threw a quick punch into DK's guts. He endured the punch however and then punched in the glass of the helmet and then started smashing her in the body over and over, but Lobolover also fought back and the both of them punched each other furiously as if boxing.

POW POW POW POW WHAM WHOCK POOF SOCK!!!!

"You can do it, Donkey!" Diddy cheered on. "You can win for sure!"

Everyone watched with awe as the both of them punched with furious intensity. After beating the lights out of each other for about a minute, there was still no one gaining upper hand. Frustrated, Lobolover suddenly caught DK by the body and flames came out from underneath the suit's feet and they both took off into the air. "What the?!" DK said in surprise.

"YOU'RE F---ING SCREWED, SCUMBAG!!!" Lobolover shouted. She punched him in the stomach with one hand and DK was shot downwards diagonally and crashed into a pile of crates.

CRASH!

"Oooh…" DK was in pain from the fall and couldn't get up and move immediately, and while he was like this, Lobolover pulled back her right fist and it became electrically charged as flames came out from the back of the legs and she flew at him very fast to deliver a devastating blow.

"Oh no! Donkey is going to get pulverized in this state!" Diddy gasped in horror.

"I must help him!" thought MB, but judging by their distance, it seemed impossible for him to get there and help DK in time.

Suddenly, Usopp ran in front of DK with a spiral shell in his hand. When Lobolover's fist touched the shell, it came to a sudden halt. "What the f---?!" Lobolover said in surprise.

Showing her the shell, Usopp said, "This is an Impact Dial and it is made to absorb powerful attacks like that! If I can release it back to you, then surely…"

POW!!!!

"F--- off, dick nose!" Lobolover yelled as she swatted Usopp away with the back of her hand.

"OOF!!!" Usopp flew aside and fell down with a swollen face. However, the Impact Dial was tossed into the air when he was hit and DK immediately grabbed it and moved away to a safer location.

"I know what this is," DK said. "When my friend went to Pit's homeland in the sky and came back, they brought along these kinds of things and I saw how they work."

"What do you think you can do with a measly piece of s--- like that?! Don't make me laugh, you hairy pile of s---! I'm going to smash that rotten, smelly clump of walnut that you call your brain this instant!!" Lobolover said. She pulled back the right arm which started spinning like a drill. "EAT MY F---ING FIST THAT WILL UNCLOG YOUR HAIRY ASSHOLE!!!! DIE!!!!" Flames burst out from the back of the legs again as the robotic suit zoomed forward.

DK help up the Impact Dial and when she threw forth her most powerful punch, the impact was absorbed entirely into the shell and DK didn't fly away. "WHAT THE F---?!" Lobolover said in shock.

DK held the dial tightly in his hand and winded up his arm as fast as he could before slamming his palm into the robotic suit and touched its body with the Impact Dial and released all the stored impacts at once. "Giant Impact Punch!!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The robotic suit shattered into thousands of pieces as a result and Lobolover flew out of the ruins and all the way into the air while screaming at the top of her voice as she fell into an empty oil drum which was apparently where Lobster fell into as well.

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!" Lobolover yelled with rage. "F---------------------------------!!!!!! F-----------------------------!!!!!!! F----------------------------- YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! I F----------------------------------------------ING HATE YOU!!!!!!!!! F--- YOUR F---ED UP PIE THAT YOU USE TO SPREAD STUPIDITY UPON YOUR MOTHERF---ING FRIENDS, YOUR MOM, YOUR DAD, AND YOUR GRANDPARENTS UP TO THE TENTH GENERATION!!!!! I F---ING HOPE YOU GET KIDNAPPED TO SOME SUCKY DIRTBALL COUNTRY AND EVERYONE F---ING HATES YOU SO MUCH THAT NOBODY PAYS RANSOM AND THEN YOU GET THROWN INTO THE DESERT AND GET F---ING TRAMPLED AND S--- ON BY CAMELS AND THEN THE CRUST UNDERNEATH YOU BREAKS APART AND SWALLOWS YOU AND THEN YOU GET BLASTED BY A VOLCANO INTO OUTER SPACE WHERE GET YOU FOUND BY ALIENS WHO THEN PROCEED TO F---ING TENTACLE RAPE YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED S--- FROM YOUR ASSHOLE AND THEN THROW YOUR BODY BACK TO TOONERIA WHERE YOU ARE TREATED AS A PIECE OF DOG S---!!!!!"

"You are a useless and s---ty whore, sister!!!" Lobster said. "You make me feel f---ing ashamed of having…"

"DIE AND EAT S--- FIRST, YOU FAGGOT!!!!"

As the siblings argued furiously against each other, DK fell onto the floor and panted heavily because his arm was in pain from using the Impact Dial. Everyone went up to him and clapped hands and said, "Wow! That was amazing! You actually defeated one of the Seven Nightmare Buccaneers!"

"You're awesome, Donkey!" Diddy said. "I knew you could win! You're without doubt the best!"

"That was nothing, heheh…" DK said with a smile. "Boy… I feel like wanting a banana…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I gave my best for the first major fight of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Cyborg, Skeleton, and Catgirl

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Will Big Brother have a role in the future?  
**Game2002: **Better not stick your nose into too many things, or else there will be a price to pay…

**Souldin: **Will Assist Trophies appear in the future?  
**Game2002: **Waluigi does show up once in a while, but maybe a couple of them will eventually appear, though don't expect them to play big roles.

**Note: **If you are the kind of person who simply stops reading at the "TO BE CONTINUED" part... Here's my advice: Read EVERYTHING instead.

**Chapter 8  
Dining Room Chaos! The Cyborg, the Skeleton, and the Catgirl!**

**

* * *

  
**

"No problem," Master Bate said to Link's group after they returned and brought with them the rescued women from the kitchen. "We'll look after everyone and keep them safe. You people go and do what you have to do now. I have full trust in you!"

"Take good care of them then!" Link said before starting to leave with the others. As they were leaving, Zelda called out to Link all of a sudden while transforming into Sheik.

"I'll be going with you!" she said.

"All right! Let's go then!"

-

Now we move the clock backwards a bit to witness a fight that took place at the dining room so that you do not miss out anything.

Franky ran in the direction of the kitchen and shouted to Catty, "Out of the way, girly!"

Instead of moving away, Catty jumped straight up and thrust both feet forward to plant them onto his face and Franky was kicked back and tumbled onto the floor. "Cat Kick!"

"Ow!" Franky got up again and angrily removed his hand a bit from the arm to fire bullets, but the bullets fell to the floor immediately after being fired. "Argh! I need cola ASAP!" He turned to Brook who was lying not too far from the kitchen and yelled to him, "Hey skeleton! If you want to be a gentleman by not attacking a lady, then go to the kitchen and grab me some cola instead! There has to be some cola here!"

"Yeah, we do have cola here," Catty said to him. "Looks like you're really thirsty, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Franky told her. "And the moment I've quenched myself, you better start running away with your tail in between your legs!"

"I will do you the favor of getting you some energizing drinks!" Brook said. "I'll be back in a second!" And he rushed into the kitchen.

"So are you saying that you'll become stronger after you've drink cola?" Catty asked Franky. "If that's the case, maybe I should defeat you before you become strong."

"Scared of me? I'll show you my real power!" Franky said. "Until the skeleton comes back, I'm going to put you in your place using whatever I have left!" He pulled off his sideburns and then flung them at her. "Franky Triangle Jacker!"

However, Catty ducked under it and then rushed to Franky at a very fast speed much to his surprise and delivered an uppercut in between his legs and sent him flying into the air and over her, and then he fell back down face first onto the floor.

CRASH!

"Ow… How dare you hit that one part which I didn't mechanize…?" Franky cried in pain.

It was at this moment Brook ran out from the kitchen again carrying in his arms three bottles of drinks. "I've got something that will strengthen your bones!"

Thinking that those are bottles of coke, Franky quickly got up and said, "Great! Give them to me!"

"Here you go!" Brook handed them over Franky who immediately opened up his stomach and removed the empty ones before inserting the new ones.

Upon closing his stomach again, Franky remained silent for a few seconds while the two watched with curiosity. Suddenly, steam came out from some parts of his body as Franky raised and flexed his arm while shouting, SUPER!!!!" And then his hair, which was originally flimsy and down, changed shape and remodeled itself into… the likeliness of a cow's horns.

"Moooooooo!!!!!" Franky turned around and lowered his head, pointing his 'horns' at Catty before charging at her. Catty quickly jumped out of the way and Franky came to a stop again before charging at her.

"Heheh! You're acting like a cow!" she giggled before leaping away to avoid the charging attack.

"Moooooooo!!!" Franky mooed loudly like a cow again before running in her direction, but this time Catty jumped at him with one arm pulled back, ready to attack him.

"Cat Punch!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into Franky's head. Much to her surprise, the momentum of the charging attack was actually quite powerful and her fist was almost cancelled out when it came in contact with his head. Franky jerked his head upwards forcefully and Catty was flung up headfirst into the ceiling and remained dangling there.

CRASH!!!

Franky then raised his arms in triumph and mooed loudly and said, "Mooooooo!!! Milk makes your bone strong!"

"Indeed, it does!" Brook said.

"Drink milk everyday and it'll make you taller!" Franky continued. "But…" He immediately opened his stomach and flung out the bottles in the direction of Brook who swiftly dodged it and shouted, "I said cola, not milk, you bonehead!"

"But milk is healthier than cola," Brook told him.

"Who cares about being healthy?! Just give me cola before I break your bones!"

Catty suddenly fell back down from the ceiling and landed on top of Franky, pressing him onto the floor. "Oof!"

"Meow… That hurt quite a bit…" she said while rubbing her head. "Though it was funny while it lasted."

"Get off me!" Franky shouted as he flipped over to get her off. When he stood up to face her, Catty suddenly performed a flying kick into his stomach and pushed him across the face and into a table. "Yeow!"

CRASH!

"Uh oh… I better get him cola otherwise he will not last!" Brook thought before rushing back into the kitchen.

"Take this!" Catty shouted as he leaped over Franky and brought down her arm.

"Star Shield!" Franky quickly raised his right hand which expanded to look like a shield and blocked the attack. Catty jumped back afterwards and Franky got up and noticed that there was scratch marks on his arm. "Ugh… How did you…?"

Showing him her fingers which had sharp claws, she asked, "Get the idea now?"

"They're just like cat claws… As if the ears and the tail aren't enough… What are you?"

"Just your everyday cat girl, nothing else."

"This world sure has lots of strange creatures…"

Brook ran out from the kitchen again this time with bottles of black liquid in his arms. "I've got the colas this time!"

"Good! Throw them over!"

Brook nodded and hurled the three bottles into the air towards Franky, and Franky quickly rushed past Catty and jumped at the three bottles and grabbed them and then placed them into his stomach immediately. Upon landing, Franky released steam from his body and flexed his arms while shouting, "SUPER!!!!"

And then his hair changed into… the likeliness of a chef's hat. "Huh?" Brook wondered.

"It's time to start the cooking session for today!" Franky said as he skipped cheerfully into the kitchen.

Brook watched with curiosity as Franky went to the kitchen to grab some ingredients, and then the skeleton went to the cupboard where he found the cola and took a closer look. "Oh, I see…" he thought. "I've mistaken soy sauce for cola…"

Placing the things he's got onto the table, Franky got out a knife and started preparing a fish. "Today we're going to make a delicious fish dish!" he said as Brook and Catty gathered around him.

"I like fish-related dishes!" she said. "Yum!"

"First, you take off the scales and wash it thoroughly. After that, you cut open its stomach and take out the innards," Franky explained while doing all these stuff. "And once you are done, you put the fish into a bowl and season it with spices and sauces. When you've done all these also, you place the fish on the frying pan and start grilling it!" He did exactly as he said and then placed the frying pan over the fire to cook it.

The two of them watched as Franky flipped the fish in air with skill and they clapped their hands for him. After a few minutes, Franky turned off the fire and placed the fish onto a dish and lifted it into the air. "It is done! Behold the fresh fish that I have prepared!" Franky said while giving a thumb up.

"Yay! Encore!" Brook and Catty cheered while clapping their hands.

Suddenly, Franky smashed the fish along with the plate into Catty's face and then took out the soy sauce from his body and shouted at Brook with rage, "Do you have ears or are you simply playing tricks on me?! I said COLA!!!! COLA!!! COLA!!!! COCA F---ING COLA!!!!"

"As a matter of fact," Brook explained, "I do not have ears because I am all bones! Yohohohoho!"

"Then how are you hearing what I said?!"

"Cat Slash!" Catty suddenly swiped her claws across the air and struck Franky in the back and he fell over in pain.

SLASH!

"Yah!"

"That wasn't nice," Catty said while wiping the sauce off her face. "Hitting people with food that could be eaten…"

Franky got back up and said, "Dammit! It's useless telling you to help me! I'll go get the cola myself! Hold her off if you can!" And he quickly ran for the fridge.

"Do not worry!" Brook said while unsheathing his sword. "Even though I am gentleman, there are times when there are things that must be done!" Pointing his sword at Catty, he said, "Sorry, my fair lady, but I am about to put harm on you. If you value your life, then please stay away or else I have no choice. By any chance, can I ask for the permission to see your panties?" Suddenly, Catty swiped her claws at him but he bent back limbo-style to avoid it. "Whoa!"

Brook quickly moved out of the way when Catty tried to hit him the second time. Pulling back his sword, Brook charged forward and thrust it forward to hit her but she jumped out of the way and performed a roundhouse kick in midair, but being very agile himself, Brook ducked down to avoid getting kick in the head and spun to her and swung his sword. Catty clashed against the blade using her lengthen claws and pushed it back and leaped back herself.

"Polka Remise!" Brook ran at Catty and jabbed his sword against the air multiple times to attack her, but Catty countered with a somewhat similar move.

"Cat Jab!" With her fingers extended forward, she thrust her arms against the sword over and over and both sides constantly cancelled out each other.

In the midst of doing this, Brook suddenly thrust his sword forward very fast. "Aubade Coup Droit!" Catty moved her head out of the way and sword barely went scraped her face; however, the part of the wall that the sword was pointing to suddenly exploded.

BANG!

"Cool!" Catty thought, looking at the damage done.

Suddenly, the both heard Franky's voice shouting really loud. "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

They both turned to look that he had his original hairstyle back on his head and as the cyborg raised his arms into the air and clashed them together, an imaginary thunderbolt occurred in the background to signify the massive power boost. "I have returned to my normal self!" he said. "Get ready world for my superness, even though superness isn't a word!" Looking at Catty, he said to her, "Come and play now, little kitty!"

"Oooooh! You look very energetic!" Catty commented as she got into fighting stance. "But are you really tougher than before?"

"You can bet for your life that I am!" Franky said. "Strong Right!" He punched in her direction and shot out his fist, but Catty easily stepped aside to avoid it.

"Oh boy, what an aim…" she said, unimpressed. But Franky grabbed the chain that was connected to the hand and pulled it to the side. This caused his hand to turn around and spin in circles around Catty until she was bound by the chain. "Meow!?"

"Bet you didn't expect this! Strong Flinger!" Franky said. He pulled back his chain along with a shocked Catty and then spin around and forcefully flung her across the, letting go of the chains in the process.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" She flew out of the kitchen and crashed into the dining room, knocking down several chairs and tables.

CRASH!

"Yohohoho! That was spectacular!" Brook said. "Cola really do make you strong!"

"Yes, they are the best drink in the world!" Franky said while flexing his arms. "It makes you feel super!!!"

-

Meanwhile, Chopper and Sanji made their way through the base beating up every single living soul they come across. Of course, it's after making sure that they are not on their side first before the beating occurs. "Where is this guy named Zee-Kaiser?" Sanji asked an unfortunate pirate that he was holding by the collar in his hand.

"Turn right at the second fork and then turn left for the next two forks and then go up two stairs and go down the hall and take the third path to the left and then…" the pirate mumbled.

"Forget it! How about you take us there instead?!"

-

Franky and Brook kept their eyes on Catty as she got back up again and rubbed her shoulder. "Meow… That really hurts a lot," she cried.

"Of course it has too hurt! When I'm feeling super, I bring pain to everyone I come across!" Franky told her. "All right, now that you know that you're messing with the wrong person, you better go back and play with your ball of yarn or go catch a mouse before I skin you alive!"

"It's for the best, lady!" Brook added. "As a gentleman, I am not a fan of seeing woman getting violated in such a manner. Please go and be a good girl from now on."

"On the other hand," Catty said while rubbing the bit of blood off her mouth that was the result of the crashing, "I think I better get serious if you are already acting serious."

"Still want to go at it?" Franky said. He cracked his fist saying, "Fine then! Don't blame me for being too rough on you!"

Dropping onto all four limbs, a smirk appeared on Catty's face as she said, "All right! I'm going to show you something cool! Meow!" And then black smoke-like aura started to appear around her body which also started to undergo some sort of transformation.

"What is happening?" Franky wondered.

Black fur started to grow out from Catty's skin and her face became more and more feline in appearance, especially the eyes and not to mention having whiskers. In the end, she basically transformed into a black cat the size of a human.

"Oh my! She transformed into a real cat!" Brook said in surprise. "I can't believe my eyes even though I have none!"

"Enough with your skull jokes already…" Franky grumbled. "But anyway, I'm sure the change is purely cosmetic. It's not like it'll be all that different, right?"

"You'll know it soon enough!" Catty said. Bending her legs back a bit, she kicked off against the floor and shot at Franky at a blinding speed, so fast that he had no time to react and was struck in the stomach and shot back.

"Oof!"

Brook was surprised by this and Catty immediately turned to him at an equally fast speed and struck him in the body with her arm and Brook was knocked away into the wall.

CRASH!

Franky sat back up and growled, "Argh! You're making me angry! I'm going to act like a dog and mangle you if it's the last thing I do! Master Nail!" When Catty jumped at his direction, he took a deep breath and shot out nails, but Catty slashed against the air to deflect them. "Strong Right!" He shot his arm at him and managed to punch her square in the body and push her across the air. "Haha!" But Catty jumped onto the chains and ran along it towards him much to his surprise and landed a kick into his face. "Doh!"

Franky slid back and halted and angrily glared at her before using his arm to sweep bullets at her. "Beans Left!" But she ran around the room swiftly and managed to avoid getting shot.

As she was running, Brook showed up in front of her and tried to impale her, but she rolled aside in time. Brook turned to her and then jabbed against the air several times to hit her and she moved around in a movement similar to that of dancing and managed to avoid every strike. In the midst of dodging these, she suddenly caught Brook by the arm and then lifted and flung him across the air and towards Franky. "Cat Catapult!"

"Yohoho!! I'm flying! Out of the way!" Brook cried. Franky got out of the way and Brook went towards a wall, but with a flip that turned him around, he planted his feet against the wall and kicked off it and landed safely onto the floor. "But I'm fine!"

"Stop running!" Franky said in frustration as he continued to shoot down Catty was running around on all four very fast. She then leaped into the air above Franky and fell towards him, and though he continued firing at her, she was constantly slashing her claws to knock away the bullets.

"Cat Claw!" Catty pulled back her arm as she neared Franky and was ready to slash him when suddenly Franky swung his fist at her face and knocked her aside.

CRASH!

"Tsk! I hate to admit it, but you're pretty skilled with that agility of yours and being able to knock away everything thrown at you!" Franky said. "But you're no match for the brute strength that I have!"

Catty leaped back up and landed on all four and said, "You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet, meow!" She slammed her arm into the floor and her shadow started to materialize into replicas of herself, but was entirely black. "Copy Cat!"

"What the?!"

Under her command, the shadow clones charged forward at a fast speed to attack. Franky quickly threw a punch at one of them and shattered it into black particles upon contact, but another one managed to ram him in the chest. He pushed it however and then shot it with bullets and made it disappear.

Brook swung his sword at three of the clones to eliminate them. He quickly leaped aside when another one pounced at him and then again to avoid even more. When the clones ran towards him altogether, Brook dashed past them while swinging his sword in the air multiple times, the clones were all sliced into pieces and disappeared. "Piece of cake, yohoho!" Brook commented.

"Darn! This is getting annoying!" Franky grumbled while defending himself from the attack of the shadow clones. "Fresh Fire!" He took a deep breath and shot out a large stream of fire from his mouth that instantly killed all the clones and the fire went towards Catty.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

When Franky stopped, Catty was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go? Burned to ashes or what?"

"Above you!" Brook said to him.

Franky looked up to see Catty falling towards him with a drop kick and so he quickly used Star Shield to shield himself. Catty landed her feet on the shield and fell back onto the floor and Franky proceeded to punch her to which she blocked with her arm. Quickly, Franky opened up the hand of his right hand and pointed it in front of her face. "Point Blank Cannon!" The bullet shot out almost instantly but Catty, being very agile, ducked down immediately to avoid getting shot and did a sweep kick that knocked Franky off his feet. "Whoa!"

"Yoho!" Brook dashed at her and swung his sword horizontally and Catty jumped up and out of the way to avoid it. Brook thrust his sword in her direction and because she knew what it was, she got out of the way as an air projectile was shot forth and exploded against the wall.

She ran at him and slammed her claws forward and Brook blocked it with his sword and then pushed her back. "Copy Cat!" she shouted as black cats materialized from her shadow and went at him.

"Not a problem for me!" Brook said. He dashed at the incoming shadows and swung his sword multiple times and cut through them and went straight for Catty who got into defensive stance. However, Brook didn't aim for her; he dashed past her without doing anything instead.

"What?"

"It has already happened," Brook told her, and then he slowly sheathed his sword. "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

A slash mark appeared on Catty's body all of a sudden much to her surprise and being unable to endure the pain, she fell onto one knee and held her hand over the wound. Meanwhile, Franky connected both his arms together with a small tube and his right hand was removed and pointing at her. "Looks like you're on your knees at last!" Franky said. "Time for you to cool off a bit, kitty cat! Skeleton, get out of there at once! Coup de Vent!" And then he shot out a huge blast of air.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

Brook moved out of the way in time to avoid getting blown away, but not Catty. Caught in the air current, she was blown across the place along with all the furniture in the room and went through the wall as if it was butter until she eventually came to stop against a metallic wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Nya… It hurts…" she cried before falling over onto the floor with swirly eyes, and then black particles came out from her as she turned back to normal.

"Yohohoho! It would appear that we have won!" Brook said with delight.

Franky, on the other hand, looked tired and his hair was down again. "Boy… Out of cola again… But anyway…" He raised his arms and shouted out loud, "SUPER!!!!"

-

CRASH!

"Oceanizor! I'm here to kick your ass!" Luffy shouted as he barged through the door to enter Oceanizor's room. When the group entered, they did not see the captain of AP Flum sitting on the throne. Instead, they found Spike sitting on the throne with Fiasco sitting on the floor in front of him with his legs crossed. "Huh?"

Spike waved at him and said, "Yo, wassup!"

Fiasco opened his eyes and looked at the good guys saying, "Thou have come at last, but unfortunately, thy person ye are looking for is not here!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the wait. I hope this one isn't too bad either.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

I manage to sneak into Game2002's database and uncover some cool stuff… I'm going to leak it to you beforehand and hope that he doesn't notice this…

…

Just kidding; I wrote this and I just want to give you a sneak peak at what's to come. Happy speculating and let me know what you think!

-

All was peaceful and normal at Toad Town. The Toads were walking around doing their stuff and usual business as well as chatting and playing with each other.

In summary, it was a nice and peaceful day.

The Shine-Rank Tailor Store was doing business like always. "Get out of here! We don't allow poor people like you to come in and shop here!" the fat shopkeeper said to the commonly-dressed Toad.

"So mean… I'm gonna report this to the court!" the Toad cried as he ran away.

"Nya, nya! Come back when you're a little richer!" the shopkeeper said while sticking out his tongue.

CRASH!

"What the?!"

Several Toads were shocked by the sudden sound of crashing. They all gathered that store and looked up at the roof just as the shopkeeper came out. "What's the ruckus here?!"

"Look! There's a wooden cabin on top of the store!" one of the Toads pointed out.

"What are you talking about?!" The shopkeeper looked up at his store and to his surprise, saw that the Shine model which was on top the roof had been crushed by a wooden cabin. "What the heck?!"

The door of the wooden cabin opened and someone stepped out—a kid to be precise. "What happened…?" he said as he looked around with a puzzled look. "Where are we…?"


	9. The Chivalrous Knight

Might be a bit late to say this, but you don't have to wish me a Happy Halloween because I don't celebrate it.

**Chapter 9  
The Chivalrous Knight Appears! Sanji the to the Rescue!**

**

* * *

  
**

Opening the door of the cage, Zee-Kaiser grabbed Nami by her hair and pulled her out against her will. "What are you doing?!" she said angrily while struggling. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Did I not say that I am going to get back at you for your disrespect earlier?" he said to her. "I am a man of my words."

"You beast!"

-

Meanwhile, Sanji and Chopper were running down the hall towards the room Zee-Kaiser was in. "Are you sure that door is the one?" Sanji asked the pirate that he was dragging by the collar.

"Yes! That's the one!" he cried. "Please let go of me now!"

They both went for the door and Sanji gave his best kick at it to bust it open.

SMASH!

Immediately, everyone within the room turned to look at the busted down door and saw Sanji and Chopper standing there. "Who dare comes in without knocking and even destroys the door?!" Zee-Kaiser said angrily.

Seeing Nami in his hand, Sanji said out loud, "Nami! I've found you at last!"

"Oh my god! Look at this place!" Chopper said in shock. Sanji looked around the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The captured girls were all cageg and bounded in every uncomfortable manner possible. For someone who highly respects woman like him, Sanji started to burn up from within.

Turning to glare at Zee-Kaiser, he said, "You… What is the meaning of this…?"

"Sanji! This guy is a sicko sexist freak!" Nami said to him. "Beat him up and teach him a lesson!"

"So I would assume that you both know each other," Zee-Kaiser said. "So have you come to rescue her?" But the only reply he got was Sanji jumping at him with a foot pointing at him.

KICK!

"Doh!" Zee-Kaiser fell back from the kick and onto a chair while Nami fell forward and tried to retain her balance, but she failed to do so and fell over headfirst into a large vase placed against wall.

""Nami!" Sanji ran over to her but suddenly Zee-Kaiser charged at him with a sword pointing at him and he dodged aside fast. "You!"

Zee-Kaiser thrust his sword in Sanji's direction rapidly in an attempt to hit him but he kept on moving side to side with skill and dodged each hit. He suddenly bumped into a girl that was hanging from the ceiling by her arms and legs. "Ah!"

"Sorry!" he said to her. When Zee-Kaiser swung his sword at him, Sanji quickly lifted his leg and blocked him by the arm. "You inhumane beast! How dare you imprison all these good-looking girls and torture them to your liking! I've heard from the others about your vile ways, but I can't believe things are much worse than they are when I saw it with my own eyes!"

"What does it matter to you?" Zee-Kaiser asked him. "I have my own hobbies and that does not concern your business."

"It matters everything to me!" Sanji said. He quickly lifted his other foot off the floor and kicked Zee-Kaiser in the hand, knocking the sword off it. Before Zee-Kaiser could react, he landed another kick into his chest and sent him crashing backwards and into the wall.

"Ow…" Zee-Kaiser looked up and saw Sanji approaching again, but he quickly ducked down and slipped away as Sanji landed the kick against the wall instead. "Why you?!"

"As a chivalrous knight who respects women in every possible manner," Sanji said with rage, "I simply cannot stand the fact that you treat women like scum and hurt them as you wish! I have never been so angry in my life! I'm going to make sure you learn the lesson the hardest way possible!"

-

In another part of the base, Link's group was traveling together through the rooms. "According to the guards that we attacked earlier," Robin said, "the room where they use for contacting the outside is up ahead."

"Right, so let's go and get over with this fast!" Link said.

"I hope we don't run into that guy named Wonmoment," Nana brought up.

"You said he's the guy who easily forced you guys into submission shortly after we got separate from each other the first time, right?" Zoro asked. "How strong is that guy that even Luffy lost to him?"

"I don't think it is necessary a case of how strong he is," Popo said. "But the fact is that it is impossible for us to lay a single damage on him…"

-

Within another room, five large missiles could be seen erected in the center of a room and several engineers were doing checkup on it while computer programmers typed away at the computers. Kishido, Jawad, and Hekti were watching from the second floor balcony with delighted expressions. "Yes! The time to destroy those goddamn ninjas is drawing near!" Kishido said. "Once these five missiles are fired, they will aim for the five countries and create a massive explosion strong enough to destroy two-third of an entire country!"

"If we aim for the capital city, then surely those countries will fall apart!" Jawad continued.

"That way the entire country will basically cease to exist!" Hekti concluded.

"Exactly! Now we can finally get our revenge on the ninjas!" Kishido said. "All these years I've been waiting for this opportunity, and it's coming at long last!"

Unknown to everyone in this room, Link's group was hiding behind a pillar watching the construction of the five missiles going on. "What are those…?" Sheik asked.

"It must be the secret weapon that they plan to use for taking out the ninja countries," Popo said. "At least I think it is…"

"Whatever the case is, we'll have to prevent them from using that weapon," Link said. "And furthermore, the way that they contact with the outside is using the computers over there."

"So we just need to beat up everyone here and then destroy those giant missiles, right?" Zoro asked. "That way we can use those computers to get in contact with rescue."

"With that many people around here," Robin said. "It would be impossible for us to get things done without getting caught."

"This will be simple," Link said. "We will attack the missiles first to both destroy them and to grab their attention, and then Robin you quickly go and get in contact with the outside once we are fighting them off."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Robin nodded.

"Okay, leave it to me if you need to destroy something," Zoro said. He readied all three of his swords and then slashed against the air to launch a spiraling wind blade. "108 Pound Cannon!"

The wind blade went through the air and struck one of the missiles and created an explosion upon impact and destroyed a good chunk of it. All the pirates were shocked by this. "Who did this?!" they shouted.

An arrow flew out of the blue and shot a pirate in the body, and the others turned to look at where the arrow came from as Link and the others charged forward to attack, so the pirates got their weapons to fight back.

As the clashed against each other, Robin quickly ran over to computers at the side but there was a pirate there who raised a gun at her. She made a short work out of him though when she sprouted an arm on his body that disarmed him and then proceed to clutch him. After that, she sat down in front of the computers and started working on it.

"Hawk Wave!" Zoro slashed with one sword and shot out a crescent-shaped wind blade that sliced down several enemies at once. "Is that all? These guys are all pushovers!" Suddenly, he heard shouting coming from above and there was a shadow below him as well. He looked up and saw Kishido falling down so he quickly moved away before he got stepped on. "Who do we have here?"

Everyone stopped fighting to look at Kishido. "What the hell do you bastards you're doing?!" he growled angrily. "Are you here to stop my long time dream of destroying pirates from going as planned?! I know that you are surely here to do this, and it goes without saying that you people are fans of ninjas!!! DEATH TO ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS NINJAS!!!!!"

**-**

"What? Where's Oceanizor?" Luffy asked, looking around the place. "Shouldn't he be in this room?"

"Thou have waste thy time coming here," Fiasco said. "Thy master hath left the room in order to continue his plans. He foresaw the possibility of ye people escaping your prison and coming here, so he entrust us father and son to pass down punishment upon escapees such as ye."

"I was getting bored, so I thought 'why not'?" Spike said. "I don't have any grudges against you, but an order is an order. By the way, in case you are curious, you can look out the window in the back of the room."

Luffy and the Smashers went over to the window and looked out it and found themselves looking at an indoor harbor and there was a massive red battleship docked on the water. On top of the battleship was the pirate flag bearing the symbol of AP Forums.

"Whoa! Look at that thing!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Is that your ship?" Young Link asked.

"Yep, that's what you think it is," Spike told them. "Pretty neat looking, eh? The captain modeled it after the battleship model that he entered into the contest which he never actually got to participate in. Even as we are speaking, he is probably onboard the ship making the final preparations for setting off and fighting against Whitebeard, I think."

"In that case, I'll have to stop him now!" Luffy said. "I'll just bust through this window since it's faster than finding another way all the way down there!"

But Luffy could make a move however, Fiasco suddenly appeared next to him in a blink of an eye and landed a kick into his body and sent him crashing to the side.

CRASH!

"Ow!" Luffy got up after crashing into the wall and saw Fiasco charging at him almost immediately, but Luffy acted fast and jumped aside. Fiasco landed against the wall with his feet and immediately turned to Luffy and slammed his palm into him before he even fell back onto the floor and Luffy got pushed back into the wall violently.

"Ugh! Dammit!" he growled. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He launched his fist at Fiasco who went towards him and the villain brought up one hand and thrust the palm forward, hitting Luffy by the fist and deflecting the blow. Luffy's arm snapped back to it its original length which made him feel pain somewhat and then he was struck rapidly in the body by a series of rapid palm thrusts from Fiasco. "Ugh! Ah!! Ow!" Fiasco then leaped up slightly and did a roundhouse kick that kicked him to the other side of the room.

CRASH!

"What the?! That guy is fast and strong!" Ness gasped.

Luffy got back up and wiped off the bit of blood on his mouth saying, "Ugh… It actually hurts… How is that possible? I'm made of rubber and he shouldn't be hurting me with his bare hand…"

Fiasco faced him in a kung-fu stance and explained, "Devil Fruit users with power of invulnerability take pride in their defense, but such power is useless before the possession of Haki which I have. Thy powers will not protect you!" After saying this, Fiasco dashed at him at a blinding speed to attack, but this time Luffy got serious and immediately jumped out of the way as Fiasco slammed his hand into the wall instead.

Luffy stretched his leg at him to kick him but Fiasco dodged aside and approached him and even when Luffy threw him a pair of punches, Fiasco dodged them with ease and got in front of Luffy to punch him, but Luffy quickly ducked down to avoid it and swept his leg in a circle. Fiasco jumped up to avoid it and then brought down one leg to hit him from above but Luffy jumped aside fast and threw another punch, but Fiasco blocked it with his hand this time.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy stretched out his leg and swung it at Fiasco from the side but Fiasco raised his arm and smacked the leg hard before heading for fast. Luffy quickly brought up his arm to block the series of arm thrusts that Fiasco delivered at him and then Luffy threw a punch in the midst of this to try and hit him but Fiasco himself was very skilled and managed to dodge aside and jumped back. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy then delivered a series of super fast punches at him but Fiasco displayed amazing skill by countering every single punch with equally fast arm thrusts and both sides cancelled out each other.

After the series of punching, they grabbed each other hands and pushed, and then Luffy pulled his heads backwards before letting it fly back towards Fiasco's face. "Gum Gum Bell!" However, right before the headbutt occurred, Fiasco quickly lifted his right leg and kicked Luffy's head in the chin and caused him to flinch. He then pulled back his hands and then smashed Luffy in the body several times before jumping and performing a quick vertical spin in air to slam a foot onto Luffy's head from above.

SMASH!

"Ack!" Luffy grunted and got up again, but he never got a chance to do anything as Fiasco leaped up and positioned himself sideways before kicking him in the body rapidly. "Gah!!!"

After a series a rapid kicking, Fiasco gave a more powerful kick that sent Luffy flying into the door with a slam, and then Fiasco rushed up to him and delivered a powerful arm thrust that sent him flying through the door and tumbling onto the floor.

CRASH!

The kids were horrified to see how powerful Fiasco was and how easily to took care of Luffy. "Whoa man! That guy is strong!" Ness gasped in horror.

"Then let me handle him!" TL said, getting out his sword. "I'll teach him a lesson!"

"Still fit and skilled like always, grandson," Spike said to Fiasco.

"Unlike you," Fiasco said to him, "Who has fallen to rely on their Devil Fruit power instead of our traditional ways of combat."

"Oh, come one. It's not that bad! At least I've got a colorful ability!"

Young Link and Toon Link, with their swords out, turned to face Fiasco. "You better get ready to take on us two at a time!" TL said. "You better not underestimate us kids so easily!"

"Gear 2nd!" said a voice. They all turned to look outside the room and saw Luffy back on his feet in a somewhat crouched position and steam was coming out from all over his body. He lifted his head to glare at Fiasco who watched with a stern face and then he pointed his hand in his direction.

"Have thou not learn thy lesson yet?" Fiasco said. Ignoring the kids, he turned to face Luffy in a fighting stance and continued speaking, "A fool like ye shall learn it the hard way if thou do not learn to surrender."

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy suddenly threw an incredibly fast punch into Fiasco and smash him hard in the stomach, sending him backwards. In fact, the punch was so fast that barely anyone saw him stretching at all!

SMASH!

"Ugh!" Fiasco grunted and came to a stop and looked at Luffy, but he was no longer there. Instead, Luffy appeared next to him in a blink of an eye and landed a kick into his face

"Jet Stamp!"

STAMP!

"Gah!" Fiasco crashed into the wall and quickly turned to look at Luffy as he charged at him in a blinding speed, and Fiasco quickly acted fast and countered with punches and kicked against Luffy's attack.

POW SMASH KICK WHAM!!!!

Despite trying his best to kick up with all the attacks, Fiasco still got struck multiple times as Luffy's attacking speed was way too fast to keep up and not to mention defending against. "What is this madness?!" Fiasco thought. "How can I who uses Haki be failing against a Devil Fruit user?!"

He eventually failed to block a punch from Luffy and was struck in the stomach hard followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing into the window violently but not breaking it. Luffy then grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back as hard as he could and said out loud, "Gum Gum Jet Missile!!!" And he let his feet off the floor and shot his entire body into Fiasco.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The resulting impact sent the both of them crashing through the wall, out of the room, and soaring through the air of the dock where they eventually crashed into the ship.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"What the?!" Oceanizor turned around in shock when the ceiling burst open and both Luffy and Fiasco came flying in. When Luffy landed safely onto the floor, Fiasco continued tumbling across the place and stopped when he banged against the wall, but he was knocked out of consciousness.

"Ugh…"

"What in the world?!" Oceanizor said in shock as he looked at the knocked out Fiasco, and then he turned to look at Luffy. "So it's you…"

Steam stopped coming out from his Luffy's body as he turned to face him, "Here you are! I've been looking for you!"

Back up in the previous room, the kids were shocked beyond words from what they've saw just now. "Wow! Did you see that?!" TL said in surprise. "He suddenly became very fast and strong and took out that guy in the most spectacular fashion I've ever seen!"

"Truer words cannot be said," Ness nodded.

"Well, that takes care of one of them," YL said. "There's only another one there…" They turned around to look at the back of the throne that Spike was sitting on.

Without turning to look at them, Spike said, "So how are you young ones going to entertain me?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

CRASH!

"Whoa!" Bowser jumped a bit from his throne when he heard the door being bust down. "Mario! You just have to tear down the door and barge in here like it's your kitchen, do you?!" He turned to the doorway and expected to see Mario, but instead, he found someone else instead. "What the? A kid? Who are you?"


	10. Intense Fury

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **What are the five stories that you think were done the best?  
**Game2002: **In no particular order, I'm rather pleased with Magister Saga, Rise of the Negativities, Darkling, Gamfax III: The Perfect World, and to some extent, I consider Legend of the Triforce to be pretty well made as well.

Sorry for the wait. For some reason I don't feel so motivated nowadays and I'm a bit short on ideas as well, but I'll still try my best to bring out the chapters.

**Chapter 10  
Ninjas are the Blame to Everything?! Kishido's Intense Fury!**

**

* * *

  
**

"You will teach me a lesson?" Zee-Kaiser said, standing back up to face Sanji. "Don't make me laugh! Who do you think you are that you can teach me a lesson? I'm the one who ought to teach a disrespectful scum like you a lesson! I admit that I underestimated you earlier, but now I'm going to show you that you shouldn't look down on one of the 7 Nightmare Buccaneers like me!"

"I don't give a damn about who you are!" Sanji said angrily. "I'm going to treat you worse than how you are treating these fair maidens. You will regret that you've ever done this in the first place!" He stuck out a foot at Zee-Kaiser to kick him but the villain dodged aside swiftly and quickly went for his sword and picked it off the floor.

Immediately, he swung the sword at Sanji and much to his surprise, the sword seemingly extended like a whip and Sanji moved aside fast. However, the sword suddenly moved sideways by itself and Sanji quickly ducked down and the blade went over him barely, only cutting a little bit of his hair. Moving back to a safer spot, Sanji was surprised at what he saw. "What the…?"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Zee-Kaiser said. "Of course, you should be! After all, the concept of objects possessing Devil Fruit power is still a very rare sight to the world." In his hand, he was holding the hilt of a sword whose blade had transformed into a large intimidating centipede. "In this case, my sword has the power of the Mushi Mushi Fruit: Model Centipede."

**Note: 'Mushi' is JPN for 'Bug'.**

"I've heard of such a thing!" Chopper thought. "But I never believed that it was true!"

"Whether or not it is possible, it's not important because the both of you are going to die to this right here and now!" Zee-Kaiser said before swinging the centipede sword at Sanji who moved out of the way as the giant bug slammed into the floor so hard that it left behind a streak on it.

"Hey you! Don't fight here or else the girls will get involved!" Sanji said.

"Why should I care? Wouldn't it be a lot more exciting that way? Why don't we put it like this? See how well you can keep the girls that you care about a lot from getting hurt too much from my attacks?"

"Why you?!"

The centipede lunged forward again but this time Sanji jumped up and landed onto its back and ran across it to reach Zee-Kaiser who was surprised. Sanji jumped over him and landed the sole of his shoe into his forehead. "Ow!" Landing behind him, Sanji quickly spun around and landed a swift kick to his back that sent him flying forward. "Longe!"

KICK!

Zee-Kaiser screamed as he was shot out of the room and into the wall on the other side of the hall, and the force was so strong that he actually crashed through it.

CRASH!

"What the?!" the pirates within that room who were relaxing themselves were taken by surprise when Zee-Kaiser flew in with his centipede blade and landed face first onto the floor. "It's Zee-Kaiser! What happened to him?!" They looked out the hole on the wall and saw a pissed off Sanji coming in.

"Now that's better," Sanji said. "In this room I will be able to fight you normally knowing that my attacks won't hurt the girls, and that applies to your attacks as well!"

"You!" Zee-Kaiser growled angrily as he got up and glared at him. "You bastard!" He unleashed the centipede blade at him and Sanji countered it with a series of kicks.

Both sides clashed each other for a while before the centipede suddenly moved aside swiftly to avoid a kick and traveled around Sanji's body. "What?!" The centipede used its own body to bind Sanji and its legs, which were like sharp spikes, pricked into his skin painfully. "Ugh!"

"Ha! Got you!" Zee-Kaiser said. "Chilopoda Slam!" He swung the blade across the air forcefully and Sanji was sent spinning and flying across the place until he landed violently.

CRASH

"Ow!" Sanji cried. He looked up to see the centipede coming over with its mandibles wide open, so he quickly moved aside as the giant bug crashed into the wall. The centipede got up and went for him again, and this time Sanji lifted one leg straight up, kicking it from below. "Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

KICK!!!

The centipede was knocked up into the ceiling and then Sanji rushed towards Zee-Kaiser while performing a series of jumps and backflips at the same time. "Mouton Shot!" He then thrust forth one leg to slam into his body. But suddenly, a part of the centipede's body bend in front of Zee-Kaiser ended up kicking the metallic surface of the centipede instead.

SMASH!!!

Though the intense force of the kick still sent Zee-Kaiser sliding backwards, it did soften the impact somewhat. "Ha! Did work that time!" Zee-Kaiser laughed.

Suddenly, the centipede reached its head towards Sanji from behind and bit him. "Gah!!!" The centipede then swung around in air violently for a while before hurling him onto the floor forcefully. "Ah!"

"While a centipede's bite is poisonous, it is not actually strong enough to kill a person, but being bitten by one the size of this cannot be guaranteed that you'll be all right. But instead of letting that happen, I will crush you into pieces myself!" Zee-Kaiser brought down the centipede blade onto him again, but Chopper came running in all of a sudden and threw a punch into the centipede's head, punching it aside.

"Heavy Gong!"

BONK!

"Hey you!" Zee-Kaiser yelled.

Chopper bent down next to Sanji and said to him, "Are you all right? I saw you being bitten just now. You have to be treated at once!"

"After I show this guy his lesson first!" Sanji said.

"Don't move around too much! The poison will spread faster like that!"

"You're the ones here who are going to learn any sort of lesson!" Zee-Kaiser said. "I will teach you a lesson or two about sticking your noses into other people's hobbies!"

"Your hobby is sick one!" Chopper said to him. "Human life is not to be toyed with and tortured like that! Have you no shame for hurting women like that?!"

"A bizarre monster like you has no right to lecture me! Take this!" Zee-Kaiser said before lashing out the centipede in his direction.

"Rumble Ball!" Chopper got out n orange pill and threw it into his mouth. "Arm Point!" In an instant, his arms became massive and muscular and he placed his hooves together and pulled them back to one side and got ready to attack the incoming centipede. "Cloven Roseo!" And he delivered a devastating uppercut using his hooves into the bottom of the centipede's head, smashing it up to the ceiling forcefully.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"What the?!" Zee-Kaiser said in shock, and then he saw Sanji rushing towards him.

"Slice Shoot!" Sanji leaped at him and kicked him in the hand, disarming his sword, and then he immediately followed up with a series of kicks to various parts of his body. "Collier, Epaule, Cotelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot!"

KICK SMASH POW WHAM SOCK SMACK!!!!

The final kick sent Zee-Kaiser flying back into the air, and while he was still in air, Sanji attacked him with a rapid series of kicks. "Extra Hache!!!"

KICK SMASH WHAM POW SMASH SOCK WHAM BANG SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Zee-Kaiser, with shoe prints all over his body, soared across the place and crashed through several rooms at once before finally coming to a stop at another wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

The pirates were all shocked beyond words seeing one of their superiors being defeated. "Oh my god! He defeated Zee-Kaiser!" one of them said. "How can this be possible?!"

"Well, Zee-Kaiser has always been the weakest one among the 7 Nightmare Buccaneers… Not that much of a surprise if his opponent happen to be a strong one…" another one mentioned.

Sanji took a puff of smoke from his cigarette and looked in Zee-Kaiser's direction saying, "I hope you learned something from today's cooking lesson."

"Yes! We did it!" Chopper exclaimed. "We've beaten that evil guy!"

"Hey!!" shouted Nami's voice suddenly from outside the room. "When is someone going to get me out of this stupid vase?! Get me out of here already!!"

-

"DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!!!" Kishido screamed over and over as he slammed down his sword rapidly onto Zoro's blades which were crossed in air to block them.

"This guy sure has gotten strength…" he thought.

Suddenly, Kishido stopped swinging his sword and pointed his gun at his face. Zoro was startled but he ducked down in the moment of time and the bullet whizzed over his head instead and then he quickly dashed past Kishido and managed to land a cut on his waist. The villain roared angrily and then turned to him and went after him with his sword pointed at him. "YOU MUST DIE!!!!"

Zoro quickly defended with his sword as Kishido jabbed with his swords rapidly and pushed Zoro back with each hit. Kishido once again whipped out his gun and fired rapidly to which Zoro responded by moving around swiftly to avoid each shot. He moved to a farther location and then swung one sword against the air very hard to unleash a spiraling wind blade. "36-Pound Cannon!"

Seeing this, Kishido slammed down his blade at the incoming projectile and managed to 'cleave' through it. He charged at Zoro again afterwards who got ready to defend himself, but then Link jumped in between them and brought up his shield to block a blow from Kishido. "You're fighting against me as well!" Link said.

"THEN YOU MUST BOTH DIE!!!" Kishido yelled as he pressed down his sword even harder.

"Ugh! He's exerting too much force!" Link thought since he was starting to have trouble holding up his shield.

"Tiger Hunt!" Zoro yelled as he leaped over Link and slashed against Kishido's shoulder as he went over him. This caused the villain to flinch and cry in pain and then Link was able to dash past him swiftly whilst leaving behind a large cut on his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Heh! How'd you like that?" Link said with a smirk.

"No, he's not down yet!" Zoro said.

Surprised, Link turned around and saw Kishido running at him with a face full of rage despite the cut on his body. "What the?!"

"ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORT NINJAS MUST DIE!!!!!!!" he shouted. He slammed down his sword very hard and the two of them jumped away fast. When his sword struck the floor, there was a violent shaking that caused a medium-sized fissure to be ripped across the floor.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

"Man! That's scary!" Link thought.

Meanwhile, Hekti and Jawad were both attacking the Ice Climbers and Sheik mercilessly. The two villains shouted incomprehensible stuff while firing their guns at the trio rapidly. The Smashers ran like wild to avoid getting shot and quickly ducked behind some crates. "Those two are crazy! How can we get near them with them firing nonstop?!" Nana cried.

"Don't worry," Sheik said. "I'll try to get their attention and then you two and take opportunity of that." With this, she got out from her hiding place and went towards the two. "Here I am! Try and take on me if you can!" And she got out a couple of needles and hurled it at them.

The two villains didn't avoid the incoming needles and were struck in the shoulder. Crying in pain, they pulled the triggers even more furiously than before to shoot Sheik. The Ice Climbers were horrified when the bullets struck Sheik, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards and left behind a log in its place. "Phew… Thanks goodness…" Nana said with relief.

The two villains, obviously surprised by what they saw, looked around for Sheik. Suddenly, she appeared underneath Jawad in a moment's notice and brought up her leg into his neck and kicked him up into the air. Before Hekti could do anything, she gave him an uppercut that sent him into the air as well.

Seeing their chance, the Ice Climbers rushed out from their hiding place and jumped at the two airborne villains and with their hammers lifted over their heads, they each attacked the two very hard and sent them crashing back down violently.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

After landing, Popo and Nana gave each other a high five. "Yeah! We got them!" they exclaimed.

"No… They're still up…" Sheik said, looking at the two villains who managed to crawl back up.

"You… The way you move…" Hekti said.

"You move like a ninja…" Jawad said while trembling violently. "You move like one without a doubt!"

Suddenly, Sheik felt a strong presence pressing her from behind. She turned around and was frightened to see Kishido standing behind him. From the looks alone, one could tell that Kishido was more than just enraged because he was trembling and sweating violently, his blood vessels were visible on the skin, and even his eyes were 'burning his fire'. Sheik backed off in fear from the man who was about to explode, and 'explode' he did.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishido screamed at such a voice that it could be heard miles away. Without saying anything, he rushed at Sheik and brought down his sword really hard, but she moved away in time though the resulting impact ripped up another fissure on the floor.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Hey! Don't go after her!" Link said. "You're my opponent!"

Meanwhile, Robin was at the controls trying to get in contact with help. "What was that screaming I heard just now?" the voice on the computer said.

"Oh, we're under attack by the AP Flums," Robin replied. "Please send help at once. There are many people here held hostage!"

"Okay, so the location is Gillax Island. Yes, we have that place on our map. Please hold on for as long as you can. Our marine battleship will arrive there in the shortest time possible!"

"We'll be waiting!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Kishido screamed with rage as he rushed at Sheik while swinging his sword around the air like mad and Sheik fled for her life.

Zoro and Link got in front of Kishido to block him by they were rammed aside by him instead because his speed and strength made it so that he was unstoppable.

As Sheik ran, Hekti and Jawad suddenly jumped at her from the front. "DIE, YOU NINJA!!!!!!" they screamed. But Sheik leaped aside in time and Kishido ended up cutting and then running over the both of them, leaving them trampled on the floor badly wounded.

"That guy is basically a steam roller!" Popo cried. "And he even took out his own comrades!"

Seeing that she cannot outrun him like this, Sheik turned to Kishido and hurled a kunai that had an exploding tag attached to it. Kishido struck the kunai which caused it to explode, but that didn't stop him. He emerged from the explosion with a couple of burnt wounds to attack Sheik again, but she was nowhere in sight. As he looked around for her, he was suddenly struck in the back by needles.

"ARGH!!!" crying in rage, he turned around to see Sheik standing there, and as he was about to make a move, Zoro and Link suddenly intervened.

"108-Pound Cannon!" Zoro fired a large spiraling wind blade using all three blades.

"Bomb Arrow!" Link fired an arrow that had a bomb attached to the front of it.

Both the projectiles struck Kishido and resulted in an explosion that blew in back into the air.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Did that do it?" Link wondered.

"DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kishido screamed. He got back up again and ran at them like a rampaging bull.

"Damn! This guy won't stay down, will he?!" Zoro said in frustration. Kishido ran at Zoro and brought down his sword and he tried to block it. However, the force of the slash was too strong and Zoro's swords were knocked away from his hand and received a painful blow to his body. "Ugh!!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Next, Kishido turned to Link and threw a punch at him instead. Link raised his shield to block it, but the force of the punch was so strong that the shield was shattered into pieces and Link took the punch to his body. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

POW!!!

"Oh no! He beat both Link and the green-haired guy!" Nana gasped. The remaining trio watched in shock as Kishido lunged in their direction like a madman.

"We can take on him!" Popo said. Holding hands with his sister, the Ice Climbers put up a brave expression on their faces, but when they saw the frightening, enraged face of Kishido, their legs shook and they ran instead. "Forget it!"

Sheik held up needles in between her fingers to throw at Kishido but suddenly several arms came out from the floor underneath Kishido and caught him and even more arms came out from around his body to restraint him. "Huh?"

"I have him held down!" Robin said. She struggled against Kishido as he used his strength to pry away the arms, which brought pain to Robin's arms. "Ugh… What strength…"

While Robin was holding back Kishido, Sheik ran to him and landed a punch into his body, jumped up and roundhouse kicked his head, and then slammed a fist that had needles in between each finger into his forehead.

Kishido roared at the top of his voice and mustered all his strength and managed to free himself from the arms which made Robin fall back in pain. With the needles stuck in his head, he angrily swung his sword down at Sheik who moved away to avoid it while throwing a couple of kunais which he easily blocked. As Kishido was about to approach Sheik the second time, Popo suddenly jumped at him and smashed him in the side of the face with a hammer that was encased in several layers of ice that its hammerhead looked much larger than usual. "Icicle Hammer!" he shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!" Kishido shouted loudly, but he did not flinch from this. The ice hammer shattered into pieces when it struck him in the head and he instantly grabbed Popo and hurled him away forcefully.

"Wah!"

As soon as Popo was hurled away, Nana suddenly leaped at Kishido from behind and hammered him over the head with her frozen hammer. "Icicle Hammer—Overhead version!" she shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Kishido angrily spun around to her and smacked her away with the back of his hand, but saw Zoro standing in front of him with two of his swords held hilt by hilt in his hand while the third one was gripped in his mouth. Spinning the two swords like a propeller, he started to say, "Three-Sword Style…" And then he rushed forward at a very fast speed and slashed across Kishido which resulted in three large gashes appearing on his body. "3000 World!!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Amazing!" Popo exclaimed while rubbing the back his sore head.

"Grrrr…" Kishido nearly fell back from the blow, but through willpower, he continued to remain standing and turned to look at Zoro and Sheik while growling angrily.

"Incredible… He still won't fall even after all this…" Sheik thought.

"He sure is a persistent one," Zoro said.

"I WILL NOT FALL UNTIL I DESTROY ALL NINJAS!!!!" Kishido shouted at the top of his voice. "ARGH!!!!" He rushed forward to attack again.

"Demon Slash!!!" Zoro shouted as he dashed at him and performed a crossing slash with two of his swords while ramming into Kishido with the third sword in the mouth.

SLAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GAAAH!!!" After being slashed, the Ice Climbers jumped at Kishido and smacked him in the body with his hammer and knocked him onto his back.

"Take that!" Popo said.

But much to their surprise, Kishido slowly stood back up again. "What?! How can he still be standing?!" Nana gasped.

"Until… I destroy all the… ninjas in the… world…" he said angrily, "I will not fall… I will make sure that all ninjas… die and burn in hell first!"

"What is it do you have against ninjas?!" Sheik asked.

"It's a really stupid reason," Popo told her. "You'll laugh if you hear about it."

"Therefore anyone who gets in my way of destroying ninjas is my enemies and MUST DIE!!!!" Kishido yelled angrily. "I WILL MAKE SURE THAT ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORT NINJAS DIE!!!!"

"Look, we're not getting your way because we like ninjas or anything," Zoro said to him. "We're just not into the things that you're doing in general that we are coming against you. You don't have to get mad for a stupid reason like that!"

"Yeah!" Link said, coming forward. "I don't exactly know the grudge that you have with ninjas, but just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to destroy an entire country of ninjas!"

"I told you that the reason is a really stupid one," Popo reminded. "Has something to do with bathhouses…"

"I don't want to imagine it…" Sheik said while changing back into Zelda, thinking that this form is safer at the moment.

"NINJAS ARE THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING WRONG IN THIS WORLD!!!" Kishido yelled. "THEY ARE THE INCARNATION OF EVIL THAT MUST DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD!!!! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE THEM!!!! THEY MUST ALL DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD!!!"

"Geez… Whine on, will you?" Zoro said. "You're starting to become annoying!"

"YOU MUST ALL DIE!!!!" Kishido shouted as he lunged at them with his sword raised over his head.

Zoro blocked his blade using his own when it came down and using this opportunity, Link jumped at Kishido from above and readied to bring down his sword onto his head. Kishido quickly swung his sword upward forcefully and knocked Link away however before bringing it back down to try and hit Zoro who dodged aside.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda shot out a fireball that exploded in front of Kishido's face.

BANG!

"Veinticinco Fleur!" Robin made a total of 25 arms appear from the floor around Kishido. "Earthquake!" Each of the arms then started to punch him from all sides rapidly and mercilessly.

POW WHACK SMACK SMASH!!!!

After getting punched around for a while, Kishido angrily swung his blade in a circular motion to cut the arms, but Robin withdrew all of them in the nick of time and avoided getting hit. Suddenly, a large ice cube flew straight into Kishido's face.

CONK!

"Cool off, sucker!" Popo said. Nana created ice cube using her cold breath and then Popo tossed the ice cube into the air slightly before whacking it into Kishido like a baseball.

"Demon Ox Brave Hoof!" With his swords positioned to point at Kishido, Zoro charged at him at a fast speed and the resulting impact sent him flying high up into the air.

While Kishido was soaring through the air, Link jumped at him with his sword pulled back, and then he performed a spinning attack. "Whirling Blade!!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Kishido was knocked across the air where he crashed into one of the missiles. The momentum was so strong that the missile start tilting to the side until it eventually fell over onto the floor with a powerful crash and destroyed everything that was its way.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Yeah! Now they can never fire those missiles!" Nana exclaimed.

"Funny how they don't explode though…" Popo commented.

"Wait a minute…" Zelda said. "He's still…" Everyone was surprised to see Kishido slowly standing back up despite all this.

"Man! That guy sure is a tank!" Link commented.

"Ninjas… they are a mistake… They are the reason for everything… wrong in this world…" he said while panting heavily. "They ruined everything… How I wanted to destroy them all… The chance is coming at last… And then… and then… and then…" He angrily shot his glare in their direction and yelled at the top of his voice, "YOU PEOPLE JUST HAVE TO RUIN MY DREAM!!!!! MY DREAM TO DESTROY ALL NINJAS!!!!! IT IS MY ULTIMATE GOAL IN LIFE!!!! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO CRUEL TO CRUSH MY DREAM AND HOPE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! BRLBRLRBLBRLGRABRLABRLABRLARBALBALABLAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!" Kishido totally lost himself as he cried out in incomprehensible sounds while charging forward, each step creating a loud stomp every time it touched the floor.

"Tsk… I really feel bad fighting against someone like you…" Zoro said with a sighed as he put away all three swords. "It would've been better if you know when to stay defeat… Don't blame me for pushing this too far."

Zoro held up only one sheathed sword and got into a stance as Kishido charged at him. "Be careful!" Zelda said to her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him," Robin assured her.

"One-Sword Style…" When Kishido got closer and closer to him, Zoro suddenly unsheathed his sword in a moment's notice. "Lion's Song!!!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Kishido's sword shattered into pieces when he dashed past Zoro who was unharmed. He suddenly let out a loud scream as several bloody wounds appeared on his body. Slowly falling to his knees, the villains continued to cry, "Ninjas… They are the blame… for… this… I… hate… ninjas…" And then he finally fell over.

"Phew… Looks like it's over at last…" Nana said with a sigh of relief.

"Somehow… I feel guilty after all this…" Zelda said in a sad tone. "Did we really crush his dreams and hope…?"

"All I can say is," Link said to her, "That there are certain dreams that are better off never coming true, especially ones that will bring harm to others."

"Must... destroy... all... ninjas..."

The Smashers and the SH Pirates were surprised to hear someone talking and they turned to see Hekti and Jawad back up on their feet. "They're still up and at it?!" Popo said in shock.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I thought the fight with Zee-Kaiser could be done better, but I don't know how to make it so. I'm pretty glad with Kishido's fight however. Hope it turned out well and that I will become more motivated in the future.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

"So let me get this straight..." Luigi said, "Along with your teacher, you girls were celebrating the birthday of a fellow classmate inside a wooden cabin which is where one of your friends live in, and then all of a sudden, there was this bright light that sent the whole cabin along with you all flying through some strange passage of light... And then you found yourselves here... Am I right?"


	11. Colorful Fighting Style

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **What is the order of strength among the 7 Nightmare Buccaneers (including Greg)?  
**Game2002: **From strongest to weakest – Wonmoment, Greg, Spike, Catty, Fiasco/Kishido/Lobolover, Zee-Kaiser. The reason for the slanted lines between Fiasco, Kishido, and Lobolover is because those three are equally powerful; never has it really been proven who among them the stronger one is. As of now, most people in AP Flums agree that those three are equal in terms of power.

**Souldin: **What do you think is the most memorable moment in your stories?  
**Game2002: **Hard to say since I have been writing for a long time already and there are a lot of stories to keep track of.

**Souldin: **Are the swordsmen Smashers using their respective swords from the games?  
**Game2002: **For the most part, yes; Link uses the Master Sword, Ike uses the Ragnell, Meta-Knight, uses the Galaxia, and Roy uses the Binding Blade. Marth's sword default sword before he got the Durandal has never been mentioned that it is the Falcion, so one would assume that it's just a normal sword, but that's up to speculation. Young Link and Toon Link, on the other hand, use normal swords, but as TL said in Gamfax III, his sword is said to be imbued with the power of the wind.

**JakeCrusher: **Who is/was/will be the Smashers' ultimate enemy?  
**Game2002: **That's not something that can be determined as of now because the Smashers never had a single villain that is particularly targeting them.

**Chapter 11  
The Wonders of Color! Spike's Colorful Fighting Style!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I found you at last!" Luffy said to Oceanizor. He looked around and then said, "That would mean I'm in the ship. Didn't really think that I would end up here so fast…"

Oceanizor looked at the fallen Fiasco and then turned to Luffy. "So you manage to defeat Fiasco and even made your way here, though I never welcomed you in the first place. Are you here to come to your own grave or what?"

"More like you're going to your own grave," Luffy said while doing stretches. "Anyway, I'm here to kick your ass and make sure that you don't go destroying some ninja country or hurt the old man Whitebeard!"

"Do you think you have what it takes to stop me?" Oceanizor asked him. "If you think you are confident enough to take on me, let's see what you can do. See if you are strong enough to stop me!"

"You bet I will! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy pulled back his fist and then threw his arm forward, but Oceanizor to dodge it.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Luffy pulled back his arm and threw the other one, but Oceanizor caught it this time. Changing his other hand into a gatling gun, he fired bullets rapidly into Luffy's body and the bullets pelted him over and over constantly, though not piercing him thanks to his body of rubber. He then let go of Luffy's hand and the bullets pushed Luffy back into the wall.

"Ugh! That won't kill me!" Luffy said. "Gum Gum Balloon!" He inhaled lots of air to expand his stomach and bounced all away all the bullets. When he returned to normal size, he ran towards Oceanizor while pulling one hand back using the other one. "Gum Gum Bullet!"

Right when his fist was about to struck Oceanizor in the body however, the villain's hand changed into cannon and he launched an explosive blast right into his face

BANG!!!!

"Ack!" Luffy flew out from the explosion and crashed out of the door, tumbling down the hallway. "It actually hurts…" When he got up and looked at the door, he saw Oceanizor standing there firing more bullets at him. When one of the bullets struck Luffy in the shoulder, it pierced through his skin and he realized that these were bullets with sharp heads. "Uh oh…" And he quickly made a run for it while trying his best to dodge the needle-like bullets.

"There is no escape for you," Oceanizor said. This time merely changing his finger into a futuristic-looking turret, he fired a thin red beam across the air and blasted Luffy in the leg.

ZAP!

"AAAHH!!!" Luffy fell down from the burning pain on his leg and cried in pain. He then turned around and said, "Damn! I'm going to show that guy!" Grabbing onto the pipes which were on both sides of the hall, he pulled back as far as he could and then leaped off the floor. "Gum Gum Rocket!"

Oceanizor simply stood aside though and Luffy kept on going until he crashed through the cockpit and towards the water. "Uh oh…" he cried. He quickly turned around and caught the ship with his arm and catapulted himself back inside again.

The moment he landed though, sharp bullets were fired at him and he quickly leaped out of the way before throwing a punch at Oceanizor. "Is that the best you can do?" Oceanizor asked as he prepared to dodge it again.

However, Luffy pulled his arm to the side a bit and then let it go, resulting in the arm become wavy and 'shaky'. "Gum Gum Shotgun!" Because of the erratic movement of the arm this time, Oceanizor wasn't able to fully dodge it by stepping aside and actually got hit.

POW!

"Ugh…" Oceanizor leaped to the side getting struck in the cheek and instantly opened fire at Luffy who failed to dodge the shot in time and was hit by an explosion.

KAAABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Ah!" He fell back from the blast but managed to remain on his feet and glared in Oceanizor's direction.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Straw Hat!" Oceanizor said to him.

-

"Now the whole room is yellow!" Toon Link complained. "And the old man hid himself again like a chameleon!"

"Looks closely! We should be able to find out where he is!" Ness said.

"I've been lying in front of you the whole time and yet you didn't notice me!" said the voice of Spike.

"What?!" Before Ness could look down, a leg rose up and kicked him in the chin, sending him back into the air. "Oof!"

Spike suddenly came to be on the yellow floor and stood up. The moment he did, TL and Young Link both rushed at him and swung their blades, but the old man leaped out of the way swiftly.

"How about a change of color this time?" Spike asked. "What say we go with blue?" Immediately, the part of the floor starting with underneath his feet started to turn blue until the yellow color was overwritten completely.

"It changed color again!" YL said.

"Such is the uniqueness of the Kara Kara Fruit!" Spike said. "With this power, one's life can become a lot more colorful!"

**Note: 'Kara' is Japanese for 'Color'.**

"Like I care!" TL said. He ran to Spike to slash him. The old man jumped back into the air however and pointed his finger like a gun at TL and shot out a rapid burst of blue-colored energy bullets but TL blocked them with his shield.

"PK Fire!" Ness fired a spark at Spike the moment he landed but the old man swiftly ducked down to avoid it and then fired more energy bullets in his direction. "PSI Magnet!" Ness quickly held up a shield that absorbed the projectiles though.

YL was the next one to attack the old man but Spike dodged every single one of his blows by moving around with rhythm and managed to avoid everything that was thrown at him. He suddenly delivered a kick into YL's hand and knocked away his sword, and then he placed his hand in front of YL's face. "Red Cracker!"

And an explosion similar to that of firework exploded in front of YL's face, blasting him backwards.

BANG!

"Ah!"

"Hey you!" TL suddenly jumped at Spike and brought down his sword but the old man moved back. TL immediately swung his sword to the side upon landing to hit him in the legs but Spike managed to jumped up and avoid getting hit as well.

While he was in air though, Ness launched several colored energy balls at him. "PSI Rocking!"

"Eh?"

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

Unable to dodge them in air, Spike was blown backwards but managed to land on his feet. "That's a surprise! Can't say you didn't get me that time!" he said. "That's some flashy move you've got there, kid. You're one heck of a youngster!"

"Don't underestimate young people like us!" Ness told him.

"Then I could say the same thing as well. Don't underestimate grandpa here!" Spike said while doing some stretches. "What say we hang out with each other until something happens? It would be a shame if this were to end so fast, so let's have fun for a while! It's been a while since I've gotten so lively!"

"You seem to be in a playful mood, gramps. If you ask me, you don't look that much like a bad guy."

"I wouldn't care less for what the captain and the others are doing. I just want to seek excitement and have some fun. So try and keep me entertained, what do you say? Spectrum Surprise!" Spike opened his fingers and a small ball of white light was formed on the palm and with a puff of air from the mouth, he blew the ball of white light forward.

The three kids looked at the ball of light as it slowly bobbled up and down in air towards them and wondered what it was, but the ball of light suddenly exploded into a colorful explosion, blowing them back.

BANG!!!

"Whoa! You're asking for it, old geezer!" TL said in frustration. He rushed towards Spike to attack him and the old man moved back and swung his finger across the air and created a solid silver line that blocked the incoming sword. "Eh?"

Spike then caught the silver line that he created by one end and used it as a sword to battle against TL. YL then jumped at him from behind to hit him in the back, but Spike knew this and quickly drew another silver line behind him, not only blocking the downward slash that YL performed but also using that line as his second sword.

Both the young swordsmen clashed their blades with the old man who displayed agility and skill in using the pseudo swords. As the fought, Ness shot out a thunder ball into the air and steered it towards Spike. "PK Thunder!"

Spike saw this and quickly performed a back flip, streaking his feet across the air and creating a golden arc that, amazingly enough, absorbed the thunder ball. When he landed on his feet, he hurled both the silver lines at TL and YL but they dodged it.

"Disco Bomb!" Spike then formed a ball of light that was glowing with various colors and then he hurled it into the air.

"Be careful!" YL said, holding up his shield in front of his face.

The ball of light spun rapidly and started expanding and shrinking until all of a sudden, it exploded in a spectacular flash and filled the whole place with all sorts of bright colors.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" The powerful force of the explosion burned up several things in the room and the kids were pushed back into the wall very hard. When the explosion finally died down, the entire room was dyed with various colors.

"What was that?!" TL cried. He looked at his hand and was surprised that they were in various different colors. Not only that, but his entire body was dyed with all sorts of color as if someone threw paint onto him. "Hey! I'm colored!"

"Me too!" said YL, who were covered in mostly red, blue, and yellow.

"Me three!" Ness added.

"Don't worry," Spike said to them, and the old man himself was covered in various colors too. "The color is purely for looks. It just makes you look a lot more colorful! This makes the fighting scene a lot cooler, don't you think?"

-

"Thank you very much!" the girls said.

As you would expect, Sanji was currently being embraced from all sides by the girls after he had freed them from their prisons, and needless to say, the cook is more than overjoyed to be so welcomed among them. "This is paradise! Hoohoohoo!" the cook said to himself happily. He could faint from excitement any minute.

Chopper was just as popular as the girls couldn't help but give the furry little thing a good snuggling and hugging. "Wow! He's so cute! I want to touch him!"

"I'm not going to be happy just because you called me cute, you jerk!" Chopper said with a cheerful look on his face.

"All right! We can leave this celebration for later!" Nami suddenly said out loud. "We should try to get out of here first before the others find out!"

"Oh, you're not getting away from here so easily!" said a couple of voices that belong to the pirate lackeys. With swords and guns in their hands, they approached them and said, "You may have beaten up Zee-Kaiser, but you still have to get through us!"

Sanji started to approach them and said, "You want a death wish? You better not a lay hand on any of these girls or else…"

Suddenly, Hatsune Miku walked past Sanji and towards the pirates.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Sanji asked her, but she didn't give a reply.

"What's up, girl? Surrendering yourself or what?" one of the pirates asked her, but all of a sudden, the Vocaloid jumped and spun in air to land a roundhouse kick into his head. "Oof!"

"What the?!" the other pirate gasped. Before he could react, Miku landed a kick to his stomach and as the other pirates approached, she did several acrobatic flips and cartwheels towards them and started beating the lights out of everyone with ease.

"Hiya! Vocaloid Kick!"

POW WHACK KICK POOF CRASH!!!

"Wow! She's great!" the other girls exclaimed while Sanji watched in awe while trying to get a good glimpse of possible upskirt sightings.

"Then how did she get captured in the first place then…?" Nami wondered.

-

"Dammit! Will you two stop standing back up again?!" Link said in frustration. Standing in front of him were Hekti and Jawad, both of whom were badly wounded from head to toe. Despite their wounds, they tried their best to stand back up.

"Ninjas… They must… die…" they both said. "They shall… go to… hell… with us…"

"Tsk… I really pity these guys for their simple-mindedness…" Zoro said. "They're really persistent, aren't they?"

Hekti and Jawad raised their swords and slowly approached them again in a manner similar to a zombie, which is what they look like currently. "Ninjas… They must die…" the groaned.

"Are they even human?!" Nana said.

Robin then made arms appeared around their bodies and necks. "Clutch!" Under her command, the arms bent their bodies backwards and broke their bones. After the sickening-sounding crack, they both fell back onto the floor and didn't get up this time. "That should do."

"It pains me to both hear and see this…" Zelda cried.

"All right, we've beaten up the enemies here and Robin also called for outside support," Zoro said, "What else is left for us to do?"

"Maybe we should go back to the others and stay with them," Popo suggested.

"Or maybe we should go and look for Luffy and try helping him," suggested Link. "You'll never know if he needs our help."

"I'm sure the captain and your friends will be all right," Robin assured him.

As the group began to head out of the room, they spotted someone standing at the door. Wonmoment, who was leaning against the doorframe, turned to look at them with an expressionless face that he always has and said, "You've really caused quite a mess here. Thanks to you guys, one of the captain's goals can't come true anymore."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

Popo recognized the person however. "Uh oh, it's that Wonmoment guy…"

"So he's the guy you claimed is so powerful that even Luffy got defeated by him?" Zoro said, getting his swords ready. "I'd like to see for myself how powerful this guy is then!"

-

A lone battleship was sailing across the sea and a sailor was on the front of the deck looking at the horizon with a telescope. When he thought he saw a speck way in the distance, he turned to his superior, a large imposing old man with gray facial hair, and said, "Vice Admiral Garp! I believe we have spotted Gillax Island, the place where the SOS signal came from!"

"Very well," said Garp. "Full speed ahead then! Never thought that it would be the hiding place for AP Flums this whole time…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, that's the Garp we all know. Nothing against it, right?


	12. The End Draws Near

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Are there any worlds that are not part of Tooneria?  
**Game2002: **It has been mentioned several times throughout the series that there are worlds and universes that take place in alternate reality and cannot be accessed through normal means.

**Souldin: **Will there be a crossover with Bleach and Fairy Tail considering that you have storylines based on those two series before?  
**Game2002: **As of now there are no intentions for such a thing. Sometimes I did thought that it would be a good idea to make a Fairy Tail story however, but no such plan exists yet.

**Mystery-guy: **Did something happen to the government many years ago before they were corrupted?  
**Game2002: **Time change, people, change, things change, yadah yadah yadah…

**Mystery-guy: **Was Bahamut involved in the Ohara incident?  
**Game2002: **What makes you think the Ohara incident happened or if it is exactly like in One Piece here? No information is available on that.

**Chapter 12  
Fierce Battle in the Base! The End Draws Near!**

**

* * *

  
**

As Link's group attempted to leave the place, they were confronted by Wonmoment who barred them at the door. "Do you intend to fight me after hearing your friend's advice that it is best not to?" Wonmoment asked Zoro and Link who had their swords ready.

"Yeah, but I'm not the kind to back down from an enemy," Zoro replied. "In fact, the stronger the enemy is, the more excited I feel about fighting him. It's all a trial to see the limits of my power."

"If you're standing in our way, we'll take you down!" Link said.

Wonmoment let out a sigh and said, "Should is say that such confidence comes from your bravery or your ignorance. You will not know the limits of your power until you are push to the corner."

Wonmoment was seen moving his limbs a bit as if he was going to make a move and both Zoro and Link got into defensive stance. All of a sudden, a loud scream came from behind them as Wonmoment saw Kishido leaping towards them. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

The cast turned around and looks of shock appeared on their face as they saw the ninja-loathing pirate back to life. "HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Nana gasped in horror.

"Get out of here!" Link shouted. The cast quickly spread out as Kishido fell down and landed violently, so hard that his left behind his shoeprints on the metallic floor.

"NINJAS!!!! NINJAS!!!! THEY MUST DIE!!!!!" he screamed with pupil-less eyes of fury while blood trickled down his body. Ignoring the wounds that he received from the previous battle, Kishido started swinging his sword around in air and then ran in the direction of Zelda.

"Zelda! Watch out!" Link called out to her.

Zelda quickly defended herself by shooting a fireball at Kishido."Din's Fire!"

The fireball collided with Kishido and created a fiery explosion, but the villain charged out from the smoke with a badly charred body and growled like a beast while continuing to head for a shocked Zelda. Quick as a flash, Link jumped at Zelda and pushed her out of the way just in time before Kishido ran into him.

"Damn you!" Link said angrily. He whipped out his bow and arrow and fired at Kishido, impaling him in the shoulder and chest with a couple of arrows.

However, Kishido was lost in pure rage and couldn't feel pain nor think of anything any longer. All he did was cry out loud and screamed out phrases about ninjas being the worst and stuff.

"Cool off, jerk!" Popo said. The Ice Climbers each approached from the sides and blasted out cold air into the body of Kishido. The villain shielded himself with his arms, but then angrily swung his blades to the side, forcing the Ice Climbers to retreat in fear of getting hit.

Robin then used her powers to sprout out arms around from the floor and his body to lock him in place. Kishido angrily fought against the arms and Robin tried her best to hold him down with equal force. However, she eventually lost to his strength as Kishido broke free from the arms and tackled into Robin, knocking her back several steps. "Ah!" And she fell back into the controls and hit her hand against one of the buttons.

When the button was pressed, a computerized voice reported loudly, "Missile ready to launch."

There was only one missile left that was standing up right while the others had fallen when Kishido impacted into them. The sole missile released smoke and fire from below it as the ceiling above it started to spread apart, revealing the sky of the outside world. "Oh no! The missile is launching!" Link gasped.

Robin quickly got up and played around with the controls in hope of stopping it. "There has to be a way to stop it!" But not being an expert in this sort of thing, she didn't know what to do.

"Dammit! We better destroy that thing before it takes off!" Zoro thought.

"I think that's the one you attacked earlier though…" Popo said, pointing to the hole that was on the side of the missile.

"Whatever! I'll just try to cut the whole thing in half or at least knock it over!" Zoro began to go in the direction of the missile when Kishido suddenly appeared before him.

"ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORT NINJAS MUST DIE!!!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Zoro yelled in frustration, and then he performed spinning attack with all three swords. "Tornado!"

!!!!!!

The devastating attack whipped up a tornado created from cutting wind blades and Kishido was hurled up into the air while being sliced in the skin from all sides, and all the while, he found himself spinning and soaring towards the missile.

"Missile ready to launch in five seconds," the computer said. "Five, four, three…"

Kishido flew up to the top of the missile and then fell down onto the warhead, holding on it. With a badly wounded and bleeding face, he looked up from his position and glared the Smashers down there while growling like a beast.

"Two, one, zero…"

"Oh no!" Zelda gasped when the timer reached zero.

"Blast off!" And immediately, the flame became stronger underneath the missile and the whole thing took off through the opening on the ceiling into the sky along with Kishido.

"We're too late!" Link gasped.

Robin looked at the screen again and noticed that the screen was flashing in red. "Damage reported on the missile," the computer said while showing the diagram of the missile and the hole on its body, "Malfunction may result in premature detonation."

Atop the missile warhead, Kishido slowly got onto his feet and then lifted his head to the sky and yelled out at the top of his voice, "NINJAS!!!! DEATH TO ALL NINJAS!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH TO ALL NINJAS, GLORY TO PIRATES!!!!!! NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!

Then the damage on the missile finally gave in, resulting in the missile exploding in a massive ball of fire high up in the air.

!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa…" Popo said in awe. "That was something…"

"I thought we failed… But thanks goodness…" Nana sighed with relief.

"Well, that saves the trouble of thinking of what to do next," Zoro said.

"Yeah, we were pretty lucky that it happened to be the one you first attacked when we came in," Link said to him while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"But it's not over yet for us though," Zoro said as he turned around to look at Wonmoment who was still standing at the door.

-

All the while, the battle between Spike and the kids went on and it was starting to become more on the offensive side.

"Spectrum Spiral!" Spike stretched forth his arm and released a rainbow-colored beam in the form of a twisting spiral. The kids got out of the way as the beam came and it blasted a hole on the wall behind them.

"This one looks pretty dangerous…" Ness thought.

"You can get that it's going to big ouchie to get hit by this!" Spike told him.

"Take this!" Toon Link ran to him and thrust the sword forward to which Spike dodged aside. As TL continued to approach and swung his blade at him, Spike countered every single one of the hits by drawing silver lines across the air.

"Spectrum Spiral!" He suddenly placed his hand in front of TL's face and fired the rainbow beam, but luckily, TL ducked down in the nick of time to avoid getting hit.

Spike then sensed that Young Link was jumping at him from behind with his sword in hand, so the old man spun around and quickly created a silver line. However, YL's sword collided with the silver line and cleaved through it, much to the surprise of the old man. He quickly moved out of the way but because he did not expect this, Spike received a slight wound on the side of the face.

"Well, that was unexpected!" he said. "That's not something you can easily break through with sheer force!"

"It's thanks to Ness's PSI Offense Up!" YL explained while showing him his sword which is glowing with orange energy.

Ness suddenly appeared from behind Spike. "With this PSI spell," he explained, "you can increase your offensive powers as well as applying to your weapons to make them more destructive!"

Spike almost didn't have time to respond as the bat slammed into his face really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"DOOF!!!!" He flew back as a result and crashed into the throne in the center and tore it from its position and both tumbled onto the floor at the back.

"Haha! How'd you like that?" TL taunted.

Spike stood back up again despite this and said in a cheerful sounding voice, "It's been a while since youngster managed to give me some pain! I like where this is going, but the boss won't like it if you guys win. Sorry about this, kids, but I'm afraid I'm going to use something big, awesome, and nasty to punish you."

"Bring it on!"

-

Meanwhile, atop the deck of AP's Flum main ship, four pirates were gathered together talking over various stuff.

"One Pie sucks," one stated.

"Naluto sucks even more," the second one claimed.

"Breach sucks so much donkey balls it's not funny," the third one claimed.

"I tell you what sucks the most," the fourth one said, "Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Suddenly, the floor underneath them exploded and sent them flying to the side. Luffy came flying out from the explosion and landed not too far away and Oceanizor crawled out to join him on the deck.

"What happened?!" one of the pirates said in shock.

"You'll pay for ruining my ship!" Oceanizor said angrily to Luffy.

"You're the one who shot it! Blame yourself!" he replied.

"Die!" Oceanizor turned his right arm into a bazooka and fired at Luffy who jumped out of the way. This resulted into the projectile blasting the pirate who trash talked One Pie in the body and sending him off the ship and into the water in flames.

Luffy landed onto the deck again but Oceanizor immediately aimed at him. "Gum Gum Stakeholder!" Luffy quickly stretched his hand to the pirate who trash talked Naluto and pulled him over, and the screaming pirate ended up taking the shot for Luffy while the latter escaped unharmed.

BANG!!!

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw his punch at Oceanizor who managed to get out of the way and he ended up punching the pirate who trash talked Breach in the face hard, sending him into a cabin and crashing violently.

CRASH!!!

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy extended his leg and swung across the air to hit Oceanizor who leaped up high into the air. From there, several turrets grew out from his right arm and he launched rained down missiles at him.

Luffy jumped around to avoid the missiles but the pirate who trash talked Super Smash Bros. Brawl was unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast. "YAAAAAAH!!!!!"

As Oceanizor landed from the attack, Luffy ran towards him with both arms stretched back and then launched them forward. "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

"Double Bazooka!" Oceanizor quickly changed back his arms into bazookas and launched two projectiles at the incoming arms.

The pirate who trashed talked Super Smash Bros. Brawl was dazed by the explosion of the missiles and wandered aimlessly in between the incoming attacks; he was the one to take everything to himself when both sides collided.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" screamed the pirate was he was sent flying high into the air to unknown places.

Ignoring that guy, Luffy ran at Oceanizor and started to attack him with a barrage of super fast punches. "Gum Gum Gatling Gun!"

"Gatling Missile!" Oceanizor quickly changed his arm into another kind of gun and launched several missiles at Luffy. When Luffy's fists came in contact with the missiles, it resulted in a massive explosion that caused him to flinch and fly back.

BANG!

"Ah!" Luffy tumbled backwards and hit the railing before bouncing off the deck, but he caught the railing by his stretchy arms and pulled himself back onto the deck again. The moment he landed however, Oceanizor launched a cannonball at him. "Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy quickly inflated himself and when the cannonball struck his balloon-like body, it shot into the air at an upwards angle.

-

Spike did some kung-fu poses and then when he yelled out loud and stomped the floor, rainbow-colored aura appeared all around his body as he got into fighting stance. "What now?" YL asked.

"With the Rainbow Aura, my fighting powers will increase greatly," he explained. "You better believe that I'm no longer someone that should be underestimated!"

Unknown to them all, the cannonball deflected by Luffy flew all the way to the room they were in. When it crashed through the window, the cannonball exploded and all four of them were caught in the blast.

!!!!!!

The fire died down and the smoke cleared, but by this time, the room was totally beyond recognition as the explosion ruined everything. The three kids were propelled out into the hall however and they did not receive that bad of a burn from the blast. "What happened?!" Ness said in shock.

"I don't know, but the room just exploded like that…" Young Link said.

"Where's the old man?" TL wondered.

Inside the messed up room, Spike was found lying charred on the floor with swirling eyes to signify that he had been knocked out from the blast because he was nearest to it when the cannonball exploded. "Duuuuuuh…"

-

Luffy and Oceanizor continued their battle on the deck of the ship with Oceanizor constantly firing projectiles at Luffy while the latter moved around swiftly to avoid everything. However, Oceanizor himself was no pushover as well since he managed to avoid all the punches and kicks that Luffy threw at him.

As they fought, there was a suddenly a loud broadcasting that was heard throughout the entire base. "Attention everyone! Marine ship sighted over the horizon!" the voice said. "We are on their radar! Everyone up in arms at once!"

-

"They did it!" Master Bate said after hearing the broadcast. "They managed to get in contact with the outside!"

"About time!" Franky said while drinking cola.

-

"Tsk! Never thought that the Marines would find us here!" Oceanizor grumbled. "I don't have time to mess with you any longer!"

"Me too," Luffy said. "I wouldn't want to hang around here when the Marine comes, but before that, I'm going to kick your ass and make sure you don't carry out your evil plans!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the shortness… There's been a lot to do around these days and because I don't like to keep my fans waiting, I rushed out the chapters. I know the quality may or may not be the best, but at least I don't procrastinate. I will try my best to make the final battle as high quality as possible however. Please understand this.

By the way, I'd like to hear your comments on the talk show too…

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

I guess there's really no point in hiding anymore, or maybe I should hide it a little bit longer. From the previews that you've seen in the previous chapters, it's obvious that I'm going to make a story related to Mario in some way. That is only partially true.

In fact, the next story will be a Smash Bros. story crossing over with another series, but not in the typical style. My story will be a major project similar to the likes of Rise of the Negativities.

It won't really be the next story I'm going to start working on though as there is still much development to think of, but I'm sure in the end that major project will be worth it.

By the way, plan for the remake of the final arc of Darkling is currently on hold. I've lost a bit of interest in that story, but perhaps when inspiration strikes, I'll get that story in production again.

On the other hand, I have already planned out another story that will come after this. Having gained interest in giant monster films again recently, I've thought of writing a Godzilla story, and in a short amount of time, I've already whipped up a story that stars the King of Monsters.

That's all I can say for now, so I hope you look forward to some neat revelations when this story comes to an end!


	13. No Time For Messing Around

**Chapter 13  
There's No Time to Mess Around! Luffy vs. Oceanizor!**

**

* * *

  
**

The fight between Luffy and Oceanizor continued where they left off previously.

Luffy ran to him and stretched his foot forward for a kick and Oceanizor managed to grab him by the feet and he used his other hand to fire an exploding projectile at him. Luffy bent back his body fast however and the projectile went over his head. Pulling himself up close to Oceanizor, he attempt to smash him in the head with head with a headbutt but Oceanizor let go of his leg and moved away in time and Luffy flew forth a few steps before getting back into proper posture.

"Spike Storm!" Oceanizor launched a rapid burst of sharp bullets at Luffy and he moved around desperately to avoid them. One of the bullets managed to graze his skin a bit and he cried in pain before moving away to a safer location, but Oceanizor continued aiming at him.

Luffy made a run for his life and notice a bucket on the floor, so he gave the bucket a swift kick in his direction. Oceanizor easily caught the bucket when it was about to hit him but this made him stop firing for a while and Luffy used this chance to charge up to him with one arm twisted and pulled back. "Gum Gum Rifle!" he shouted, and he threw forth a drilling fist.

Oceanizor quickly held up his hand to catch the fist but the force was very strong and he got pushed back several steps as a result. Luffy did not stop there; he ran after him again this time with both hands pulled back. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" When both his hands came forth, Oceanizor quickly changed his hand into a bazooka and fired at him.

BAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

The explosion resulted when the projectile collided with Luffy's hand and he was burned and flinched a bit. "Ow!" Suddenly, a swarm of needles shot threw the smoke and Luffy got hit in a few spots before running away. "That guy obviously is at his strongest when it comes to long range combat! I have to try to get near him somehow and then stay near him at all times if I want to beat him up!"

When the needles were about to hit him, Luffy jumped up into the air and looked down at Oceanizor who looked up at him and aimed with his hand. Luffy quickly stretched forward both his hands at the same time Oceanizor aimed at him, and despite the needles grazing his skin, he endured them and managed to catch Oceanizor by his shoulders. "Damn!?"

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy pulled himself forward into Oceanizor and rammed him in the body very hard, knocking him back with tremendous force.

Oceanizor tumbled around a hit before getting back on his knee but Luffy immediately ran up to him and attacked with a kick to the side. "Gum Gum Whip!" Oceanizor was hit once again and Luffy immediately followed up with another punch to his face. "Gum Gum Pistol!" And finally ended the combo with a barrage of punches. "Gum Gum Gatling!"

POW SMASH WHAM!!!!!!

Oceanizor cried in pain as the fists struck all parts of his body, and when Luffy stopped attacking, he tumbled backwards painfully and groaned as he weakly sat up again. Luffy quickly grabbed both his arms and held them as tightly as he could while saying, "As long as I catch your arms, you cannot do anything!"

"Is that what you think?" Oceanizor asked before doing the unexpected. He opened his mouth and to Luffy's surprise, a miniature cannon came out and fired an explosive blast into his face.

BANG!

Luffy fell back and then got up saying, "Dang! I didn't know he could fire from his mouth too! Whoa!" He quickly ran when Oceanizor fired needles at him again.

"Tsk! Don't think you can run around like this forever!" Oceanizor growled as he changed his arm into another kind of weapon. "Chaser Missile!" And he fired a large barrage of missiles that sped after Luffy.

Luffy looked back and commented, " Those missiles are after me!" He quickly did a sharp turn when he reached the railings on the side of the deck but the missiles curved after him. "Dammit! Stop following me! Gum Gum Balloon!" He spun around and inflated his stomach hoping to deflect the missiles when they hit him.

However, the missiles never bounced away as they exploded upon touching him.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"I do not have much time left to be messing around here with you," Oceanizor said to him. "I better put an end to you about now!"

Luffy got up despite the wounds and said to him, "I can say the same thing, so I'm going to end this also!" Crouching down a bit, Luffy pressed down his hands on his knees and caused a pumping motion to occur on his legs. This made his skin reddish in appearance and not to mention steam coming out from his body. "Gear 2nd!"

-

The news of the Marines making their way here had spread throughout the place and heard by everyone, and all the pirates were horrified and in great panic as they scurried around wondering what to do.

"What do we do?!"

"The Marines are coming!"

"We're done for!"

"Where's the boss?!"

"We should head to the ship and get out of here at once!"

Meanwhile, the former slaves, some of the SH members, and some of the Smashers were all seated in the room where they used to work watching the pirates panicking. "What's happening?" DK asked. "They seem to be in a rush."

"The police or people similar are coming, I think," Diddy replied.

"Polishing will make you pee on a pole and go camping? I don't get it…"

"Ignore them," Franky said as he took another sip of his cola. "It's not like they're gonna come after us. They should be afraid of us by now."

Then one of the pirates faced them saying, "Let us at least kill the prisoners first so that they do not go and tell the Marines where we ran off too!"

"Yeah! If we let them live, they'll expose us to the public! Let's kill them!"

"Uh oh…" cried Usopp.

"Even so, it's not like that's a problem," Franky said, looking unimpressed.

Suddenly, the pirates were attacked from behind by someone and each was sent flying into the air as if someone kicked them. Sanji plowed his way through the group of pirates giving every one of them nasty kicks until none of them were conscious anymore. He then turned to the good guys saying, "I hope everyone here is all right for you guys."

"And it looks like you've rescued the girls as well," Master Bate said. "Everything is looking very good now! Sooner or later we will be able to get out of here!" Hearing this, the people cheered happily.

"But do you think we should still be staying here?" Brook asked. "Perhaps it would be a good idea that we make our way to a place where we can meet with the Marines better or even meet with the others?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Usopp said, "there's still no news from our other crewmates."

Nami approached them and said, "Wait a minute… Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"What?" Franky asked while throwing the coke bottle away. Don't pollute, kids.

"The Marines are here and you know that we are on their blacklist as well! Are you guys going to keep on hanging around here when they come?!" Nami reminded them.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Usopp gasped. "We're pirates and surely they will not let us get away with it! We have to find Luffy and the others and flee at once!"

"Don't worry! We can just tell them that you guys are the heroes too!" Diddy told him.

"I appreciate your advice, little bro," Franky said to him. "But you see; we pirates cannot be trusted. At least that's what the justice enforcers say, so no matter what we tell them, they won't listen to an ounce of word from us. It's better for us to play it safe by beating it rather than being nice."

"I see… Such a shame… I think you guys are too nice to be pirates."

"We get that a lot."

-

"Tiger Hunt!" Zoro shouted as he leaped at Wonmoment, ready to bring down two of his swords onto his head. Wonmoment merely stood there with an expressionless face and didn't retaliate in whatever way.

"I'm telling you!" Popo said. "It won't work!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

After landing from the dropping slash, Zoro moved back and then looked at Wonmoment, and he was surprised to see the sight before him. "What the?!"

"Oh my!" Zelda said in shock.

"What's with him?!" Link gasped.

Wonmoment was cleaved into two pieces down the center, but his body was broken apart in a manner exactly like a glass material broken in half. His two halves slowly came and fit together perfectly, and any signs of scratches immediately disappeared. "Gara Gara Fruit, Logia type," he explained. "My body is made of glass, therefore it is impossible for you to land blows on me normally."

**Note: 'Gara' is short for 'Garasu', 'Glass' in Japan.**

"See! I told you and you wouldn't believe me!" Popo said. "Luffy punched him over and over and it only caused him to break down into glass shards and reform again! He even got glass cuts on his arms as a result!"

"So that's why the captain was no match for him!" Robin thought.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Zoro cursed, "To think that you would possess one of the most powerful and cheapest kinds of Devil Fruit!"

"However, just because I'm a Logia doesn't mean I fully rely on my fruit powers," Wonmoment claimed. "That is the problem with pretty much everyone else. Their reliance on their default powers has made them weak when they are unable to use the power. I, on the other hand, have trained myself to the point where if I am unable to use my powers, I can still fight back with no problem. As proof, I will pretend that I do not have an invincible body. Feel free to attack me and see how well I fare."

"That's what you're telling me to do!" Zoro said. "Demon Slash!" He dashed forward at a fast speed to attack Wonmoment who swiftly moved aside to avoid getting hit. Zoro immediately spun towards him and attacked with a horizontal slash, but Wonmoment leaped back into the air.

Link up to Wonmoment and attacked with his sword rapidly, but Wonmoment displayed amazing agility by moving side to side and managed to avoid every single sword swipe. When Link lunged himself forward, Wonmoment stepped aside and then delivered a quick karate chop to the back of his neck very hard and Link fell over in pain. "Ow!"

Zoro went for Wonmoment again and brought down one sword. To his surprise, Wonmoment clasped both his hands against the sides of the blade and caught it with no effort. "What the?!" Zoro said in shock. Wonmoment then leaped up a bit and swung his right leg into Zoro's waist and knocked him aside. Zoro had yet to fully recover and Wonmoment dashed at him and grabbed both his swords by the blades, pulled them right out of his hand flung them away to the side. "Hey you!"

"If you are disarmed, how well will you fare?" Wonmoment questioned. "Are you the kind who rely solely on his weapons and cannot do anything without it?"

"Underestimate me, will you?!" Zoro said in frustration. "I'll show you!" He put away his only sword left and angrily threw a punch at Wonmoment, but he moved his head aside to avoid it.

Suddenly, an arrow shot at Wonmoment but he saw it coming and bent his body back and avoided it. "Missed!" Link cursed.

Zoro went after Wonmoment again, attacking with his bare fists. Wonmoment raised his arms and easily blocked every single punch Zoro threw at him. He suddenly caught Zoro by the arm and then bent it down forcefully before forcing him to spin around and kneeing him from behind. "Ah!"

"Hiya!" Link jumped at Wonmoment from behind ready to cut him down on the head, but Wonmoment suddenly jumped and did a spin in air, landing his leg against Link's face and smashing him away. "Oof!"

CRASH!

"That guy is strong!" Nana gasped in shock.

"I think you have an idea already on how strong I am even without the reliance on my Devil Fruit," Wonmoment said to Link and Zoro who were getting back up.

"Don't get too cocky of yourself!" Link said angrily. He got his bow and this time fired an arrow that was attached with a bomb.

Wonmoment jumped up into the air and fell towards Link, and his swung his arm against his head. "Prism Hammer." His arm shattered into pieces of glass when it struck Link's head.

Link fell back and cried in pain as his head was bleeding from the glasses pierced into his skin. "LINK!!!" Zelda gasped in horror. Meanwhile, Wonmoment's broken arm was instantly reformed when the pieces of glass merged together again.

-

"JET Pistol!" Luffy threw forth a super fast punch that struck Oceanizor in the chest hard. The villain grunted in pain and slid back several feet, but retained a standing posture.

"Ugh!" He looked up and quickly fired a shot at Luffy but he moved away at a very fast speed and avoided it with no problem. Oceanizor looked around desperately for him but was kicked in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Gum Gum Stamp!"

After Oceanizor was pressed onto the floor, Luffy caught him by the shoulders and then slammed his head into his back so hard that the floor gave way and Oceanizor crashed through it, but Luffy bounce back into the air.

"Dammit!" Oceanizor growled angrily. He looked up at Luffy and shot a concentrated beam at him. Luffy was unable to avoid this while in air and was shot in the waist.

"AH!!!"

"Chaser Missiles!" Oceanizor then let loose a plethora of homing missiles at him.

BANG POW KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Ugh!" Luffy fell out from the explosion and tumbled onto the floor. He got back up and looked at the floor saying, "He's down there…"

Suddenly, the floor underneath him exploded and blasted him into the air. Oceanizor jumped out and fired several missiles at him again. When Luffy saw those missiles coming, he took a deep breath while pulling back his arms before unleashing a barrage of super fast punches. "JET Gatling!!!"

He punched with such a speed that it gave an illusion of multiple arms being unleashed. The missiles were all destroyed on impact and Oceanizor was unable to escape as the fists came down on top of him and pummeled him mercilessly, crushing him against the floor. "GUAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!"

POW SMASH WHAM BAM CRASH WHAM!!!!!!!!!

Finally, Luffy pulled his right leg into the air and stretched it as high up as he could. "Gum Gum JET Axe!!!" And the leg came back down at a fast speed.

Oceanizor was pretty much knocked out of consciousness after the brutal beating from earlier, and thus he was unable to move when the attack landed onto his stomach.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASH!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

What's this? The main villain gets defeated but one of his henchmen is still alive and well? Something isn't right here…

* * *

GAME2002 TALK SHOW

I would like to make some clarifications regarding the next big project.

1 .It DOES NOT follow the same formula as Rise of the Negativities and Darkling, but the concept is somewhat similar.

2. This story IS NOT canon.

3. While it is a Smash Bros. story, the Smashers ARE NOT the main characters. Instead, the characters of the series crossing over will be the main characters instead.

4. This story uses very little to almost no OCs.


	14. Let's Leave

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Is there an 8th Deadly Incarnation?  
**Game2002: **No.

**SlasherMask: **How can glass repair itself?  
**Game2002: **In One Piece series, Logia Devil Fruits grant the user a body of an element. This makes them nearly invincible to all sorts of attacks unless they are struck by sea stone or their element's weakness. Because the user is invincible, he or she can repair his or her body using the same kind of element.

**Chapter 14  
Fall of AP Flums! Let's Leave this Island at Once!**

**

* * *

  
**

After the final blow, Oceanizor was crushed through the deck of the ship and fell all the way to the lowest floor where he laid unconscious. Luffy panted heavily as he exited his Gear 2nd condition and looked down at the villain to make sure that it is over. "Phew… That's done with, I hope…" he said.

Suddenly, a loud broadcasting was heard throughout the place. "Attention!" said the voice. "We, the Marines, are approaching Gillax Island! People of AP Flums, your days of crime are up! Surrender yourself to us immediately and don't think of doing anything funny!"

"Uh oh… I better beat it…" Luffy thought. As he began to jump down the ship and onto the harbor, he looked up and saw the three kids looking down at him from the room up there and waved to them shouting, "It's been nice to meet you guys! But I'm in a hurry so I have to leave now!"

"Go ahead!" Ness replied loudly. "Be careful on your way back!"

"It was fun being with you! Hope we can meet again someday!" Young Link replied.

"Bye, guys!" Luffy said one last time before running for the exit of the room.

Shortly after he left, there was an explosion as the massive steel gate that was out in the water in front of the ship exploded. The kids turned to that direction and when the smoke cleared, they could see the Marine ship approaching. "Here comes the military…" Ness thought.

-

Both Zoro and Link were badly wounded with blood trickling down all over their body and not to mention glass shards pierced into them. In front of them, Wonmoment stood without signs of fatigue or wounds. "Damn… How do you land a single hit on this guy…?" Link growled.

"It seems that there is no more time to be staying here," Wonmoment thought. "After all, the Marines have announced that they are on their way here. I would not want to be caught so early, so I would have to take my leave for now."

"It's not over until I beat you up!" Zoro said as he stood up.

"I have showed you the difference in strength between us," Wonmoment told him. "There is no way the likes of you can defeat us. Even when it comes down to pure skills, you are no match for me."

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Say what you want and accept the fact that you are no match for me. For now, I must make my escape."

"You're not running!" Zoro angrily shouted. He lunged at Wonmoment and slashed him, only to cause him to break down into thousand of glass shards. The shards then slowly moved together in the direction a venting system that was at the bottom of the wall.

"Mark my words," the voice of Wonmoment said as he escaped through the grating. "We shall meet again!"

"He escaped…" Popo said.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed.

"We do not have time to care about him," Robin said. "We have to escape ourselves too. The Marines surely will not take us as innocent bystanders since we are wanted ourselves too."

Suddenly, Luffy came running into the place and waved to them. "Zoro! Robin! You guys are here!"

"Oh, it's the captain! He's safe!"

"I've kicked the captain's ass already, so let's beat it before the Marines come!"

"You guys are leaving now?" Zelda asked. "We can explain to the…"

"Forget it," Zoro interrupted. "They're not going to listen to pirates like us. We're better off getting out of here."

"That's sad… Oh well, hope you guys can make it out of here in time," Popo said.

"Don't worry about us! We're used to this sort of thing!" Luffy told them. "We'll escape no problem!"

And thus after saying good-bye to the Smashers one last time, the three pirates quickly rushed out of the room.

-

A short while had passed and the Marines finally arrived in the base. Not too long after they arrived here, all the AP Flums members had been arrested and were being marched one by one onto the Marine ship. The prisoners were all rescued as well.

"We are in your debt," Master Bate said to Vice Admiral Garp while shaking his hand.

"This is nothing," he replied. "It's our job after all to deal with pests like these. We should be thanking you! As far as the government is concerned, the threat of AP Flums has been growing little by little and we never managed to find their hiding place. Thanks to you we could finally round them all up!"

"The people who helped us are… Never mind, that's not important any longer. I'll just say that a group of young outlaws did most of the work here before they left."

"I may have a good idea who you're referring to, heheh!"

One of the Marines came up to Garp and saluted to him before saying, "Vice admiral! We managed to all of the villains! Except for two…"

"Who might they be?" Garp asked.

"One of them is Wonmoment, a member of the 7 Nightmare Buccaneers, and the second is… their captain, Oceanizor."

Hearing this, everyone was shocked. "What?! He escaped?!" Ness said. "But I thought Luffy…" But he quickly closed his mouth.

"Had a feeling it was him…" Garp thought when he heard Luffy's name. "Anyway, are you sure that the captain escaped?"

"Yes," the Marine replied. "We checked every part of the ship and couldn't find him. We did make a discovery and that is one of the getaway submarines that was stored at the bottom of their ship was missing, so we fear that he may have escaped using that!"

"Tsk! After we came all the way here to catch these guys and now their boss escaped!"

"What do we do, vice admiral?"

"I hope we can still scan the ocean floor for his possible location, assuming that he hasn't run far yet. Quickly go activate the sonar and see if he is still around here!"

"Yes sir!" And the Marine soldier ran off.

Garp then turned to the others saying, "Don't worry about this. Everything is under control. Stuffs like these happen, so you don't have to think too much. Hahaha!"

-

In the end, the Marines were unable to find out where Oceanizor went. Wonmoment also went missing and there had been no clues on his whereabouts even after witnesses told them that he escaped through the heating grate.

This couldn't be helped however, but at least they managed to round up the majority of the evil organization. The threat of AP Flums should die down for now.

The people were all sent back to their ocean liner by the Marines afterwards and the children were overjoyed to see their parents returning. Each ran to their own mother and father and embraced them and everyone celebrated that they managed to escape the place unharmed.

"It sure is good to know that everyone is back safe and sound!" Master Bate said.

"That sure was an exciting adventure!" Ness commented. "Everything turned out even more fun than what we expected before we came!"

"Yeah, we only told the others that we're going out to sea to watch movie but then we ended up fighting against real bad guys!" Diddy added. "I can't wait to see how they will react to this!"

MB turned to the kid Smashers and said, "It's largely thank to you brave ones too that we are able to be rescued. You are the real heroes of this incident."

"We didn't really do much," Nana said. "Must of the job are done by the Straw Hat Pirates."

"The fact that you are willing to step out onto the island and look for us is proof of your bravery. That is what it means to be a true hero!"

"Yeah, you can say that we really are the heroes this time," Young Link said, sounding a bit proud.

The sailors got to their businesses and got the ocean liner ready to leave again. The passengers onboard thanked the Marines as they went in their own direction. Soon, both ships went over the horizon until the island was barely in sight.

The kid Smashers stood next to the railing watching the island disappear over the horizon while the people around them did their own stuffs. "I wonder where the Straw Hat Pirates are right now," Popo wondered.

"They're probably out there sailing on the blue sea already," Ness said. "I'm sure they'll do fine."

"Speaking of which, do you think that ship over there could be them?" Diddy asked, pointing to something that was visible over the horizon. They went over to look at what Diddy was pointing to and could see a small speck sailing way over the horizon, but it was too far away to get a clear look on what it is.

"Maybe," Toon Link said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it is them."

"Why don't we just wave to them? Perhaps they will see us and wave back!" Popo suggested.

"Good idea!" Nana agreed. "Even if it isn't them, we are at least showing kindness by greeting to passersby!"

The kids waved in the direction of what they believe is the Straw Hat's ship and called out as loud as they could. All of a sudden, a huge gush of water shot out from the part of the sea in front of them and it rained back down onto them.

SPLASH!

"What the?!" YL said in shock.

A spherical submarine with a glass cockpit at the front had come out from the ocean and floated in the air using jet engines, and Oceanizor himself could be seen inside piloting the flying submarine. "It's Oceanizor!" Ness gasped.

The cockpit opened and Oceanizor said, "Did you seriously think that I'm going to let my prisoners escape so easily?"

Master Bate came out from the cabin and asked, "What's going on here?" And he was shocked to see Oceanizor. "You! When did you get here?!"

"If you people hadn't showed you, none of this would have happened!" Oceanizor said angrily. "I'm going to sink this ocean liner and feed every single one of you to the sharks!"

After saying this, the cockpit closed again and he pressed a button that made the submarine change form. In a few seconds, the submarine had acquired a pair of arm cannons and legs, making it resemble a robot.

"Cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

"I don't think this is time to be impressed by its looks!" Nana cried.

"You will regret!" Oceanizor said angrily. "You will regret ever crossing the path of AP Flums! I will show you the consequences for doing such a thing!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I know, it's a short chapter, but let's say it's a buildup for the final battle that will come next. Hope you can wait until the next chapter comes!


	15. Protect the Ocean Liner!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **What were the Holy Weapons originally used for?  
**Game2002: **It was already mentioned that the Hands made it in fear that the Darkling may some day rise again in the future, so the weapons were made to counter them in case their race someday disappear from the world.

**Chapter 15  
Protect the Ocean Liner! The Final Battle out at Sea!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Everyone! Into the cabin for your own safety!" Master Bate shouted to the panicking passengers as he guided them inside the ship for cover.

"All of you shall sink into the ocean depths to your graves!" Oceanizor shouted as his submarine mech opened fire by sweeping the deck with bullets.

"Watch out!" Link shouted. The Smashers ran and jumped around to avoid getting hit by the bullets.

DK grabbed a nearby folding chair and flung it at Oceanizor but he flew away and continued firing at them. Link loaded a bomb onto an arrow and shot it at him, but Oceanizor also avoided it with no problem while continuing his firing. The Smashers quickly hid themselves behind whatever they could find in order to avoid getting hit by the bullets.

Oceanizor then stopped firing and the right arm cannon of the mech changed form a bit before firing a missile at them. "It won't do any good if the missile hits the deck!" Ness cried.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda quickly shot a fireball at the incoming missile. The two projectiles collided with each other in midair and exploded.

However, Oceanizor fired two more missiles this time. Zelda once again used Din's Fire to get rid of the missiles, but she only hit one as the other one continued moving in her direction. "Zelda!" Link gasped. "Be careful!"

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda quickly formed a crystal around her that deflected the missile into the air and was safe from it. "I'm all right."

"There's no way you can destroy all these missiles at once!" Oceanizor said. The mech flew higher up into the air and both arms fired several missiles at the deck of the ship.

"Oh no! There's too many of them!" Nana cried.

"I can stop it!" Ness said. He ran towards the incoming missiles and concentrated his mind as hard as he could before releasing several colored energy blasts into the air. "PSI Rocking Omega!" And the colorful and spectacular firework managed to eliminate every single missile.

BAAAAAANG!!!

"Good going, Ness!" Link said to him.

Oceanizor growled with frustration at the Smashers constantly getting in his way, and then he took towards the front deck of the ship. "He's heading for the front deck!" Young Link gasped.

"Quick! After him!" Link said, and they chased after the villain.

As Oceanizor flew along the side of the ocean liner, he open fired and bored holes on the sides of the ship and shattered the windows, and the passengers inside screamed and took for cover. Oceanizor eventually flew to the front deck of the ship first where some sailors panicked at the sight of him. As he readied the arm cannons of the mech, someone came running out from the ship cabin.

"You're not getting your way around here, villain!" Master Bate shouted out to him. He was wearing what appears to be a jet pack on his back and in his hand was a… pot lid. "As a superhero, I must stop the likes of you from destroying peace!" Flames come out from the jet pack and he took into the air after the villain.

"Then you shall die like a hero that you are!" Oceanizor said before firing bullets at him, but MB held up the pot lid which managed to deflect the bullets. Amazing…

"Knuckle of Justice!" MB shouted as threw a punch into the cockpit of the mech. Oceanizor didn't move away because he thought that a measly punch shouldn't do anything to him, but he was surprised when the punch was actually strong enough to make a small crack on the glass cockpit.

"What?!"

MB then flipped around and planted both feet against the cockpit and pushed it back into the air. "Argh! Why you?!" Oceanizor growled angrily, and then he fired at him again, only to have the lid cover up everything.

"Knuckle of Justice!" MB shouted as he shot forward to deliver another punch, but this time Oceanizor was smart enough to move aside and then he fired a missile at MB.

Amazingly enough, MB swiped his hand at the incoming missile and caught it with his bare hand. "What?!" Oceanizor said in surprise.

"Take it back!" MB shouted, throwing the missile in his direction. Oceanizor moved aside and the missile continued flying in the direction of the ocean liner. "Oh no!"

Thankfully, the Smashers showed up in the nick of time and Link swung his sword at the missile, cleaving it into two, before it touched the deck. "Thanks for holding up before we got there!" Link said to MB.

"You're the greatest, Master Bate!" Popo shouted out to him.

"This is not time for praising!" MB said. "We must team together to take down this villain!"

"You bet we will!" Toon Link said, brandishing his sword.

Diddy shouted to Master Bate, "Hey! Do you still have anymore of those jet packs? It looks cool and I wanna try it out!"

"I'm sure there are still two more down in the ship!" MB replied.

"All right! I'm going to have fun with it!" Diddy said before rushing for the cabin.

Ness followed him down there saying, "I want to try it out too!"

"Hey! You two better not do anything silly!" Zelda warned them.

"Anyone who gets in my way shall die!" Oceanizor said before he opened fire at the ship again. The Smashers moved away as the bullet struck the floor of the deck and Link fired a bomb arrow in the mech's direction. Oceanizor moved aside with ease but MB quickly caught the arrow and hurled it to the back of the mech, catching Oceanizor by surprise. "Ah!" But the mech did not suffer heavy damage.

"Why you?!" Oceanizor turned around and fired at MB angrily but the superhero flew out of the way and then went towards the mech from the side and shoulder bashed it hard.

"I'll never let you do any harm!" MB said. He continued to punch and kick the mech against its body and cockpit with great force. Suddenly, the cockpit flung open unexpectedly and Oceanizor pointed his arm which had turned into a bazooka at him. "Uh oh…" The superhero quickly bent over and the shot merely went over his face and misses. "Phew…"

Moving back through the air, Oceanizor changed his arms into another kind of gun and fired a pair of missiles. MB dodged them with ease but the missiles turned around again to hit him from behind, but then a pair of arrows shot by Link soared through the air and collided with those missiles, destroying them.

BANG!

MB turned to Link and gave him his thanks to which he replied, "You're not the only one fighting here. You have us on your side too!"

"We'll help you!" DK said, flexing his arms.

"Let's take out this bastard together!" TL said.

Diddy and Ness then ran out from the ship cabin with jet packs worn on their backs. "I'm back! They've still got spares for this thing!" Diddy said. "I can't wait to try it out!" He ran and jumped right off the deck, and flames immediately came out from the back of the jet pack, sending him up into the air. "Woopee!"

"Here I go!" Ness said. He raised his arms as if he was Superman and took off into the air.

"Cool!" DK exclaimed.

Ness had a bit of trouble staying airborne, but eventually got the hang of it. "Whoa… Careful now…"

"I can't control myself!!" Diddy cried as he soared through the air like a drunken pilot. "Eeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

"Be careful! Try to practice a bit and don't fall into the sea!" MB called out to him.

"Annoying bunch! I'm going to drown all of you in the sea!" Oceanizor growled before firing several homing missiles from his arms.

"I'll handle those!" Ness said. He approached the incoming missiles and gathered together his concentration before letting loose several colored energy balls. "PSI Rocking!"

Several of the missiles were shot down by the energy balls, but one of them escaped and headed for him. Ness quickly lowered himself to dodge it but the missile turned around for another attempt. MB quickly flew at the missile and gave it a punch to the side that sent it flying away and exploding. "Thanks!" Ness said to him.

"Be careful yourself now," MB told him. "This is no laughing matter, but I appreciate your help."

-

Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny was sailing on its own out in the distance. Usopp looked into the distance with a pair of binocular and thought he saw something out in the distance. Chopper came up to him and asked, "What are you looking at, Usopp?"

"I think I'm seeing some sort of skirmish going on in the distance…" Usopp said. "Can't get a really good look thought…" He turned to look at the crow's nest at the top of the main pillar and shouted out loud, "Zoro! Can you take a look for me on what's in the distance?"

Zoro, who was just about to fall asleep after training himself, responded to the call and grumpily looked into the telescope next to him. "Um? What's what?"

After a while, his voice broadcasted from the megaphone that was underneath the crow's nest. "Hey guys, I see an ocean liner out in the distance and there was this strange mechanical thing fighting that Master Bate guy and some of the people we teamed up with earlier."

-

Missile, this time normal ones, were fired at the both of them again. "PSI Shield Omega!" Ness quickly created a circular shield that was strong enough to hold back the missiles. He turned to MB and said something to him and the superhero nodded.

MB positioned himself in front of Ness with one arm raised, and Ness send orange energy down his arm. "PSI Offense Up!"

With his fist supercharged, MB flew towards the mech as fast as he could. Oceanizor fired bullets at him rapidly, but the superhero zigzagged around to avoid getting hit, but when he was about to ram into the mech, Oceanizor quickly moved out of the way avoid getting hit.

The right arm of the mech transformed into a claw-like device and shot forward and caught MB by his waist, holding him in place. "Got you!" Oceanizor said. "Now there is no escape for you!" He used the mech's other arm to ready to fire a missile at the immobile hero, but he was foiled when DK threw a barrel at the mech. "Ah!"

"Good going!" MB said as he broke free from the claw. He quickly flew towards the mech while Oceanizor was still attempting to recover from hitting his head against the window and threw a punch into the cockpit. "Knuckle of Justice!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Thanks to the power increase from Ness's PSI Offense Up, the punch was strong enough to shatter the cockpit, leaving Oceanizor defenseless. He quickly moved back into the air and cursed angrily. "Damn you! But don't think this is the end!" Then he noticed Diddy flying towards him.

"I'm getting the hang of it!" the monkey said. With a pair of guns in his hand, he fired bullets rapidly into Oceanizor's face.

"Ow! Stop it!" the villain cried, trying to shield his face from the nuts. Suddenly, Diddy flew into his face and latched himself onto his head tightly before beginning to pull his hair, pulling his ears and cheeks, and strangling him by the neck. "Ack! Oof!"

"Take that! Take this! How'd you like this?" Diddy said while doing his job.

In the midst of doing this, Oceanizor opened his mouth and released a blast from his tongue-turned-cannon.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAYEEEEEE!!!!!!" Diddy was shot at the point blank and needless to say it was a painful one. The charred monkey flung through the air and towards the sea, but MB quickly flew over to catch him.

"Are you all right?" MB asked him in concern.

"Hey mom, my pet train went swimming in the piano… Lalala…" Diddy sang goofily.

DK and the others ran to the railing of the ship and the ape shouted out loud to Diddy, "Are you all right? Don't die!"

"He's all right!" MB told him. "At least he's still conscious."

"Thanks goodness…" Zelda said. "But we'll have to treat him fast!"

"Damn that guy! He shall pay for hurting our comrade like this!" Link cursed.

Oceanizor moved in front of the ocean liner again and opened fire in their direction, sending the Smashers to flee for their lives. "Dammit! Those arms are annoying!" DK growled. "I'm going to tear them off if only I can get my hands on them!" Hearing this, TL suddenly came up with an idea.

"PK Flash!" Ness flew at Oceanizor and released bright green light that blinded him temporarily.

"Ugh!" Oceanizor raised his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light. Ness suddenly appeared through the green firework and smacked his bat into his face hard. "Ow!"

"This is for Diddy!" he said. Oceanizor then swung his arm across the air and released a stream of fire. Ness barely avoided it and got singed slightly in the face. "Yeow!"

"Hey you!" shouted a voice. Oceanizor turned to look at the ship and saw TL and YL who were both standing on DK's shoulders.

"Throw us now, DK!" TL said out loud.

"Okay!" DK said as he hurled both TL and YL forward at a high speed. Both the young swordsmen raised their swords as they were thrown across the like cannonballs.

Oceanizor had no time to react as they both came flying into him at high speed and they both flew right past the arms of the mech, cleaving them off with their swords.

SLAAAAASH!!!!

"Yes! We did it!" TL exclaimed.

"But what's going to happen to us?!" YL asked. "Did you take this into account beforehand?!" Then they both took a dip into the sea.

SPLASH!

"Oh no!" Zelda gasped.

"We can haul them up afterwards," Link said. "Just toss them the floaters as the ship travels past them."

"Dammit!" Oceanizor cursed angrily now that the arms of his mech are destroyed. "But don't think this is over! I can still use my Gan Gan Powers to substitute for this!"

"In that case, we'll cut off your arms!" Link said, holding up his sword.

"Just try and do it from this distance!" Oceanizor said. He pointed his arms in their direction and changed them both into large futuristic guns, a transformation that he never used until now. "This time I'm going to blow the entire ship into pieces! See if you can…"

Suddenly, Ness slammed down his bat, which was coated with the energy of PSI Offense Up, from above. "Oh no you don't!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"YAAAAAA!!!!" This made Oceanizor flinch and he was knocked silly for a while.

"Now's our chance!" Link said.

"Do you want me to throw you?" DK asked him.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud voice calling to them and thus turned to look and saw the Thousand Sunny approaching. Luffy was standing on the head of the lion's head and waving to them. "Hey guys! Is everything all right there?"

"It's Luffy and the others!" Popo said. "They did escape from the island after all!"

Luffy turned to look at Oceanizor and said, "So that guy is still up and at it? Don't worry; I'll kick his ass for you!"

Oceanizor shook himself back to consciousness and turned to look at Luffy. "It's you!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" Luffy said while biting his right thumb. "This ought to plant things into your skull! Gear 3rd!" And then he blew into his finger as hard as he could to inflate it like a balloon until it grew to giant proportions. "Bone Balloon!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Popo exclaimed.

Luffy then jumped slightly into the air and pulled his arm all the way to back as far as he could while twisting it. "Gum Gum…"

"Hey! Be careful with that thing!" Franky shouted to him since the pulled back arm nearly struck one of the masts.

"Giant Rifle!!!" And Luffy threw forth the massive fist that spun like a drill!

Oceanizor fired rapidly at the incoming fist but nothing was doing at all. He attempted to avoid the fist as it approached him, but it came too fast and he failed to dodge it in time. "Oh no!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

The devastating punch from the giant arm smashed the entire mech into pieces and Oceanizor was sent soaring across the air while screaming at the top of his voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The Smashers ran over to the direction he flew in and looked as far as they could. "Whoa! That's gotta hurt!" Popo said.

-

Meanwhile, Garp was in his living quarters of the Marine ship enjoying doughnuts and tea. "Hmmmm, doughnuts!" he said. "The perfect food from heaven to mankind!"

He was ready to take a bite when suddenly the wall burst open and Oceanizor came crashing in.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

Luckily, Garp reacted fast and stood right up with the doughnuts and tea in hand and moved away to a safer position. He took a look at the knocked out Oceanizor and said, "Look who made a spectacular but messy entrance! We were just planning to look for you but you've saved us the trouble instead!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps not the most epic final battle, but then this story isn't a long one nor is it an epic one to begin with, so I don't think it's really that bad. Hope you still like it!

I managed to find a away around sound effects that disappear when they grow too long by putting spaces in between them.


	16. End of Voyage

**Final Chapter  
The End of the Voyage! Let Us Meet Again Someday!**

* * *

Both the ocean liner and the Thousand Sunny were sailing parallel to each other. The passengers aboard the ocean liner were all standing along the deck waving good-bye to the Straw Hats and thanking them for their help.

"You guys really are a great help," Master Bate said to the pirates, "Such a pity that you people are considered villains by the government."

"It's all right," Luffy said. "We're used to this already. Anyway, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Take care!" Link said to them.

"Hope we can meet again someday!" Toon Link said to them. "You guys are the most awesome bunch of pirates I've ever met!"

The Thousand Sunny slowly turned to leave in its own direction and the people of both sides continued waving and shouting to each other until both sides can no longer hear each other.

A day later, the Smashers were back in Smash Mansion enjoying their usual life.

The Super Sofa Slackers (it was renamed Slackers when they realized Slouchers wasn't a word) were doing their best activity—lying on the sofa and watching TV.

"AP Flums has been disbanded," the news reporter said. "The passengers of the ocean liner that promoted the Master Bate movie were taken prisoners by the evil organization, but it was also because of this that led to the downfall of the villains. The military managed to track down their hideout and put an end to them once and for all."

As Link came walking into the room, Falco said to him, "You guys really do get yourselves into all sort of things, don't you?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Link replied. "We only wanted to have a nice cruise on the ocean, but who knew?"

"But of all the people in the organization which are either found dead or taken into captivity," the news reporter continued, "Only one remains missing and there are still no news on his whereabouts." A picture appeared on the top left corner of the screen showing Wonmoment. "One of the strongest and most dangerous members of the group named Wonmoment escaped the before the military arrived."

"This guy…" Link thought. "It really worries me that he is the one who escaped."

"So he's the guy you said is impossible to fight against?" Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hope that he doesn't cause any trouble out there and hope that they find him soon…"

"For the next report," the news reporter said, "We will interview Tokutaro Bates, the actor of Master Bate, about his thoughts on some of the criticisms regarding the movie."

Hearing this, Link called out loud at the door, "Hey guys! I'm sure you will be interested to see this!" No sooner after he shouted, the door slammed open and Ness, Young Link, Diddy, and the Ice Climbers came rushing in and stood in front of the TV.

"Sit down! I can't see like this!" Bowser told them.

The TV showed a reporter interviewing Master Bate in his full costume, "So Mr. Bates… What do you think about the people who rated your movie? According to them, this movie was somewhat of a letdown even if it is the first major movie of the franchise. Criticisms involved the lack of screen time for Lolly Con, the usage of a different villain other than Ogre Gazm and the fact the new villain isn't as cool, and also several pacing issues. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Damn those critics!" Ness cursed. "They can't say a nice word, can they?"

"But I love the movie!" Diddy said.

Master Bate cleared his throat and replied, "All I can say is that people have their opinions. However, they perhaps expected too much from this movie in the first place that they were disappointed by it. They may complain all they want, but it does not change my opinion about this movie being a very well made one. Why not ask them this? Do they think they can make a better movie and come up with a better plot? Surely they have no right to complain about this if they cannot make a better movie. In the end, it's best that you refrain from listening to negative critics. This movie is without doubt a successful no matter what they say. Do not let the words of critics such as them polluted your minds and ignore their words as if they are unnecessary dusts floating through the air. Critics who say those will never get statues of honor."

"Well said!" YL thought.

"It's good to hear your defense on this, but would you think that you said to be a backlash against critics?" the reporter asked him.

"It's about time people like us show them a piece of our mind. It's not always their position to judge the things that we make. One should be proud of his or her own works and not let others take down your pride with their harsh words," MB replied. "The critics should know that their negative words can wound people deeply! We put our effort into everything only for them to trample it on the ground? Not a chance! People who criticize are those cannot truly appreciate media of any kind!"

"I really like that guy," Nana said, sounding very touched. "He is the greatest!"

"He's pretty likeable all right!" G&W agreed. "You don't see much people standing tall and defending himself from critics in this method!"

"So did you guys enjoy the movie in the end?" Link asked the kids.

They turned around with smiles on their faces and gave large nods with their heads. "We love it!"

* * *

THE END

I know it's not very much of an ending. I really can't think of what else to put in, but think of this as more of an epilogue rather than a real chapter. I can't say that this is my best and proudest work either as I believe that there are some parts that could be done better and that more effort could be put into it.

As for Wonmoment, you should know it already that you won't be seeing the last of him. Someday, sometime, he will return in the future.

Anyway, I appreciate that you manage to sit through everything. I'm still glad that I got this story finished even though I somewhat lost a bit of interest halfway.

Perhaps I should put more effort into stories that I actually want to work on next time? Luckily I have a lot planned out my next story and I can't wait to start it. I have the rough done already and I can already tell the difference in writing style that this one will be a very well made.

In case some people don't know yet, this story's plot is a combination of the Crayon Shin-chan movie The Storm Called The Jungle and the Doraemon movie Nobita's South Sea Adventure.

Stay tuned as the Godzilla, the King of Monsters, goes on rampage in my next story!


End file.
